A Proper Vampire, Written By DarkSwordMage
by MistressWinowyll
Summary: A side story from Get What You Wanted. After suffering the worst betrayal of his life Aono Tsukune suffers a nervous breakdown. Committed to an asylum, a dark force descends upon him intent to corrupt him into a creature like her...
1. Ch 1 Beaten and Broken

**Ok, here's the latest idea I had, and since the Mistress decided to post it I made a few minor changes. Nothing major, but it's probably worth another read particularly the parts where Tsukune narrates about what exactly Moka did to cause him to have a mental breakdown, because she didn't just take Gin into their bedroom and have sex with him behind a closed door; just to know what's what when Chapter 2 does come out. I wanted to say a few things here, so here it goes: 1: This is likely to remain a one shot/preview for at least a month if not two. I can see from fan reaction that a lot of people like this idea and I assure you that it will be expanded upon, but right now I wish to complete my Sekirei story and that's what I'm focusing on. 2: Akasha will _not_ be making an appearance in this story, unlike in Get What You Deserve, however Shuzen Gyokuro _will_ be appearing, though her role will be very different from that of Akasha in GWYD, I'm doing this to A: separate this from the other spin offs, and B: to try and include recent cannon events into this storyline. Also, I want it to be clear that this is_ not_ just another rehash of GWYD. The plot for this is hopefully going to be completely different from anything you've seen and I've got surprises in store that not even the Mistress is aware of. One final thing: characters from Rosario + Vampire are copyright to the original author, Sekitan Ria belongs to Lord of the Land of Fire and is used with permission, Caro Shade belongs to our Mistress, and like Ria, is used with permission. Until next time.**

**~DarkSwordMage**

**PS: Just to explain I had the Mistress post this because her audience is much more open minded when it comes to this kind of thing than those who became fans of my writing _before_ I posted GWYD, so it just seemed to make more sense to have her do it and she doesn't seem to mind. This way I get less PMs from angry readers demanding to know why I'm writing 'netorare crap.'  
><strong>

A Proper Vampire

Chapter 1

Sitting behind the receptionists desk in the lobby of Nippon Daishou Mental Hospital Tamamura Yuki calmly types at the keyboard of her computer. Dressed in scrubs Yuki works the overnight shift at the mental hospital five nights a week. The recent University graduate is relatively happy. She'd gotten job almost immediately after graduation and it had been a stroke of luck. Getting a government job working the relatively slow overnight shift she's developed a routine. Sure the job is boring as hell, but with the government benefits and stability that comes with the job she's managed to begin to build a life for herself.

Earlier in the evening two older parents had come in with a younger couple. Looking at them her first impression had been that the young man and woman were the parent's grown children and the three of them were committing the young man. She hadn't been that far off, and it actually came out that the older man and woman were the young man's father and the girl was his cousin. The young man had been babbling, repeating the same words over and over in a monotonous whisper, and wasn't responsive to any outside stimuli. His parents explained that he tried to kill himself, they'd stumbled onto him digging at his wrists trying to cut them and he needed help. They had no idea what caused the sudden shift but said that before this he was always a kind and happy boy who married his high school sweetheart. Since they didn't have his medical records on hand they had no choice but to put him in a straight jacket and lock him in a padded cell. Tomorrow they will get his medical records sent over from his doctor and make sure the boy isn't allergic to any sort of sedatives before administering any. If they were to sedate him and he had an allergic reaction and died, his family could sue the hospital for billions...

_And I'd lose my job, and all those fantastic benefits my parents never cease to remind me about when I complain about how boring it is working here overnight..._

At the far end of the lobby the automatic doors slide open with a barely audible 'whoosh.' Looking up from her computer screen Yuki's eyebrows rise in surprise. Her dark eyes going wide Yuki takes in the sight of the woman slowly walking toward her, her heeled shoes clacking loudly against the white tile floor.

Long dark hair as black as midnight that hangs down past her shoulders, gently swaying from side to side as she walks, her hips rolling with each step. Her pale skin a shade darker than marble, her eyes are like two obsidian pools, her red lips full and plump, curled in a slight haughty smile. Dressed in a tight, form fitting black dress made of smooth silk the dress' luster giving it an almost ethereal look. She's covered from the neck down, long gloves covering her arms past the elbow her dress' long sleeves feeding into the gloves. Wearing high black stockings with three inch heels the woman is dressed as though she is attending a cocktail party or some other social function. With only a glance Yuki can see that the dress is obviously tailor made, the garment tight against her curves and showing off her slim waist, round hips, C cup bust and long slender legs. On her right forearm the woman has a small matching handbag hanging there, hung on her wrist by the two hand straps. What stands out the most about her however is the choker collar around her neck, attached to it at a ring in the center of her neck is a silver cross the size of a person's palm, a blue sapphire set into the center of the strange object.

Unbeknownst to Yuki the strange woman's name is Sekitan Ria, eldest daughter of the Elder Vampire Shuzen Akashiya Issa. With the Rosario around her neck the several century old vampiress can pass as human to a cursory inspection. However should someone splash undiluted water against her skin they would quickly see the woman fall to her knees in pain.

"Can I help you reijou-san?" Yuki asks politely and Ria smiles at the woman's polite tone, the woman unknowingly speaking to a superior creature.

"Of course." Ria says in her normal sinful purr. "I'm here looking for Aono Tsukune, I was told he'd been recently committed."

_Aono Tsukune?_ Yuki thinks to herself. _Isn't that the name of that young man that was brought in earlier?_

"And you are?" Yuki responds curtly, and Ria places an arm on the counter atop the desk, leaning against it.

"My name is Sekitan Ria, and I am his sister in law." Ria calmly explains to the woman.

"Well Sekitan-san, our visiting hours don't start until 10 o'clock in the morning. Come back after then and you can arrange for a visit with him." Yuki casually rejects the woman's request to see her brother in law.

Rather than showing displeasure at being sent away, the strange woman simply smiles, the expression one of pity and veiled disgust.

"Oh me oh my, why don't you call the hospital's director?" Ria asks with false politeness. "Tell him who I am and let's see what he has to say."

Contrary to what the human receptionist thinks Ria knows _exactly_ what the asylum's director is going to say when given her name.

"Reijou-san, the Director is a very busy man and it's late. He's undoubtedly asleep and I can't just call him in the middle of the night."

"Call him." Ria insists, giving the receptionist a look that sends a shiver down her spine.

Sitting there something inside of Yuki tells her to listen, some ancient primal instinct that knows what it is to face a predator telling her that there is more to this woman than meets the eye, and if Yuki were to truly anger her Yuki would not live to regret it.

"Very well..." The young woman agrees, reaching for the phone.

Picking up the phone Yuki carefully dials the appropriate number. The Director is an important man and he does maintain a cell phone that is strictly for emergencies. With the dark woman standing at her desk demanding to see a patient that was committed only a scant few hours ago Yuki just wants the woman to go home and come back during the next shift.

_Let someone else deal with this..._

The phone rings, Yuki waiting as the phone rings four times before it stops ringing, a moment of dead air passing through the line before a tired man's voice wafts through the speaker.

"...Hello...?" The hospital's director mumbles tiredly.

"Director Hasekawa, this is Tamamura Yuki, the night receptionist." Yuki identifies herself.

"What do you want?" Hasekawa asks bluntly, too tired for pleasantries.

"There's a woman here calling herself Sekitan Ria asking to see her brother in law who was recently committed..."

The phone is silent for several long moments, Yuki suddenly not so sure that the Director is even still on the line...

_Would he just hang up on me for calling him at this time of night?_

"...Did you say Sekitan Ria?" He asks, and Yuki blinks in surprise.

"Yes, she calls herself Sekitan Ria." Yuki confirms for the mental hospital's director, her dark eyes darting up to the woman still leaning on the counter before drifting back down to the phone on the counter in front of her.

"Is she a woman with long dark hair, dark eyes, and she's wearing a silver cross with a blue jewel in the middle of it?" He asks, and Yuki dumbly nods.

"She is..." Yuki agrees, turning her gaze to the smug woman leaning against the counter. "That's her."

For a long heartbeat the line is once again silent, and Yuki doesn't know what to think before the man's voice comes blaring from the speaker.

"Give her whatever she wants!" The Director's voice is suddenly frantic, practically screaming from the speaker.

"Sir?" Yuki asks curiously, and the Director repeats himself, impatience and fear bleeding into his tone.

"I said give her whatever she wants and don't ask questions!" The director demands from her. "Do as I say or I'll see you fired!"

Hearing that Yuki quickly nods.

"Of course sir, as you say." She quickly agrees, on the other end of the line the director nods pleasantly.

"Good. Good night Tamamura-san."

With that the director hangs up, and the line goes dead. A moment later a dial tone blares in Yuki's ear and she quickly sets the phone down on it's cradle.

Still leaning on the counter Ria heard the entire conversation, the Sekitan vampiress unable to help the self satisfied smug expression on her face.

"Well?" Ria asks innocently, the vampiress knowing full well exactly what the human receptionist is going to say.

"I'll call an orderly to show you to his room." Yuki explains to Ria. "Wait just a moment."

Picking up the phone the receptionist goes to work on summoning an orderly. Satisfied that things are moving in the direction she desires Ria pushes herself off the counter, standing up straight before calmly placing her hands on her lap, one on top of the other. The Sekitan vampiress waits for a few moments before one of the double doors on the left side of the room opens, and a man dressed in the white scrubs of a hospital orderly walking through the door into the lobby. Above the door a black sign with white letters reads 'Isolation Ward.'

"Sasataki-san will show you to your brother in law's room." Yuki explains, and Ria smiles at the man.

"Follow me please." He says pleasantly, and Ria nods her agreement.

"Lead the way you delicious morsel you..." Ria purrs, the orderly's cheeks flushing slightly at the offhand remark.

"F-follow me." He stutters, turning on his heel and walking back the way he came.

Giggling playfully Ria falls into step behind the average Japanese man. The orderly chivalrously holding the door to the Isolation Ward open for her, his eyes lingering on her as she walks past him, the sealed vampiress favoring the man with a playful smile. His cheeks darkening in embarrassment the man quickly looks away, and Ria taking two steps into the ward before she stops and turns, waiting for the orderly and watching him squirm.

Allowing the door to close the man awkwardly starts walking again, doing his best not to stare at Ria's feminine curves as he walks past her, his arousal clear to her in his scent, that combined with the fact that he is walking awkwardly, as though trying to conceal the fact that there's half a bulge forming in his pants.

_All too easy..._ Ria thinks to herself, following the man deeper into the Isolation Ward until he stops at a door marked '122.'

"This is it." He says awkwardly, motioning toward the door with his left hand.

The door is metal, the walls in the hallway around it made of concrete, the floor covered in the same white tile that was in the lobby. Set at head height in the stainless steel door Ria can see a window with a spiderweb of metal laced through it, the thin metal wires reinforcing the glass and making it harder to break, should a deranged patient try to escape from his cell.

_Not that it would stop a vampire... _Ria thinks to herself

Inside the cell Ria can see Tsukune sitting against the far left corner. He's dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a straight jacket, the walls and floor of the cell padded to prevent him from hurting himself. Sitting there Tsukune slowly and almost imperceptibly rocks back and forth against the padded wall behind him and to his right. He sits in the fetal position, and seeing him looking like that Ria feels disgust well up inside of her.

_He's a vampire, how can he possibly allow himself to be reduced to this? Can he truly be _that_ pathetic? Was I _that_ wrong about him?_

When she'd blackmailed Tsukune into a relationship with her just to hurt Moka he'd endured it and even found a way to best her. At first she'd wanted to have sex with him purely because it would make Moka miserable. When she'd first met him she'd resolved to steal him away from Moka just to hurt her. When she'd tried Tsukune had rejected her and compared her to Moka and found Ria to be lacking. She'd been furious with that and did everything she could to try and find some way to hurt him. When he'd been accepted into their family she'd had them followed, and when she'd learned that Tsukune was once human she'd used the knowledge to blackmail him. As their relationship continued however and she got to know him more and more she'd begun to develop a begrudging respect for him along with some other feelings that she doesn't like to think about.

"He hasn't moved from that spot since we put him in there." The orderly informs her in an even tone. "He hasn't said anything other than 'please make it stop' ever since he was admitted."

"I want to talk to him, alone." Ria says absolutely, her words not a request but a command.

Blinking in surprise the orderly quickly shakes his head no in denial.

"I can't do that." The orderly denies her. "He's possibly suicidal and if I allow you in there he could do something to hurt you or himself. The hospital would be held liable and your family could sue us."

Her patience for idiotic humans and their moronic rules wearing thin the Sekitan vampiress turns her dark gaze on the human male, her voice coming out in a seething hiss, her eyes filled with resolve.

"Let me in there or I will have my father personally buy this hovel just for the satisfaction of me personally firing you!" Ria snaps at him with frustration beginning to build inside of her.

She doesn't like being told no by anyone other than her father, especially by a lowly sack of blood _human_.

Standing there the orderly contemplates her words for just a brief moment. To him, everything about this sequence of events is out of the ordinary. Normally when a visitor comes to see a patient after hours they are turned away and told to come back during normal visiting hours. This is the first time someone has ever been allowed into the Isolation Ward this late to see a patient that was only committed less than three hours before. Normally if someone were to make that threat to him he would laugh at them and suggest that they should consider getting a room here themselves, but with the way she's dressed and the look in her eyes Sasataki Yuji can clearly see that she's completely serious.

_If she really does have the influence to get into the Ward at this time of night dressed like that she must have some powerful connections. Do you really want to risk your lively hood when you could just look away? He's in a straight jacket, and it isn't as though she'll be able to take it off of him without the key. No one can just rip one of those apart..._

"You do realize if he does something to you than you are responsible?" The orderly asks, and Ria nods exasperatedly.

"Yes, yes, give me your key card." Ria insists, holding out her hand palm up toward the orderly. "When I'm finished with it I will return it to the woman in the lobby."

The man opens his mouth to deny that, but the stern look in the vampiress' eyes causes the words to die in his throat. Remembering her earlier threat to buy the hospital just for the personal satisfaction of terminating him.

"Here." Yuji says, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the magnetic stripe card and handing it to her.

Taking it Ria hold it in her hand, waving her hand to the orderly dismissively.

"You can go now." She says dismissively, turning her attention to the window and her brother in law in the cell on the opposite side.

"Very well." The orderly agrees, walking around and behind her, his eyes lingering on her butt as he walks behind her.

Standing there Ria can feel his lustful gaze, and the Sekitan vampiress can't help but smile.

_Human men are so easy. A tight fitting dress and a few compliments and they're practically begging you to suck their cock..._

Turning her attention back to the window Ria puts any thoughts she might have about the orderly out of her mind. Looking at her younger brother and the only male member of her family other than her father the Sekitan vampiress cannot imagine how he came to be in this state. She'd been in the middle of one of her father's parties when her phone rang, and when she saw it was Tsukune's father Taka, she'd answered it to find out they were having Tsukune committed because he tried to kill himself and they couldn't get in contact with Moka. She hadn't even believed it at first, and came here immediately to see for herself if it was true. Standing there observing him Ria cannot help but wonder if he truly does desire to end his own life, or if this is merely a convoluted cry for affection.

Swiping the key card in the electronic lock a green light flashes on the reader, indicating the door is open. Reaching out with her free hand Ria turns the handle and pushes the door open, the Sekitan vampiress stepping into the room like she owns the place. Allowing the door to close behind her Ria watches as her brother in law continues to just sit in the corner, gently swaying back and forth. Now that she's in the room Ria can hear him gently whispering to himself, the words a mantra in his mind, repeating over and over like a broken record.

"...Please make it stop...Please make it stop..." Tsukune says over and over again.

"Tsukune?" Ria asks loudly, and the Aono vampire doesn't respond to the sound of her voice.

"Please make it stop...please make it stop..." Tsukune continues monotone.

Feeling frustration beginning to build inside of her the Sekitan vampiress fights the urge to vomit. Tsukune is a member of their clan and recognized by their father to be worthy of mating one of his children. He should be a proud and strong vampire that should take what he wants and never let anything affect him so.

_How far have you fallen Tsukune? _Ria thinks in disgust. _And why?_

Regardless of how she might feel about Tsukune Ria cannot leave her brother in law here. He is a vampire, and once the doctors here thoroughly examine him they will quickly learn that he isn't human. Once that happens the existence of their kind will become known to humanity at large, and they cannot have that.

_It's much more fun to live in the shadows, to prowl amongst them while they all feel safe in a false sense of security, unaware that predators walk in their mist..._

"TSUKUNE!" Ria growls at him, walking toward him and reaching down, grabbing her brother in law by the collar before roughly hauling him to his feet.

Holding him against the wall Tsukune just stares at her blankly, his expression like a porcelain mask, completely devoid of any emotion at all.

"Please make it stop..." Tsukune continues in that infuriating monotone.

Holding him up with her left hand Ria draws her right hand back, opening her fist and swinging it around, striking it across Tsukune's cheek hard.

SLAP!

The Aono vampire stops talking, pain shooting through his face. Pulling her hand back Ria slaps him again, this time with the back of her hand.

"Tsukune wake up!" The Sekitan vampiress growls at him, her disgust at dealing with his nonsensical mumbling at it's limit.

Blinking the 'light' seems to return to his eyes, and his mouth hangs open momentarily, the Aono vampire looking at her and then at his surroundings.

"R...Ria-san...?" Tsukune whispers, the word a question, the unspoken question being 'Are you real or am I losing my mind?'

"Yes Tsukune, it is me." Ria answers him with relief in her voice.

The last thing she wants to have to do is render him unconscious and take him back to the castle a babbling idiot.

"Can you make it stop!" He asks, his voice suddenly desperate, both of his cheeks still stinging from Ria's hand. "PLEASE! Please make it stop! I beg you!"

Hearing the desperation in his voice the Sekitan vampiress can't help the feeling of curiosity rising inside her.

"Make _what_ stop Tsukune?" Ria asks him, still holding up against the wall. "Tell me what has happened to you to make you like this?"

Hearing his question the Aono vampire blinks in surprise, the memory of whatever traumatic event that did this to him coming back to him with crystal clarity.

"Moka...Moka betrayed me..." He stutters, and Ria quirks one eyebrow curiously.

"Oh me oh my, she betrayed you?" Ria asks casually. "Prey tell _how_ did she do that?"

The Sekitan vampiress expects Tsukune to say that Moka went behind his back and bought something she wasn't supposed to or finally took another lover other than him.

His response to her question is quick and low, and absolutely _not _what Ria had been expecting.

"She's trying to have children with Gin-sempai." He blurts the information out, closing his eyes, trying not to see and hear the sight of Moka on her knees servicing Gin, the sound of her slurping on his flesh the way she has for him so many times or the sight of Gin entering her, Moka unintentionally moaning as Gin thrusts himself all the way to the base of his shaft...

Standing there Ria slowly blinks her dark eyes once, the Sekitan vampiress looking at him carefully.

_Did I hear that right? I couldn't have. She couldn't possibly be _that_ stupid, could she?_

The thought makes the Sekitan vampiress almost giddy with anticipation. Ever since Moka was born their father has favored her above all others, and while Ria has done everything for him and served him for centuries he has never looked at her the same way he has Moka, he has never treated her with the same love and affection he has for Moka that asks for nothing in return. For that Ria has despised the woman, and gone out of her way to make Moka miserable whenever she can however she can.

"What did you say Tsukune?" Ria asks, her tone deadly serious.

"She's trying to have children with Gin-sempai..." Tsukune repeats himself, muttering the words this time. Just admitting out loud makes his heart feel like it is in a vice.

All he's wanted since she took Gin into her body against his will right in front of him is for that pain to go away, but no matter what he does the pain follows him around like a demon living his chest, thriving off of his suffering and anguish.

"Surely you mean she's just taking him as lover?" Ria suggests, and Tsukune ever so slowly shakes his head no, the Aono vampire's eyes overflowing with pain and sorrow.

"She told him she wanted his children, she wouldn't let me father her children so she sought them from him instead." Tsukune explains in a barely audible whisper. "She told him he could knock her up and then walk away..."

Hearing that Ria feels a burst of unparalleled joy. If that is true and Moka truly is trying to willingly stain her bloodline with a litter of half breed children their father will never accept that. If it is the truth and once he learns of it he will disown Moka and cast her out of the family with no hope of her ever returning.

"Are you sure Tsukune?" Ria asks, her grip on his collar tightening and the Aono brokenly nods his head.

"Yes..." He whispers, his gaze falling to the floor, tears in his eyes. "I just want it to stop. Please Ria-san, please make this stop..."

"You want your pain to stop Tsukune?" Ria asks, and his head snaps up, tears flying from his eyes.

"YES!" The Aono vampire insists desperately. "PLEASE! I don't know what to do! I just want it to go away but no matter how hard I try it never goes away!"

"Is that what you truly want Tsukune, for your pain to go away no matter what?"

"YES!" The Aono insists again, and Ria smiles, a wicked plan forming in her mind.

_Not only can I use this situation to shame Moka but I can also bring him around to my way of thinking. He's desperate, so desperate that he would listen to anything I tell him..._

"I can help you Tsukune...but you must trust me." Ria begins slowly, and Tsukune nods his head.

"YES! PLEASE! I just want it to stop!"

His hands held to his sides by the straight jacket Ria slowly pulls him away from the wall.

"Stand on your own feet Tsukune." She orders him, the Aono vampire nodding before planting his feet on the floor, Ria releasing his collar to see him remain vertical. "Now...get angry."

Blinking twice in surprise Tsukune just stares at her stupidly.

"Angry?" He whispers. "Ria-san, why would I be angry?"

Her hand crosses his cheek once more.

SLAP!

His head twisting around the Aono vampire's mouth goes agape in shocked surprise, his chocolate eyes turning back to her so wide they practically bulge out of their sockets.

"Moka threw you away so she could sleep with a lowly dog!" Ria snaps at him. "Do you even understand what that says about how much she values you!" The Sekitan vampiress continues heatedly. "It means that she values a lowly wolf's seed over yours! YOURS!" Ria practically screams the word at him. "YOU are her mate! YOU are the only one she should consider having children with and she throws YOU aside so she can bear a _wolf's bastard_? How can you NOT be furious with her for treating you like that when you've sacrificed so much for her! You endured me blackmailing you into a relationship, fought and defeated a dragon just to prove your worth to our family, you nearly died on multiple occasions trying to protect her, and she DARES throw you away like a useless piece of filth?"

Standing there Tsukune simply never thought of the situation like that before. Ever since he's always thought of what happened as the result of the argument they'd had. This wasn't about whether or not he was worthy to father her children, it was about whether or he would allow her to raise them solely around her family and keep any human influence out of their lives until they were teenagers. He wanted his children to know his human family growing up and what loving grandparents his human parents would make.

_But she's right... _A voice whispers in his head. _Moka chose Gin-sempai over you, she knew you were standing right there watching the entire time and she still took off her dress right in front of you and asked him to fuck her and get her pregnant. She asked Gin to give her children instead of you, she made you watch while she sucked his dick and then allowed him to enter her, made you watch while they had sex with you standing not five feet away, she tossed you aside like you didn't matter after everything that you've suffered for her. She put you through hell, giving you to Ria like you're some plaything and watching you risk your life for her time and time again. She put you through all of that and this is how she repays your devotion? She should suffer, hurt her like she's hurt you and revel in her tears as her entire life falls apart around her..._

The thoughts are oddly comforting to him. Thinking about making Moka suffer the pain in his chest seems to go away, the pain replaced by something else, something dark and unfamiliar...

"Fan the flames of your anger Tsukune!" Ria pleads with him, begging him to embrace his anger and rage. "Let it burn inside you hotter and hotter until it burns away all the pain and suffering! Smother yourself in that rage, let it push you forward and you will never feel like this again, I swear it!" Ria goads him on. "Come with me and I will give you the chance to make her suffer! Trust and listen to me and I assure you that she will _never_ recover; she will be left broken and weeping! She will _never_ dare to look at you again! You will drown her in sorrow and she will suffer for all eternity for what she's done to you! I swear it!"

Looking down at the floor of the cell the thoughts pass through the Aono vampire's mind in an instant. He can feel the anger inside at being so callously discarded, treated like a piece of meat instead of an equal, like he deserves to be treated.

It's like a switch flips in his head. His entire life the Aono vampire has always thought of anger as a negative emotion, that he should never embrace it and to always repress it. There have been times when he's felt the emotion flood over him and he's fought fueled by fury, but that emotion was always hot and burning like an inferno inside of him. This is like a cool flame burning inside of him and filling him with heat, giving him purpose when all he feels otherwise is despair and sorrow.

_She did this to me...She tried to hurt me and I'm going to make her pay. I will make her suffer fifty, no...one hundred times as much pain as she's forced upon me. She will spend eternity regretting what she's done, I'm going to make sure of it..._

Standing directly in front of him Ria watches as his head ever so slowly rises. Looking into his eyes Ria can see the cold calculating fury in his obsidian orbs, her full red lips curling in a devilish smile at the sight. When he next speaks his words are no longer weak and pleading, but strong and filled with restrained rage.

"What would you have me do?"

Smiling victoriously the Sekitan vampiress fights the urge to throw her head back and laugh. When this is over Tsukune is going to be a vampire to be feared, he is going to accept her as his mate and she is going to get everything she's ever wanted...


	2. Ch 2 A True Kiss

**Hello all. For many of you this has been eagerly awaited, no doubt with a mix of anticipation and excitement. Should you not care about my blathering you can skip to the first non bold text, and begin reading, but before you do, you should be aware of this: during the flashback scenes, marked with 'flashback' in bold text, there are lines written in bold, these lines are Tsukune speaking to Ria, not just as a narrator but injecting his own personal opinion and beliefs into the story he is telling. I wanted to do this to show a contrast and to give him character, plus I didn't want to break up the flashback scenes by jumping back to the present every time and screwing up the flow of the story. OK, you're now ready to read, so to those of you still reading, a minor thought/revelation/epiphany hit me as I writing this chapter. Unlike every other spin off out there, this story will truly center on Tsukune and an OC, namely Sekitan Ria. What's startling is this OC isn't even mine, but belongs to another author who counts me among the throng of his fans. Realizing that it hit me, 'What if I fuck this up? What if I screw up her character horribly and have her say/do something that is incredibly OOC for her? It got to the point where I began to second guess every line she uttered, until ultimately I decided to stick with the guidelines I use for GWYD. That being said it is not my intention to butcher the character of Ria or turn Tsukune into the prince of darkness/king of hell vampire demon that wants to rip her head off. Is he darker? Well, I can't really say, but it is up to you, the reader to decide, I can only state in my opinion that yes, I believe him to be of a darker mindset, thinking more like a vampire than like a human. Finally, I've decided not to name these chapters, but if I were going to name this one, I would call it 'True Kiss,' please, feel free to leave reviews and comments and tell me how I'm doing. -DarkSwordMage  
><strong>

Chapter 2 A True Kiss

"What would you have me do?" The Aono vampire asks again, his voice rising in agitation.

Ria cannot help the wicked smile on her lips, in spite of her efforts to curtail the joy she feels at what has transpired. It is too early for her to be celebrating, there is still much to be done and not much time to do it.

_First I have to get him out of that ridiculous straight jacket, and then we have to leave here… I'll take him to one of the vacation homes in the Caribbean, we can be alone there and he can thoroughly indulge himself in his revenge. After that we can return to the Castle and accuse Moka of her idiocy. She will be crushed to learn that her mate has renounced her, she'll never believe that Tsukune will fuck me of his own accord, but he will, he will ravish me and please me until I beg him to stop…_

She was sure of that, all she has to do would tell him it would be revenge for what Moka did to him, and she was sure he would fuck her and cum inside her until all the semen was drained from his body…

_Unfortunately, there is the matter of how he came to be in this situation. I need to know everything that's happened and exactly what transpired between them. If Moka took even the slightest precautions to prevent herself from getting pregnant she can claim this was simply the first time she was taking a lover and Tsukune will be unable to renounce her…_

As much as Ria may plan for that contingency, in her heart she knows that Moka took no such precautions. Moka believed Tsukune to be her toy and personal slave, that by just fucking her dog she would break Tsukune and bring him to her way of thinking. In truth the odds that she is pregnant with a werewolf's child is roughly 60/40 in favor of her _not_ conceiving. While female vampires are usually infertile there is plenty of historical evidence showing one of them conceiving a child with one of their lovers, in spite of the fact that they kept track of their cycle and weren't ovulating at the time.

"First, let us get you out of that ridiculous straight jacket." Ria says; stepping toward the still bound Aono.

Nodding Tsukune flexes his arms. Even sealed his inhumanly strong muscles tear the synthetic fibers, the sleeves of the jacket binding his arms across his body and to the side of his ribs. With a loud ripping sound the fabric tears, Tsukune pulling his hands away from his body and ripping holes in the sleeves. With his hands free Ria steps behind him, seeing a steel lock at the juncture holding the jacket together, the jacket held on by a zipper reinforced with clasps, each clasp locked with an individual lock as well.

With simple ease Ria breaks each lock, ripping them apart as though they were tissue paper. Opening each clasp the Sekitan vampiress pulls down the zipper, allowing Tsukune to shrug the jacket off, allowing it to fall to the floor in front of him. With the jacket gone Ria sees that he's dressed in a simple white polo shirt…

_How fitting, for the old you at least, Tsukune…_

She would have to get him some finer clothing once things settled.

With the jacket gone and Tsukune free Ria's mind shifts to second task on her mental list…

"I need you to tell me what has happened Tsukune." Ria explains to him, stepping back around him to face him "I need to hear every little detail. In order for you to be free of her she has to have tried to conceive without ensuring that she cannot bear his child. If there is even the slightest chance that she used some form of contraceptive then it's possible she has not broken the blood vow and has done nothing else other than take a lover."

"She didn't use contraception." Tsukune growls at her. "She fucked him right of front of me; I could see his semen flowing down her leg! I know that slut wanted his child!" Tsukune insists, and Ria smiles, holding her hand up defensively, speaking calmly and reassuringly.

"Oh me oh my, _I _believe you Tsukune…but I must also know all of the facts. Our father will not be happy with just your insistence that Moka has broken her vow. He has always favored her and you will need every advantage to break free of her. If Father doesn't believe you he may refuse to acknowledge your accusation and Moka could easily destroy the child before it has a chance to develop. However, if I am aware of _everything, _and I accuse her alongside you and you are completely sure that she has done nothing to prevent breaking the blood vow then the odds of your success increase dramatically." Ria explains to him. "Tell me what has happened, tell me everything, I promise in time you will thank me."

"Very well…" Tsukune growls, the Aono vampire taking a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily before he begins to speak.

**XXX**

**Flashback**

They'd been arguing for months, the subject of their increasingly heated discussion: the environment in which their children would be raised. Tsukune wanted them to go to a human school, meet his mother, father, aunts, uncles and his cousins. He wanted them to have the same loving childhood he'd had when he was growing up.

Moka on the other hand, was absolutely terrified of that idea. She'd told him immediately that she would never accept their children being raised around humans, being made to feel inferior and alone, going through what she did growing up. Instead she'd told him that she wanted them to grow up among other vampires, her father and step mother, her half sisters and the lifestyle they perpetuated. Tsukune couldn't fathom the idea. Any child he had he would love and cherish, unconditionally, how could Moka, the woman he loved more than any other, want to condemn their children to that? How could she sleep at night knowing that their children would be taught that it's acceptable for the strong to just take from the weak, that justice is written by those with power and those without were simply cast aside, left to die?

So, he'd disagreed, telling her that he would never accept that. She'd tried to bend him to her way of thinking, they both tried seemingly endlessly over the weeks and eventually months that went by to change the other's mind. As time went on the disagreements became more and more heated, and several times Tsukune slept on their sofa in protest of her stubbornness.

Neither of them backed down, and when Moka told him that she was through arguing, that if he wouldn't agree to raise their children as she saw fit then she would find another, he didn't believe her. He thought that she was bluffing, she couldn't be serious, neither side of her could go _that_ far in his mind, they just wouldn't.

Then she'd called Gin, asking him to come over but neglecting to mention why. She'd gotten dressed right in front of him in the skimpy red dress with a high slit and a low cut that he liked, putting on the matching 'fuck me' heels, applying a light spritz of the perfume he bought her for her birthday one year. Gin rang the doorbell and Moka came to answer. Gin had taken one look at Tsukune's wife and whistled appreciatively. He'd had a dozen roses in hand and given them to her, telling her the flowers paled in loveliness compared to her. Tsukune saw he was trying to flatter her and Moka accepted the flowers without complaint, setting them aside before inviting him in.

Gin walked through the doorway then, taking note that Tsukune was just standing there, Gin asking Moka what was going on. Moka told him what she wanted, how she wanted Gin to father the children that she wouldn't allow Tsukune to. Gin had been surprised, but when Moka dropped her dress in front of him, revealing her nude form to him and asked him once more to give her a child that she could raise as she saw fit, Gin nodded dumbly and agreed.

Up until that point, Tsukune could've forgiven her, if she'd turned him away then and there and told him she made a mistake, he would've accepted it and told her they could work past it.

However she didn't turn Gin away, the suave werewolf dropped his pants, revealing that he was semi flaccid, looking at Moka and smiling.

"Would you mind, Moka?" Gin asks her, her voice laced with innuendo, what the werewolf truly wants clear as day to Tsukune.

It had also been clear as day to Moka as well, because without even a word of protest she got on her knees and touched him, taking him into her mouth and working him over. Standing there Tsukune watches as his wife pleases another man, using the skills she honed for him on another.

Gin let out a low groan, and Tsukune felt a stab of pain in his chest. She wasn't doing a bad job, she was intentionally trying to make him erect, so he could penetrate her and give her a child…

**_All I could think of at that point was how could she? How could she betray me like this and not even look like she cared?_**

After nearly ten minutes Gin put his hand on the top of her head, pulling her lips from him he smiled down at her, her saliva coating his member as he speaks.

"That's enough…" He whispers to her, the words barely audible to Tsukune, standing 5 feet away. "Keep that up and I won't even get to put it in…"

Nodding Moka stood up, Gin smiling as his eyes wandered up and down her body. Reaching out for her his right hand touches her stomach, drifting down to her womanhood as his left hand cups her left breast.

"How do you want it?" Gin asks, leaning over her possessively, whispering to her.

"L-like…this…" Came Moka's whispered reply and Gin nodded.

His hand sliding down her right thigh he grabs her by the knee, bending down to do so he hikes her leg up, Moka leaning back against the wall in surprise as Gin positions himself in front of her. His left hand leaving her breast he reaches down, placing himself at the entrance to her womanhood, looking up at her with an anticipatory grin on his features.

"Are you ready?" He asks, his voice brimming with anticipation and impatience.

**_He wanted to fuck her; he wanted to violate her with me standing there. He was always jealous of me during our time in Youkai, and this was his way of getting his revenge… I thought that Moka might stop, that she might turn him away and tell him it was wrong, but she didn't…_**

Nodding Moka places both hands against the wall to brace herself, and Gin pushes forward. As he enters her Moka bites her lip to keep from making a sound. Looking at her Tsukune had no idea if it was to moan in pleasure or pain, but Gin doesn't stop until he's all the way inside of her. For a moment they just stood there, Gin's member buried in Moka's warm, wet flesh…

**_Then he began to move…_**

He went slowly at first, pulling out and pushing in carefully, allowing Moka to get comfortable to the difference between him and her husband. After what felt like an eternity for Tsukune he began to pick up the pace, thrusting into her quickly.

It was at that point that she moaned, a sound of pure pleasure escaping her lips.

At that point, he felt like a knife had been jabbed into his heart, twisted around to rip and tear at the flesh, to cause him the most pain and suffering he'd ever imagined and more. Each beat of his heart felt like it was pumping acid, and he didn't want to listen as Gin began to thrust into her, Moka moaning in response to his movements, in response to another man churning away inside of her.

**_I stopped listening…I didn't want to hear what they were doing, but somehow I couldn't move, like I was rooted to the spot. A part of me still held out hope thought that she wouldn't allow Gin to cum inside her, so maybe I didn't want to leave because I wanted to see it for myself… I wanted to see how far she was willing to take this, and I did…_**

He didn't know how long they remained like that, pressed against the wall, humping one another. It wasn't until Gin spoke that Tsukune's attention came back to the present, that he began to listen again.

"I'm going to cum Moka-chan…" He whispered to her, thrusting and pounding away at her.

Tsukune half expected Moka to say no, to tell him to stop, but she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, speaking in a passionate moan.

"Do it! Make me pregnant!" She moaned for him, and Gin needed no further encouragement.

His groans reach a fever pitch, thrusting inside Moka one last time Tsukune can just _feel_ it happening, as though some invisible almost imperceptible shift in the air the Aono vampire can _feel_ Gin spreading his seed inside his wife and mate, inseminating her, giving her the child she told him she wanted. In that moment, something snapped inside of him, a single thought and all the implications hitting him like the proverbial ton of bricks.

_It's over…_

_ **That single thought was all I could think of then… It was like a universal truth that I couldn't go against, like the law of gravity. I just KNEW that things between her and I were through, the only thing I held on to was the fact that I wasn't going to let her see me cry… I wasn't going to let her see how badly she'd hurt me, if her pride led her to this and was more important to her than me and the family we could've had, then maybe my pride should be more important to me than her. I'd always thought it should be the other way around, but not after that moment…**_

After a few moments Gin pulls back, and Tsukune couldn't look away as a stream of thick white…substance…flowed from between her vaginal lips and down her left leg, Gin still holding her right leg in the air, giving Tsukune a clear view of what was happening. Seeing it Tsukune knew this was no bluff or ploy, she meant to bear another man's child, and Tsukune wasn't going to stay around to raise it.

Looking up he met her jade gaze one last time, the look on her face filled with conflicting emotions. In just a brief moment he saw sadness and regret, but at the same time he could also see victory and satisfaction. He _knew _that this was what she wanted, and that things between them were gone for good, there would be no going back.

Looking away he turns toward the door and walks toward it, without a word his hand touches the knob and opens it, the Aono vampire stepping out into the exterior hall and closing the door behind him.

Moka didn't even try to call out to him before he left…

**XXX**

**Present**

Standing there in the padded cell Ria raises her hand for him to stop, Tsukune closing his mouth to cease telling his tale to Moka's eldest half sister.

"You're absolutely sure this is what happened Tsukune?" Ria asks pointedly. "She took no precautions to ensure that she couldn't conceive?"

The Aono shakes his head no.

"I checked after she invited Gin to come over, I thought she might be bluffing and had started taking a pill or something, we didn't have any birth control or anything like that." The Aono growls at her, a part of him mad at Ria's interruption. "She _meant_ to have that dog's child."

Nodding Ria lowers her hand, smiling disarmingly.

"I know Tsukune-dear, I only want to be absolutely sure before we accuse her. By trying to conceive another man's child, _especially _the child of a lower creature, she broke the blood vows she swore to you when you were mated. If she manages to escape without conceiving then her bond with you will be absolved and that will be the end of it. If she did manage to conceive, then our father will be forced to disown her, she'll be removed from our family and completely dishonored. You'll never have to see her again unless it is to see her head served on a platter."

The image of the Inner Moka's head set in the middle of a grand feast on a silver platter comes to Tsukune's mind, the thought of it bringing a smile to his face…

At the sight of that smile Ria can't contain her own joy. The look on Tsukune's face doesn't belong to a twenty-something year old human who just happened to be turned into a vampire, it belongs to a vampire, a creature that delights in the sorrow and misfortune of others, a creature that takes what they want and crushes those weaker then themselves under the heel of their boot…

"Now…" Ria begins, forcing herself to sound calm, when the truth is she is anything but. "Would you continue? I would like to know how exactly you came to end up in this place, so that when Father asks, I may tell him so."

Nodding Tsukune takes a deep breath, continuing his tale once more…

**XXX**

**Flashback**

** _After I left the apartment I just started walking. I didn't want to call you or any of the people I knew from Youkai, and I wasn't going to go back to her, I would've sooner died…_**

He just walks, putting one foot in front of the other mindlessly. With no destination in mind the Aono allows fate to guide him, somehow Tsukune makes the forty five minute walk from the apartment he shared with Moka to the suburban home where his parents live. It was late at night, and while he had his cell phone and wallet on him he didn't think to call ahead. He wasn't thinking anything as he found himself in front of their door.

Reaching out Tsukune knocks on the door, not knowing what to expect in response. A moment later he can hear his mother's voice faintly call out from beyond the door. Standing there Tsukune just waits for several heartbeats until the door opens to reveal his mother standing there in a nightgown. She looked like she was ready for bed, her eyes going wide at the sight of her only child standing there in the doorway to her home.

With his shoulders slouched and his eyes hollow, Tsukune looked and felt as though his very soul had been ripped from him. Meeting her gaze he saw the instant and all consuming worry in her eyes, Aono Kasumi not caring for a moment _how_ her son came to be in such a state, only that he is in pain and there is something she can possibly do to help.

"Tsukune…what happened to you?" Kasumi asks astonished, the woman reaching out to touch her son's shoulders compassionately.

**_I only wanted one, single thing…_**

"Please…" Tsukune begins brokenly, giving voice to the single desire filling him from the tips of his toes to the crown on his dark haired head. "…Make it stop…"

Looking at him Kasumi's voice is still laden with concern and caring, the Aono woman glad to relieve her son of whatever pain he feels.

"What is wrong Tsukune? What do you want me to stop?" Kasumi asks, the Aono responding in that same, broken and desperate whisper.

"Please…make it stop…"

Not knowing what to do Kasumi carefully steps aside, placing a hand on his back and gently pushing him forward, through the door of their home and into the living room.

In the distance a flash of lightning can be seen, the boom of thunder echoing across the suburban neighborhood.

"Come inside Tsukune, it's going to rain soon…" Kasumi bids him enter.

Like a puppet on strings Tsukune walks into the house, Kasumi leading him to the sofa in the living room before calling out to her husband upstairs.

"Honey! Get down here! Tsukune's here and something's wrong!"

Aono Taka had been in bed, ready to turn in for the evening when Tsukune knocked and Kasumi went to answer. Hearing his wife's voice come from downstairs he'd sat up and listened, hearing his wife call for him and mentioning Tsukune he doesn't hesitate to throw off the blankets and come downstairs.

He'd practically flown down the steps while Kasumi returned to the front door and closed it, making sure to lock it before she returns to her son. Dressed in his boxers and a night shirt Taka hits the bottom of the steps and locates Tsukune quickly; approaching Tsukune his voice is laced with concern and compassion.

"Tsukune, what's wrong? Has something happened?" Taka asks, a part of him suspecting that Ria has done something to him, Tsukune's father never forgetting what Moka's oldest half sister did to him.

"Please…" Tsukune continues, repeating the words like a mantra. "Make it stop…"

Sitting down next to him on the sofa Taka looks between Tsukune and Kasumi, the man's eyes searching and questioning, Kasumi merely shrugging her shoulders in response to the silent question. At this point she knew no more than he did.

"Tsukune, we love you and we're here for you, so why don't you talk to us?" Taka asks, and Tsukune doesn't answer him, his words coming out like a broken record.

"Please…make it stop…"

Sharing another look neither Tsukune's mother or father has any idea what has happened to their son or how to fix it. With no idea what has transpired, neither of them has any idea what to do with him.

"What should we do?" Taka asks Kasumi, ignoring his son's whispered plea.

"I don't know, but I bet this has something to do with Moka…" Kasumi says suspiciously. "Something had to happen between the two of them…"

Looking at her Taka raises an eyebrow in questioning.

"How can you possibly know that?" He asks disbelieving, and Kasumi shrugs.

"Women's intuition." She says matter of factly, as though that simply explained everything.

**_There was one other time when my mother's intuition thought something was wrong… She began to suspect that Otou-san was having an affair with you Ria, and I ended up having to assure her that he wouldn't do anything like that and not to worry…_**

Sighing Taka looks down at his son again, not sure what to do.

"Should we call her? Maybe she can tell us what happened…"

Looking up from Tsukune Taka can see Kasumi shake her head no in denial.

"If that wench _did_ do something to hurt him then she won't talk about with us. She'll try and come over here and take him away, and I'm not going to let my son be hurt by that pink haired little…"

It is clear to Taka that Kasumi wants to say more, but Tsukune's mother bites her tongue. Shaking his head Taka looks back at Tsukune, Aono Taka not sure whether to blame Moka or Ria for Tsukune's current predicament.

"Should we at least put him to bed?" Taka asks, looking back to his wife.

Kasumi nods her head in approval.

"Maybe after he gets some rest he'll be ready to talk about it." Kasumi agrees.

They still had his old room just as he'd left it. Unlike other couples who turn their child's former bedroom into an office or a recreational room of some kind, both Taka and Kasumi had agreed that Tsukune marrying Moka may've been a bit rash and that the two of them were bound to get into a bad disagreement or two, and Tsukune may want to return home for a few days to cool off, and they weren't going to have him sleep on the sofa when he did.

"Let's go Tsukune…" Kasumi begins quietly, taking her son's hands in hers. "We can talk in the morning, OK?"

With Taka's assistance the two of them manage to get the Aono vampire to his feet, Tsukune's response unchanged from every other time they've tried to talk to him.

"Please…make it stop…"

Ignoring that both Kasumi and Taka lead him up the steps, the sealed Aono vampire walking up the steps one at a time. At the top of the steps Taka slides past, striding to Tsukune's door and opening it for his wife, allowing her to guide their son into his old room without stopping.

Leading Tsukune through the door Kasumi manages to get Tsukune to lie down on the bed, the Aono vampire rolling into the bed in a flop, laying on his back and just staring blankly up at the ceiling, his gaze empty and unseeing.

Sitting on the bed next to him Kasumi looks away, finding her husband standing in the doorway. Tsukune's parents share a knowing look, a silent agreement coming to both of them. Kasumi pushing off the bed they both move about the room, grabbing anything Tsukune may use as a weapon to try and hurt himself, should their son decide that he didn't want to live any longer. Taka checks the closet, emptying out anything that Tsukune may use a rope or a blade, the two humans both meeting up at the door to the hall, Kasumi casting one last look toward her son, still lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Try to get some sleep Tsukune…" Kasumi pleads with her son. "We'll be in our bedroom if you need anything, so don't hesitate to ask."

Tsukune just lies there unmoving and unseeing. Sighing Kasumi motions for Taka to leave first, the older man doing so before Kasumi walks out, closing the door behind her…

**_ In hindsight, I can only wonder if that was supposed to be my parent's 'sex night' and if it was, I interrupted it. Funny how life works, isn't it?_**

Lying on his bed Tsukune doesn't know how much time passes, minutes, hours, he simply isn't aware. Laying there another thought joins his first, at long last a solution to the Aono vampire's problem.

_If I die, this pain will stop…_

Surprised by the simplicity of it all Tsukune slowly sits up, his gaze searching around the room for something he can use to bleed himself, the Aono remembering that as a vampire one of the only ways he can die is by exsanguination or decapitation. Knowing that he won't be able to chop his own head off, the Aono chooses his only other option.

_I'll have to bleed myself dry…_

_ **With no weapon I chose to use my bare hands. I knew that it wouldn't be easy, that I would have to literally rip the flesh from my arm to try and kill myself, but I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't care how much it hurt or how hard it would be, I wanted to die just to get away from the pain. I never thought about sneaking out to go throw myself into a river or jump off a building…**_

Reaching up the Aono begins to scratch at his wrist, cursing the fact that he's trimmed his fingernails as he begins to dig away at the flesh there, ignoring the (relatively) minor physical pain he feels compared to the pain he's felt since Moka's inconceivable betrayal.

"Tsuki!" Kyoko's voice screeches into his eyes, the door flying open Tsukune's cousin stands in the doorway, dressed in a tank top and shorts and flip flops.

**_Were I aware I would've noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra and looked like she'd been running…_**

"Tsuki! What are you doing!" Kyoko screams in terror at the sight of her cousin digging at his wrists, trying to cut himself and bleed himself dry.

Rushing to her cousin lying on the floor Kyoko grabs at his wrists, scrambling to pull his hands apart. Adrenaline pounding through her system Kyoko pulls with all of her might, her entire being focused on pulling Tsukune's fingers from his wrist, to stop him from trying to hurt himself.

At the sound of Kyoko's shout both Taka and Kasumi rush into the room, Tsukune's parents both nearly jumping through the roof in surprise at the sight of their son trying to cut his wrists and commit suicide.

Feeling a rush of fear and concern for their child both Taka and Kasumi join Kyoko in her efforts to stop Tsukune before he can do anything to seriously hurt himself. The three of them working together they manage to pull Tsukune's fingers from his wrist, their faces contorted with effort.

"Please…make it stop!" Tsukune pleads, screaming at the three of them, Kasumi and Taka sharing another look while Kyoko tries to talk to him.

"Tsuki, what are you doing? Tell us what's wrong and we'll help you, so just talk to us! This isn't the answer! Please!" Kyoko insists, and Tsukune just stares blankly at the ceiling.

Looking up from her cousin's face Kyoko doesn't know what to do to try and help him.

"We can't keep him here…" Taka begins slowly; his face contorted in exertion, the full grown Japanese man holding one of Tsukune's arms away from the other.

"You're right…" Kasumi agrees quietly, his mother doing her utmost to hold on to Tsukune's other arm.

"What are you two talking about!" Kyoko asks; surprise and shock filling her voice at what her aunt and uncle are insinuating.

Turning from her husband to face Kyoko Kasumi's voice is even and calm, a sharp contrast to Kyoko's.

"We have to take him to a hospital." Kasumi's voice carries just the barest hint of resignation and regret. "We can't watch him here, and if he does this again there's no guarantee that we'll be able to stop him before he actually manages to hurt himself…"

"You're talking about Tsuki! Your own son! How can you even think about sending him to an Asylum?" Kyoko demands in surprise, regret filling Kasumi's eyes as she answers.

"I wish there was some other way…but we have to do what's best for him, and we can't watch him 24/7, they have doctors there that can help him…"

Looking down at Tsukune, each of his arms held by his parents, Kyoko can't believe that they're actually considering doing what their doing.

**_I could see it on her face…She didn't want to send me here, but she knew my parents were right. She knew that if they didn't have me committed then there was no guarantee I would live to see the sun rise, that if I really wanted to kill myself, they didn't have a choice…_**

Sighing in resignation Kyoko wearily nods her head.

It is only through sheer lack of will that Tsukune's parents had been able to separate his hand from his wrist. Had he been using his vampire strength there would've been no way they would've been able to budge him, but as it is the Aono doesn't have the strength of will to do anything, the vampire truly wanting nothing more than the pain in his chest to stop.

"All right, let's get him to the car…"

**XXX**

With his attempt at killing himself failing, Tsukune became listless, nothing more than breathing dead weight as his parents and cousin lifted him up and carried him to the Aono's car. Getting him into the backseat was criminally easy, and Kyoko took the seat next to him, her heart breaking at the sight of him just lying there in the seat, the cousin that she grew up and loved like a brother shattered.

Like Kyoko, it is difficult for both of Tsukune's parents to look at him and see him in such a state and be unable to do anything about it. Seeing him trying to hurt himself had driven home for both of them just how badly their son had been damaged, and in spite of the mounting anger Kasumi was beginning to feel for Tsukune's wife, she knows that she has to at least try and reach out to her.

"I'm going to call Moka…" Kasumi explains to Taka as her husband starts the compact car.

Recognizing the tone in her voice Taka knows better then to argue. He's heard that tone before and whenever he does it means only a single thing, his wife has decided to do something and there is nothing he or anyone else can do to stop her.

"Ok." He agrees, turning the key and starting the car.

Reaching into her purse Kasumi withdraws her mobile phone, though the two of them are still dressed in bed clothes neither of them really cares, the need to get Tsukune to a hospital overriding social norms, combined with the late hour neither of them believed that their going out in public dressed for bed would cause a problem. Going through Kasumi's contact list the number for Tsukune and Moka's apartment is preprogrammed and even on speed dial. With a press of a button the cellular phone automatically dials their apartment, the line connecting and the phone ringing four times before the answering machine clicks on, a pre-recorded message playing.

Hearing it Kasumi scoffs, hitting the 'end' button on the keypad, killing the call.

"No answer?" Taka asks, pulling the car into motion, the small compact car on its way to the nearest mental hospital.

"No." Kasumi answers with a shake of her head. "I'm going to try her mobile phone, maybe it's possible that she's out looking for Tsukune…"

Kasumi knew that such a possibility was a long shot, a _very_ long shot, but a part of her wants to hold out hope that her son's idyllic marriage isn't through, that whatever happened to leave him like he is _isn't_ his wife's fault and that it was something else. However, another part of her knows that there is very little that could damage her son so badly, and betrayal by a loved one is just about the only thing and since neither she, Taka or Kyoko have done anything to him in recent history, that really only leaves one other person…

Hitting the button to dial Moka's mobile phone the phone automatically dials the number, the phone ringing several times before Moka's voice mail greeting begins to play.

**_She left her phone in her purse, and I imagine she was too busy fucking that goddamn dog to answer her phone, so I doubt she even heard it. That disgusting whore…_**

Sighing Kasumi doesn't know what else to do other than leave a message and hope that Moka will return the call. The message plays through the speaker, the phone beeping Kasumi takes a deep breath, wanting to say everything in one sentence and get it out before she has a chance to accuse Moka of anything…

"Moka, it's your mother-in-law, 11:45 pm Wednesday. Tsukune came to the house about half an hour ago looking like he'd been hit by a truck. He hasn't spoken anything other than asking us to 'make it stop' and Kyoko came over to try and talk to him and she found him trying to cut his wrists. We're taking him to Nippon Daishou Mental Hospital to have him committed, we simply can't watch him and we need to get him the help he needs. Please call me back and let me know if you can shine any light on this situation, you know the number."

With that Kasumi ends the call, ending the voice mail message…

**_That whore probably found it this morning, took one listen and erased it… I don't doubt that she wants me to rot here, perfectly willing to let me suffer while she has another round with her new pet…_**

"No answer?" Taka half asks, in the back seat Kyoko doesn't take her attention away from Tsukune, the young girl afraid that her cousin is going to try to spontaneously hurt himself again, and she wasn't going to let him.

Sitting in the passenger seat Kasumi shakes her head no.

"No, no answer, and I have no idea who else to call." Kasumi explains, shutting her phone.

Sitting in the driver's seat Taka's lips turn down in a scowl. There _is_ one other person they or rather _he_ could call…

He doesn't like to think about…her… _She_ tried to make him miserable and wanted to compromise his morality for own twisted pleasure. She'd gotten him drunk and seduced him, lying in bed next to him the following morning as he came out of his drunken haze, telling him that Taka had, in a moment of weakness, broken his marriage vows and had sex with her. He'd immediately wanted to call the whole thing a drunken mistake and forget it, but she had a different opinion. She wanted more; she wanted them to have an extra-marital affair, based solely on carnal pleasure. He tried to tell her that he didn't want that, but she'd threatened to tell Kasumi what had transpired between them the night before, and Taka knew if anything that would destroy if not seriously damage his marriage with Kasumi. In the end he'd agreed, and he and Ria had a several month long affair, Ria serving not only as his 'midnight lover' but also his supervisor in his new position at Fairy Tale, giving her ample opportunity to 'work late' under the guise of getting Taka accustomed to his new position, literally and figuratively..

Looking back toward Tsukune Kasumi's eyes are filled with longing, seeing her son just lying there in the back seat, like nothing so much as a wet noodle, just flopped into the seat, nearly immobile. The only solace she can find is that he occasionally blinks, and his chest slowly rises and falls in time with his breathing, both things telling her that he is in fact, alive.

"Can't you call Moka's father?" Kyoko asks from the backseat, leaning forward, her gaze questioning as she shifts her eyes from Taka to Kasumi and back again.

Meeting her gaze Kasumi quietly shakes her head no.

"We don't have any way to contact him." Kasumi explains for Kyoko. "We've only spoken to him twice…"

"Twice…?" Kyoko asks in shock, the girl surprised that Tsukune's father-in-law hasn't spoken more to his son-in-law's _actual _family.

In reality it is Issa's belief that he and his family are Tsukune's actual family now, that Tsukune is only maintaining a relationship with his former human brood to keep up appearances. In Issa's eyes both Kasumi and Taka, and any other human for that matter, are nothing more than cattle and don't deserve the grace of his presence, much less being spoken to.

**_That slut is the exact same way…_**

The first time they'd met Issa it had been at the wedding rehearsal. Originally Issa wanted no parts of the 'human ceremony' and had vetoed even appearing, much less being involved. Kokoa had been of a similar opinion, while Kahlua had happily agreed to be one of Moka's bridesmaids and thought it was 'cute how she wanted to play at getting married.' Not wanting to upset Kahlua Moka had let the insinuation that she was 'playing' at marriage go and accepted it. She'd then gone to work on her father, telling him that the ceremony was important to her and Tsukune, and that she wanted him to be present, to give her away to her new mate. Issa had reluctantly agreed, much to Gyokuro's chagrin. Thus, Issa appeared at the wedding rehearsal, fulfilling his role as the Father of the Bride. After the rehearsal both Taka and Kasumi approached him and introduced themselves, speaking politely to at least break the ice between them. Issa had brought Gyokuro along, in spite of her protests, and when they saw her they assumed Gyokuro to be Ria and Moka's mother. Issa calmly told them that was _not_ the case, that both Ria and Moka's mothers were dead, that Gyokuro was the mother to Kahlua and Kokoa, Moka and Ria's half sisters. Needless to say both Kasumi and Taka had been shocked to hear that, and it was after the wedding during the reception that they managed to speak to him again, trying to ascertain some way to contact him in case an emergency should arise. Issa had told them that they could contact Ria, and she would handle the situation, calmly stating that Taka should already have all of her information.

After that, neither of them has spoken to the man since, and Taka chooses not to think about the number programmed into his mobile phone with Ria's name on it. He vehemently does not want to speak to her, and would rather have his own teeth ripped from his gums before speaking to her again.

Sighing Taka reaches into his pocket, withdrawing his mobile phone and finding the contact number, careful to split his attention between the road and the phone. Fortunately for him there are very few cars on the road at this time of night, and most of the country is asleep.

Finding Ria's name Taka hits the 'send' button, putting the phone to his ear and putting his eyes fully on the road, one hand on the wheel. He doesn't dare give the phone to Kasumi, the thought that Ria might answer the phone in a way that hints to them having more than a professional relationship forefront in Taka's mind.

The phone rings, the gentle sound of the call trying to connect replaying four times before it clicks off, and a woman's voice answers, gentle music barely perceptible in the background.

"Hell-o Taka-darling…" Ria's purr comes through the speaker, the Aono male incredibly glad he didn't give his phone to Kasumi.

The greeting is anything but what a superior should say to a man who is just a subordinate.

"Hello, Ria-san…" Taka's tone is cold and detached; a stark contrast to Ria's own.

"Oh me oh my…how cold of you to speak to me like that…" Ria trails playfully, Taka opening his mouth to speak but Ria continues. "Tell me, what has possessed you to call me this evening? Did you finally become bored of that boorish woman you call your wife?"

Sitting there Taka bites his tongue, the Aono feeling the desire to deny that accusation and to tell Ria that he loves Kasumi more each passing day, that he regrets what they had and every day Taka is glad that it is over, but he can't. Were he to 'tell her off' with Kasumi sitting right there his wife would undoubtedly ask questions that Taka doesn't want to have to answer, so the Aono simply swallows the indignation, instead choosing to focus the subject of the conversation onto the actual reason he called her: Tsukune and his current predicament.

"Actually…I'm calling because something has happened with Tsukune." Taka informs her, keeping his voice even. "He came to the house about an hour ago muttering to himself and we haven't been able to get him to communicate with us. We put him to bed thinking that he might feel better in the morning and his cousin came over and found him trying to cut his wrists with his bare hands. We're taking him to Nippon Daishou Mental Hospital to get him some help. We tried contacting Moka to see if she could tell us anything but she didn't answer her phone, and you're the only person in her family that we can call other than her, so…" Taka trails, not sure what else he has to say.

"I see…" Ria answers him, her tone of a person whose mind is somewhere else. "Nippon Daishou Mental Hospital you say?" Ria asks, suddenly serious, and Taka nods.

"That's right, Nippon Daishou Mental Hospital in Tokyo, you know where it is don't you?" Taka asks, trying to be helpful.

"I'll find it." Ria assures him, the line disconnecting after that.

Hearing the sudden dial tone Taka is blatantly surprised. He'd been expecting Ria to tease him some more, or insult Kasumi or remind him of the mistaken affair they'd once shared, instead she'd merely hung up the phone and left it at that.

"Well?" Kasumi asks, Taka closing his phone and slipping it into his pocket.

"Ria-san is aware of what we're doing. I assume she'll tell Moka's father, or something." Taka says with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sighing Kasumi shakes her head, looking back into the backseat at her son, still lying on the seat with Kyoko's gaze locked on him, his eyes unseeing.

"Tsukune…what has happened to you?"

**XXX**

**Present **

Again Ria holds up her hand for him to stop, this time her voice comes out smoothly, speaking with a soft, relaxed tone.

"That is enough Tsukune." Ria says gently, lowering her hand. "I can put the rest of the story together from there."

She'd been at one of her Father's parties when the call came in, and she couldn't just leave the party without garnering some suspicion, not only from the guests but from her father as well. Sekitan Ria knows an opportunity when she sees it, and she wasn't about to waste this opportunity by being reckless. After all haste makes waste…

Nodding Tsukune opens and closes his fists, a sure sign of agitation. She can see it in his body language, he wants to do something, wants to make Moka suffer and cry, wants to hurt her like Ria promised he would.

Looking into his eyes she can practically feel the cold fury burning there, the anger at being slighted, at being abused and treated like a plaything, at suffering everything he has endured only to be thrown aside like a momentary distraction. He wants revenge, and Ria is more than happy to help him get it, but first, there is something that must be discussed, one final piece to her hastily formed plan to crush her younger sister that must be secured before they can move forward.

"What now?" Tsukune growls at her, the Aono vampire shifting his weight between his feet, another sign of his darkening mood.

_He wants to destroy… He doesn't like just standing around and not doing anything to bring about what he wants… How glorious…_

"There is but one thing that must be dealt with before we can begin your revenge against my imotou, Tsukune." Ria explains carefully, Tsukune's eyes narrowing toward her in annoyance.

"What?" He demands angrily, wanting to get on with things, while Ria only wants to seemingly delay him.

"I assume you no longer wish to be mated to her after you accuse her of this…filthy act, am I correct?" Ria asks knowingly, and Tsukune's eyes flare in anger.

"No. I don't want anything more to do with that slut." Tsukune's voice answers her in a growl, to Ria the sound of it is like a hammer slamming down and smashing whatever love he once felt for Akashiya Moka.

_It really is glorious isn't dear sister? _Ria thinks to herself, imagining how distraught Moka will be when Tsukune speaks to her again, when he spits her name and calls her a slut, telling her that he wants nothing more to do with her. _Your precious mate is going to shame you in front of our father and it's all thanks to your own stupidity. I can only ask for one thing more…_

And it is that thing that is next on her lips, the Sekitan Vampiress speaking evenly, hiding how very important this is to not only her, but to their father as well.

"When you were accepted into our family Tsukune you were given a set of responsibilities, not only to Moka but to our clan as well." Ria explains to him. "Being accepted as a mate to one of our Father's daughters' means that you were bound to give him a grand child, to mate with one of them and increase the size of our family with your offspring…"

Standing there the Aono seems to understand exactly where Ria is going with her line of logic…

"Is this where you tell me I have to choose another daughter if I want to be free of Moka?" Tsukune asks intuitively, and Ria's crimson lips turn up in a pleased smile.

"Oh me oh my, did Moka explain that part of the blood vows to you?" Ria asks with surprise coloring her tone. "I honestly suspected my dear, sweet imotou to neglect to mention it…"

Ria trails then, looking into his eyes she can see the anger he still feels there, simmering and bubbling. It is a look she has seen many times on the faces and in the eyes of her father's enemies, vampires that she has schemed and crushed, taken everything from and left them in ruin, each of them looking at her and her father with nearly the exact same expression in Tsukune's eyes, the look of absolute loathing and disgust, the smile like a poisonous flower in full bloom, carrying with it a promise of retribution and torment.

"I want you." Tsukune says matter of factly and without hesitation, his gaze meeting hers Ria is momentarily taken aback by it.

"Are you sure Tsukune?" Ria asks, forcing herself to say the words that she is duty-bound to say. "You could choose Kahlua or Kokoa, either one would have to accept you as their mate…"

"I want you…" His response is unwavering, stepping forward he does what Ria never thought he would do.

Wrapping his arms around her neck, he kisses her. To her sheer surprise and delight, it isn't just a simple peck on the lips, a sweet, quick, innocent kiss that would be shared between lovers. No, he presses his lips to hers possessively, her mouth opening in surprise Tsukune slips his tongue past her lips, brushing against her fangs he leans her backward, his posture dominating and possessive, the Aono seeking to make her his in a way that he never has before. After a moment her covered arms snake around his neck, her fingers interlocking behind him, the Sekitan vampiress hanging on him as his hands slip down to the small of her back, Tsukune supporting her while she in turn hangs upon him, her tongue coiling and writhing with his, Tsukune kissing her for the first time without Ria having to provoke or prod the Aono vampire to do so…

It was their first true kiss, and would not be the last…


	3. Ch 3 It Begins

Chapter 3 It Begins

Pulling back from Ria Tsukune leans over her predatorily, the anger in his eyes still burning.

"What now?" The Aono asks, pulling Ria up to a vertical position, the Sekitan Vampiress smiling victoriously in an expression that she just can't suppress.

"Now we leave this place." Ria explains to him.

"Are we returning to the castle?" Tsukune asks, and Ria slowly shakes her head no, her smile never faltering.

"No, not yet, at least." Ria confirms for him, and Tsukune stares at her uncomprehending.

He wants to put an end to his relationship with Moka, he wants to make her suffer and watch her weep in sadness as he rips himself away from her. Ria on the other hand wishes to orchestrate the most painful, heart wrenching downfall Aono Moka has ever experienced.

"Then where are we going?" Tsukune asks with anger coloring his tone. "I want her to suffer for what she's done to me."

Nodding Ria places a gentle hand on his arm, looking into her eyes the Aono vampire can see a jovial gleam in her eyes. Before the sight of it always sent a shiver down his spine, because he knew that the 'scheming bitch' smiling was always a sure sign that she was planning something, and that usually involved making him suffer even more.

Now though, he finds himself filled with anticipation at the sight of that smile, that whatever Ria is planning, it's going to hurt Moka, it's going to make her pay for what she's done to him.

"We're going to go to one of our Father's vacation homes in the Caribbean; Moka will never think to look for you there, and we can be alone…"

Tsukune can't miss the implication in her tone, what she intends to do once the two of them are alone together…

For the first time the Aono finds himself looking forward the experience. To say that Ria is an experienced lover and knows how to please a man is a drastic understatement, and every time they'd been together before had been against his will.

_Now though…_

"I assume you want me to fuck you silly while we're there, and when Moka shows up you intend to have her catch us in the act?" Tsukune asks, and Ria smiles, slowly shaking her head no.

"No…as enjoyable as it would be for that spoiled brat to catch you fucking my brains out I doubt that will happen. She'll likely come here seeking you, and when she learns that you aren't here and that I released you she'll go running to our father claiming I kidnapped you or took you against your will. When that time comes Father will likely send someone to retrieve us, and it is then that you will tell our Lord what my imotou has done."

"Then let's go." Tsukune says, walking toward the door, eager to get out of the Asylum and on to taking his revenge.

"Very well Tsukune." Ria smiles at him.

**XXX**

Getting out of the hospital had been criminally easy. With Tsukune free and his mind restored they'd waltzed out of his cell without a problem. Getting to the lobby the female receptionist had tried to stop him, saying that Tsukune needed to remain, and it only took a word from Ria for him to charm her. Looking into her eyes Tsukune had her under his spell almost instantly. His ability to bend women to his will always amazed her, so few vampires were born with anything more than the prodigious abilities common to their entire race. With his charm Tsukune could have a veritable harem of women eager to service him however he wished, yet he only seemed to use the talent when there was no other choice. It always seemed to be such a waste to her.

_Now though…_

Watching him literally charm the woman Ria couldn't help but smile. With a few words Tsukune had the woman literally agreeing to allow him to go and even fill out the proper paperwork so there wouldn't be any problems later. In the state she's in Tsukune could've asked the woman to take her clothes off and walk around the city naked and she'd have done so without hesitation.

With that the two of them strode out of the hospital in the dark of night.

Walking out into the cold night air a limousine waits for both of them, the car quietly idling as the two vampires walk toward it. Stepping quickly Tsukune chivalrously opens the door for Ria, motioning for her to enter the car before him.

"After you, milady." Tsukune grins at her playfully, and Ria smiles, her own voice playful and teasing as she slips into the elongated car.

"Oh me oh my, chivalry isn't dead after all." Ria returns his playful smile. "However shall I reward you…?"

She knew _exactly _how she was going to reward him. Once the two of them were in the backseat of the car and their Rosarios removed Ria was going to fuck his brains out, and he knew it.

Taking a seat in the car Ria waits as Tsukune follows her into the limo, closing the door behind him. With the door closed Ria reaches up to her own neck, grasping the sealing talisman there and removing it.

PLINK.

Almost immediately a flurry of bats fills the air around her, her monster aura manifesting as the swarm as it surges out of her body, the swarm of bats swarming back onto her body, returning to her false human form, changing Ria into the true creature of the night she is.

Her hair remains as black as coal, her skin becomes marble hard and takes on just the barest hint of white. Her already sensual body becomes fuller, pressing against the seems of her tailor made dress, opening her eyes they're now blood red and slitted.

In her true form Ria seems to emanate power and authority. Before Tsukune had always found it intimidating, like she was a predator looking for her next meal. Now Tsukune finds the inviting smile on her face arousing, her generous curves straining against her clothes. She's covered from the neck down, but she may as well have been wearing nothing at all for all her clothing concealed.

If anything the tailored clothing seems only to accentuate her curves, making her look even more attractive than she would be otherwise.

"Remove your Rosario Tsukune." Ria's voice is laced with anticipation. "There is no need for it here."

The car pulling into motion Tsukune reaches out to his wrist, removing the object there with a small 'plink.'

The change is almost instantaneous. Like with Ria a swarm of bats fills the inside of the limo, the swarm surrounding Tsukune and disappearing into him, filling him with energy and power. His hair turning silver Ria can see his muscles beneath his shirt bulge, Tsukune changing from the meek human boy he once was to the living Adonis that is his vampire form.

With the last of the bats gone the Aono opens his eyes, like Ria his eyes are blood red and slitted, his lips spreading in a sadistic smile. She can feel his aura now, strong and powerful, though something was different about it, she can feel something strange inside his aura, something primal and animalistic, something she'd never felt in another vampire before.

"I want you…" His voice drips desire, the anger from before still in his eyes.

"Oh me oh my, then take me…" Ria offers breathlessly, forgetting about the strange feeling she's getting from Tsukune's aura, a part of her eagerly anticipating what's to come.

Tsukune needs no more encouragement, the Aono vampire pouncing on top of her his hands begin to grab and grope, his lips claiming hers once again. Satisfaction fills him as he feels Ria returning the kiss, her tongue dancing with his as the two of them begin to disrobe. Her gloved hands reaching behind her to the zipper on her gown, pulling the zipper down before Tsukune rips the million dollar dress from her skin. Reaching down to his own waist the Aono frantically begins to remove his belt, pulling his pants and his boxers off in a hurry Ria breaks their kiss just long enough to pull his shirt off over his head. Momentarily looking down at his chest she traces her hands over a few of his many scars, knowing that he has always been self conscious about the many marks that mar his skin, though she'd long ago gotten comfortable with them. Kissing her again his hands grab her dress by the shoulders and pull down, pulling the silk dress off her body and down past her feet, the Aono wanting to get it out of the way so they can begin.

The dress slipping off her feet Ria isn't wearing any underwear, the sight of her bringing him to full girth, the sight of his member bringing a smile to her face.

"Fuck me Tsukune…" Ria breathes. "Fuck me like she fucked that werewolf, cum in me until I can't even stand!"

Growling in response the Aono kisses her again, shifting his lower body to align with hers, placing himself at her entrance he can feel her love juices seeping from her labia. With no foreplay at all Tsukune shoves himself inside of her, Ria's sheath accepting all of him right to the hilt. Feeling his head press against her womb Ria feels a surge of pleasure, a moan escaping her lips, Tsukune swallowing that moan with their kiss, their tongues still entwined with one another, the Aono feeling a surge of satisfaction at hearing her moan, at her receiving pleasure from him.

He begins to move, pounding away at her with abandon, his anger filling him he doesn't care about making Ria feel good. This isn't him making love, he was fucking her, drowning in animalistic lust he was going to unload all the fury and anger he felt toward Moka fucking Ria, he was going to empty everything he had inside of her and if she wasn't pregnant by the time he was done he would do it again once they'd gotten to this vacation home.

_This could only be better if that whore were here to see it…_

**XXX**

Opening her eyes Aono Moka sits up with a start. Breathing short, sharp breaths the image of the dream was still clear in her mind and she couldn't believe what she saw.

She'd saw it clear as day. She saw Ria moaning, could see it as though she were looking through Tsukune's eyes, Moka's older half sister moaning her husband's name, crying out for him to go harder, for more. She'd heard Ria beg him to finish inside of her, to do to her what 'that werewolf did to Moka' and Tsukune had been more than eager to please.

Blinking Moka pushes the thoughts out of her mind. It was just a dream; there was no way it was really going to happen. If Tsukune went to Ria and got her pregnant and actually had a family with her instead of Moka it would crush her. Moka has quietly despised Ria ever since the older vampiress forced Tsukune into bed with her. It is only at her father's behest that Moka stomachs Ria's presence, and when Tsukune had finally broken free of her they'd both agreed to do whatever is necessary to stay away from her.

_It was just a dream. _'Omote' Moka tells herself, her seal persona remaining quiet._ Nothing more than my sub conscious mind playing tricks on me. Tsukune would never do something like that. He may be hurt and in pain and he may even be angry at what's happened, but he would never willingly go to her._

It takes several moments for her breathing to return to normal, and even once she's calmed down sitting on her and Tsukune's marriage bed Aono Moka can't find the motivation to move. Her husband's scent still permeates the sheets, and with the door closed she can still smell it even though it's been over twelve hours since Tsukune was last in the room.

Dressed in a night gown the pink haired vampire looks to the right, at the vacant spot on the king sized bed where Tsukune normally sleeps, his alarm clock showing that it's after 7 o'clock in the morning.

_Where is he? Why hasn't he come back yet?_

Her inner self remains silent. She hasn't spoken to her seal personality since the night before…

**Flashback**

Meeting Tsukune's eyes she knows that she's won. Looking into her husband's eyes after Gin ejaculated inside of her Moka knows that she's finally done it; that his will to defy her has been shattered and that all she has to do now is send Gin on his way and explain to Tsukune that they would be raising their children solely around her family until they were teenagers, _then_ she would permit Tsukune's human family to interact with them.

Unfortunately Tsukune turns away from her after only a bare moment, his eyes brimming over with pain and anguish Moka's first instinct is to try and help him, to console him and tell him that everything is going to be all right, that this won't happen again and everything can go back to how it was once they sent Gin on his way.

Unfortunately, standing there with Gin's semen flowing down her leg, leaning against the wall Moka can't bring herself to say anything for a moment, and it is in that moment of awkward silence that her husband walks toward the door and opens it, never once looking back before slamming the door behind him. In that moment 'Outer' Moka feels a surge of regret, that maybe she took this too far and that she'd done too much.

Then her other self spoke to her in her mind.

**_We've done only what we threatened to do if Tsukune didn't yield. There is no shame in this._**

_It still doesn't feel right…_

Her other self remains silent at that, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the statement. When Gin had first entered her she'd felt incredibly ashamed of herself, Tsukune was right there and everything just felt wrong. Then as time went on and she adjusted to him and Gin began to hit her G spot she couldn't keep her voice in. When he'd came inside of her she'd felt this strange feeling come over her. Tsukune had done it before several times, but it had never felt like that.

What was strange was it wasn't a pleasant feeling, it was a disturbing feeling that Moka couldn't quite identify, like something very wrong was happening, but she didn't know what.

"Well…" Gin begins, smiling anticipatorily, reaching out toward Moka to touch her once again. "Let's have another round…"

His fingers reach for her breasts, ready to grope them and take ahold of Moka again for another go. The second his fingers touch her skin Moka reaches out, her right hand sticking out righteous fury fills her as she slaps Gin across his left cheek.

SLAP!

Stumbling from the force of the blow Gin spins his head back toward Moka, the suave werewolf shocked and surprised at the sudden slap.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME?" Moka snaps at him, her jade green eyes brimming with fury. "Who do you think you are!"

Shocked stupor on his face Gin's response is blunt and straight to the point.

"I'm the guy _YOU_ asked to give you a baby!" The werewolf responds irately. "The guy who just blew his load inside you!" Gin's voice fills with anger as he speaks, his rage rising with each passing second.

"And you think that means anything!" Moka snaps back, the pink haired woman still furious that Gin would think that he is worthy of her, even as she lowers her hand. "The only reason you're here is because I wanted to prove to Tsukune just how far I was willing to go!"

Standing there Gin narrows his eyes in anger, the realization finally dawning on the suave werewolf.

"This was all for that sonofabitch!" Gin demands irately, feeling like he was nothing more than a toy that had been used.

It was not a feeling that he liked, not at all.

Again Moka raises her hand, slapping Gin again.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Tsukune that way!" Moka growls at him. "He's twenty times the man you are!"

Growling in anger the werewolf turns away from the pink haired woman who just received his seed and walks to his pile of discarded clothing. Grabbing his underwear Gin doesn't bother to clean himself off, the werewolf mumbling as he pulls on his pants.

"I can't fucking believe this…" Gin mutters, grabbing his pants and pulling them on. "_You_ call me over here, have me fuck your brains out, and then you have the gall to send _me_ away and tell me that I'm inferior to that little pussy who just walked out on you?"

He isn't used to being the one being used. He is the USER, the one who sleeps with a woman and then sends them on their way, broken heart or not. Never once has a woman called him, enjoyed his services and then told him that he was unworthy, that another man was better than him, and he wasn't going to stand for it. He is Morinoka Ginei, Ladies Man with a trail of women a mile long who would eagerly jump into bed with him again. He wasn't some human vibrator to be used in a vampire pissing contest…

Moka raises her hand again, and this time Gin ducks, avoiding Moka's backhanded slap the werewolf glares at her, the werewolf flirting with the idea to transform right then and there and pouncing on the female vampire and showing her just what position she's in.

Seeing the look in his eyes Moka's free hand grabs the Rosario still hanging around her neck, narrowing her eyes Moka is ready to rip the Rosario from her collar and release her true self at the slightest sign that Gin is going to attack her.

"Leave now or I'll take off my Rosario and let my other self handle you." Moka threatens, and Gin raises both hands in surrender, standing there a moment before bending down again, grabbing his shirt and picking it up, slipping his arms through the sleeves and draping it across his shoulders and not even bothering to button it before he begins to head for the door.

"No need to tell me twice." Gin mutters matter of factly.

Stopping at the door the suave werewolf doesn't want to just walk out with his tail between his legs. With his hand on the knob Gin wants to say something, wants get some measure of comeuppance toward Aono Moka for what she'd done to him.

"Get out!" Moka says again with Gin standing at the door, his semen still flowing down her leg. "I don't want you here when Tsukune gets back!"

Hearing that the werewolf scoffs in disbelief.

"If you haven't cut Tsukune's balls off by now he won't be coming back." Gin smiles at her, suddenly knowing what to say to hurt the pink haired wench. "You think that Tsukune is going to come back after you fuck another man right in front of him?"

Moka blinks in surprise at Gin's question. The thought that Tsukune wouldn't be coming back never occurred to her. He _has_ to come back, they're married and they love each other, and this was nothing but meaningless sex. Why would he leave her because of that?

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Moka snaps back, crossing her arms over her bare chest and turning her head away in disgust, her pink hair swirling around her body. "Tsukune loves me and we're going to be together! Once he comes back and tells me that he's sorry and he agrees with me everything is going to be fine again!"

Seeing that she's serious Gin scoffs in disgust, slowly shaking his head back and forth.

"_If _he comes back, then you really have cut his balls off and have them in a box somewhere." Gin comments, opening the door. "If Tsukune is any sort of man at all he isn't going to come back. He didn't just walk in on you with another man; you had sex with another man right in front of him and asked for another man's child. Do you honestly think he's going to stand by you while you have my child and raise it as his own, when you conceived it right in front of him out of spite?"

"Who are _you _to talk?" Moka demands irately. "You have no idea how Tsukune and I feel about one another! We love each other!"

"You love him yet you want children from someone else?" Gin asks, shaking his head. "Tell you what Moka, why don't you just lose my number? I'm not some tool for you to use to make your husband jealous."

"That's all you are!" Moka snaps back hotly. "Tsukune is the only man I'm going to have children with and the only reason I even called you in the first place was to show Tsukune how far I was willing to go! I won't have my babies raised around ignorant humans! I won't!"

"Sounds to me like the pot calling the kettle black…" Gin mutters, Moka quirking an eyebrow in anger.

"What was that!" The Aono vampiress snaps and Gin just exhales a tired sigh.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Gin mutters before stepping out, the werewolf slamming the door behind him, already feeling better about being himself.

There are plenty of women out there who will eagerly spread their legs for him, he never goes without three or four possible conquests lined up, each one the next potential star on his website.

He'd been hoping to get Moka on his little site, but with everything that's just happened he doesn't dare even dream about that anymore. His personal creed is 'stay the hell away from crazy women,' and Moka is the worst kind of crazy: crazy and connected. If he put her up on his website and she found out, which they always do eventually, she would probably unleash her Inner self on him and beat him to a bloody pulp, if not send a couple of thugs with guns loaded with silver bullets to turn him into a were-Swiss cheese.

Thinking about his next conquest as he heads down the stairs toward ground level Gin can't help but whistle.

_Tori and Yuki were both free tonight, and they always say they're open to experimenting… Maybe the three of us can 'experiment' back at my place…_

Video of him having sex with two chicks at the same time always brings in a lot of cash, not to mention the boost to his ego. How many men can say they've actually slept with more than one woman more than once in their lives? Plus both of them were a bit freaky and undoubtedly had a wild side hidden away.

Whistling a tune the werewolf reaches into his pants pocket, withdrawing his phone to make a few calls. With a little luck the new video would be up tonight, and he would back on the 'no crazy chicks' train.

_Poor deluded Moka…_ Gin spares one last thought for the pink haired woman he'd longed for in High School but never managed to land. _If you do come back to her Tsukune, you are well and truly whipped…_

Back in the apartment Moka scoffs, dismissing Gin's argument.

**_He's wrong._** 'Ura' Moka says in her mind. **_Tsukune will be back, for now just go get cleaned up. When Tsukune comes back we don't want him seeing us looking like this. Once he apologizes and agrees we can make love again and forget about this whole thing, you'll see._**

As much as she wants to believe her other self the pink haired seal personality isn't so sure, though she does agree with her other self, they need to get cleaned up and get Gin's disgusting semen off of their body. Just feeling it on her leg made her skin crawl.

Walking to their bedroom Moka doesn't even bother picking up the dress and her discarded clothing. Stopping at the door to the bedroom Moka opens the door, inhaling slowly Moka can smell the combined scent of her and Tsukune filling her nostrils, the smell relaxing her. This is her _and_ Tsukune's bedroom, this bed is their marriage bed and she wasn't going to allow Gin into it. He didn't deserve to be here; this Sanctuary of love and peace between her and the man she adored.

Stepping through the door and closing it behind her Moka momentarily drowns herself in Tsukune's scent, unable to get enough of it as she heads for the bathroom. She would get herself cleaned up, and when Tsukune came back in an hour or two she would be ready to greet him. She would welcome him with open arms once he apologized and the two of them would make love again, they would be happy again, she was _sure_ of it.

**Present**

Tsukune didn't come back. She waited for hours only to remain alone, and when she finally locked the door and went to bed it was just after 11 pm. She'd lain down and fallen asleep almost immediately, feeling exhausted not only from what she shared with Gin but from the nigh constant argument she had with Tsukune before the werewolf had shown up. Tsukune hasn't slept in their bed for the last few days, so it wasn't anything major for her to fall asleep without him lying next to her. She'd gone to sleep _knowing_ that he would return overnight, and if he wasn't lying next to her when she woke up, he would be lying on the sofa so as not to wake her up when he came in.

Waiting for Tsukune she'd just listlessly been watching TV, and hadn't thought to call him or even trying to reach out to him. Tsukune had to come _back to her_, if she reached out to him it would make her look weak, and cause her to lose the power in their relationship, and she _couldn't _have that.

Then she'd woken up the next morning and Tsukune hadn't been in the bed with her. She'd checked the apartment and found it empty, no Tsukune. She checked their answering machine and found no messages on it. She hadn't even thought to check her cell phone before she'd sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top Moka sits there for seemingly forever, not knowing what to do. Tsukune was such a huge part of her life that just not having him there with her was beginning to wear on her. She felt empty inside and more than anything wanted to see him again, to fill that void that he'd left, that only he could fill.

_My cell phone!_ The realization hits the Aono vampiress as a commercial plays for a local mobile phone provider. _Maybe he called it!_

Practically shooting to her feet Moka's feet barely touch the floor as she runs toward the kitchen, where she'd left her purse, and her mobile phone, which she unfortunately keeps set on vibrate. She only ever uses the phone when she's out with Tsukune and the two of them have to split up, no one _ever_ calls it otherwise, so there's never been any point to her keeping it with her.

Scrambling at the zipper for her pursue Moka desperately opens the handbag. As long as she was alone she doesn't care how she acts. She desperately wanted to see Tsukune again, sitting there alone she feels like she's back in elementary school. She'd been miserable then and she was miserable now.

Where was Tsukune? He was supposed to be with her and be _her mate_, he was supposed to be there for her, supposed to remain by her side no matter what…

Finding her phone Moka nearly falls over in relief when she sees a missed call and a voicemail waiting. Opening the phone Moka checks the call log first, expecting to see Tsukune's number but instead she sees his mother's number, a feeling of dread forming in her stomach at the sight of Aono Kasumi's phone number.

_Why did she call me? Did he go to his family and tell them what I did? If they know what I did then they're going to encourage him to leave me. They won't understand what's going on! I have to know what he's told them!_

Dialing her voice mail Moka inputs her pass code and raises the phone to her ear, listening intently as Kasumi's voice comes through the speaker.

"Moka, it's your mother-in-law, 11:45 pm Wednesday. Tsukune came to the house about half an hour ago looking like he'd been hit by a truck. He hasn't spoken anything other than asking us to 'make it stop' and Kyoko came over to try and talk to him and she found him trying to cut his wrists. We're taking him to Nippon Daishou Mental Hospital to have him committed, we simply can't watch him and we need to get him the help he needs. Please call me back and let me know if you can shine any light on this situation, you know the number."

The message ends there and a momentary sigh of relief passes her lips. Tsukune hasn't told his family anything. Kasumi wasn't calling to tell her that she was a filthy slut and they were going to push Tsukune to divorce her and leave her alone again.

It's only after a moment that the rest of what Kasumi said sinks in.

_He tried to kill himself, and they're taking him to a mental hospital! I have to do something! If the doctors examine him and they happen to take off his Rosario…_

At best it would be the end of their life in the human world. At worst Tsukune would be killed for breaking their highest law and in spite of their argument Moka doesn't want him to die. This was nothing more than an argument and they would get past it. It wasn't that big a deal and certainly not worth killing yourself or doing something to get yourself killed.

_Nippon Daishou Mental Hospital…_

Her other self remains silent, the Rosario dormant around her neck. If 'Ura-chan' had anything to say about the subject, she was being very tight lipped about it, and 'Omote' had no idea what she was thinking or how she felt.

_I'll find it. I'm his wife, I'll get him released and if I have to use my family's connections to do it then I will. I'll bring him home and show him that he has something to live for, that we're still together and there's nothing to worry about…_

Nodding to herself Moka grabs her handbag, ending the call to her voice mail the Aono vampiress walks toward the door, activating her phone's GPS system to give her directions to the Mental Hospital and her reunion with her husband.

**XXX**

The limo emerging from a tunnel Ria and Tsukune lay on the floor of the limo, holding one another and covered in sweat, semen and other bodily fluids. Both are in their true forms and Tsukune has yet to remove himself from Ria's body, the Sekitan vampiress enjoying the feel of Tsukune's cock inside of her. Breathing lightly she can feel his semen gently flowing out of her, the Aono eager to fill her to bursting and then some.

Gently stroking his hair on the back of his head Tsukune looks up at her, the both of them taking a momentary reprieve to gather their energies and continue anew. Looking into his eyes she could see the anger there, the Aono still furious at Moka for what she'd done to him, but she can also see a measure of satisfaction in his crimson orbs. He'd undeniably enjoyed what they were doing, and she can feel it in the way his member twitches inside of her that he wanted more. Vampires being S class monsters they can have stamina that very few creatures can match, and she'd long ago learned that Tsukune has an amazing amount of stamina for a vampire his age, that if pushed he could wear her out and actually satisfy her.

Feeling the limo pull to a stop Ria smiles at him, continually stroking his hair while his hands hold her by the hips, the Aono not allowing her to pull herself from him, as if she wanted to…

"We've arrived my darling…" Ria whispers, her long coal black hair long since pulled from its bun, hanging around her shoulders and down her back.

His hands slowly slide up and down her sides, his grip on her hips still firm.

"What if I don't want to move?" The Aono whispers huskily, his breath wafting across her ear. "What if I want _my mate_ to stay right where she is…?"

Ria smiles at the desire in his voice, at the fact that he doesn't want to allow her off his pole for even a moment, at the way he'd accented the words 'my mate.' He wanted_ her_, desired _her_, she could _feel _it, and the feeling of being wanted, of being more than just a passing distraction, it left her with a strange, warm feeling in her chest that she doesn't quite understand. While they weren't technically mated yet, his bond with Moka was all but absolved. Once their father learned what she'd done she would be lucky to be cast out and left to wallow in her shame.

"We can stretch out inside…" Ria purrs, her breath hot across his ear. "There's a pool table, and I absolutely _love _being bent over one…"

The thought of having sex with Ria on a pool table or whatever other furniture is inside the house tugs at him. To be able to bang her and stretch out, to hear her screaming voice echo inside the house…

"Do we have to dress?" Tsukune asks, and Ria's lips turn upward in an exultant smile.

"I'll have the driver bring our things." Ria smiles, the two of them beginning to move.

For the first time since they began Tsukune's member pulls itself from her body. Almost immediately Ria can feel the seed that had been held inside begin to flow outward, a part of her wanting to hold it in place, another wanting him to replenish it and then some. Every time he came inside of her she felt as though he might literally drain himself of sperm each time, but he never faltered, never tired for more than a moment before beginning anew.

Moving to the door Ria says nothing to the driver, the goblin in human form has listened to everything that transpired in the rear of the vehicle. He saw everything they did and was taping it. Ria had been hoping that she'd be able to convince Tsukune to at least have sex with her once they were inside the limo as a means for getting revenge against Moka, she'd never thought he would fuck her again and again like he did, and she has it all on high resolution video with crystal clear picture and sound.

She would show Moka later, use the video as the final nail in her younger half sister's coffin. She would have hard copies made to forever preserve these moments, to play years down the road when Moka was gone from their lives but the both of them wanted to relive the satisfaction they felt. Ria knew that Moka would be devastated when she saw her beloved prize fucking another woman and trying to inseminate her.

_For now though, I have to get him inside. I really do like being bent over a pool table and taken like that, and I'm going to enjoy my soon to be mate in every position he knows, and if I teach him a few he didn't, so much the better…_

Opening the door the two naked vampires step out into the warm Caribbean Sun. The house the limo pulled up to sits on several acres of private land, the house even having its own private beach. Issa uses it not only as a vacation home, but as a reward to his executives, giving them time there as a reward for an outstanding performance. At the moment it was vacant, though they always kept a small concealed miniature refrigerator stocked with blood packets and cabinets stocked with other essentials for any vampire.

Approaching the door Ria found herself hoping that Moka takes her time trying to track down her soon to be former mate; that Ria can get forty eight hours alone with him. If that happens, if no one comes looking for them after two full days…

_Then I will take him to see our father myself, he will accuse that bitch of her filthy act and I will watch as he crushes her like a stone. But first…_

Opening the door to the palatial vacation home Ria barely makes it three steps inside, Tsukune hot on her heels before the door closes behind them, the Aono vampire literally sweeping her off her feet like she doesn't weigh a gram.

"Now…" He begins, his eyes searching around the room. "Where's that pool table…"

Smiling Ria extends her arm, pointing the way Tsukune carries her toward the billiard room.

Not ten minutes later the disguised goblin opens the door with an armful of clothing, the sound of Ria and Tsukune joined in rapturous bliss making him want to vomit. Setting the clothes down inside the door the driver steps back out into the sun and closes the door behind him. He would have to wait until the two of them were ready to depart or he simply starved to death. Anything else and Ria-sama would make him regret _not_ dying.

**XXX**

Stepping through the doors of Nippon Daishou Mental Hospital Moka can feel her heart beating in her chest. She desperately hopes that she isn't too late. Its past 8 in the morning and on the way over here she has prayed time and time again that no one has begun to examine Tsukune yet, that she can get there and gets him released before they can examine him.

Sitting behind the receptionist's desk dressed in scrubs is a woman that Moka can only assume is the Hospital's receptionist. Approaching her Moka clutches her handbag tight, her fingers gently rubbing against her left ring finger, the act an unconscious motion she's only vaguely aware that she's even doing as she approaches the desk.

"Can I help you?" The dark haired woman asks politely, unbeknownst to Moka this woman just started her shift less than an hour before, and the woman who dealt with Ria and Tsukune has left for evening and gone home.

"Yes…" Moka begins, placing her bag on the table, showing the wedding band on her left finger. "I'm told my husband was recently committed, and I was wondering if I could get him released…"

"Your husband's name?" The receptionist asks, wanting to make sure this woman even has the right place before they even discuss the nigh zero possibility of him just being released.

"Aono Tsukune." Moka responds calmly, the receptionist nodding before she begins to type on her keyboard.

A few clicks and a moment later the woman looks at the screen, blinking in surprise at what she sees.

"It says here that your husband is no longer here." The receptionist explains to Moka, the pink haired vampiress opening her mouth to ask how when the receptionist continues, silencing the second youngest daughter of Shuzen Issa. "It says here that he was released into the custody of one Sekitan Ria."

"_Ria_…?" Moka whispers the name, cold fear filling her.

It was exactly what she **didn't** want to happen. If Tsukune runs his mouth to her father about what happened the night before and _why_ she did it she's going to be in a world of trouble. She didn't _want_ Gin's child, not really. Sure, she'd **told** Tsukune that; but that was only a bluff.

"Does it say where he was taken?" Moka asks futilely, and the receptionist shakes her head no.

"Nope." The receptionist counters. "You'll have to talk to this Sekitan-san if you want to know where he is."

Nodding Moka swallows the saliva in her mouth.

"Thank you…" She says, turning away from the desk.

Walking toward the door Moka already knows what she's going to do next. Ria is her father's shield and sword, she does nothing without her father being aware of it, and she has a number that she can call that she can speak to him. She will call her father and he will get down to the bottom of this.

_I can't believe Ria kidnapped him. How could she take Tsukune like that? I knew that she was jealous of me and what I had, but I never thought she would try to kidnap Tsukune like this…_

It's only then that her other self speaks in her mind, the silver haired part of her quiet since she spoke the night before.

**_Maybe she didn't kidnap him…Maybe he went with her willingly…Either way Ria acted to protect him, a vampire was incarcerated here last night and not one human is aware of it. If they were they wouldn't have let him leave, no matter who he was with._**

'Omote' doesn't even want to think about the possibility that Tsukune left with her willingly. Ria _had_ to kidnap him. Tsukune loves her and her alone and wouldn't go anywhere with his former tormentor no matter what his mental state. That was a fact and nothing could change that, nothing she could do could possibly change how he felt about her.

_I just know it…_

Stepping outside Moka removes her mobile phone from her purse and flips it open, dialing her father's special phone number. The line rings for several seconds before the ringing stops, and a sophisticated male voice answers her, what sounds like a funeral dirge playing faintly in the background.

"Yes my daughter?" Issa asks pleasantly, the man always glad to hear from his favorite daughter.

"Father, I think Ria-onee-san has kidnapped Tsukune." Moka cuts straight to the point, and the phone is silent for several seconds.

"What are you talking about?" Issa asks, and Moka begins to speak, telling her father everything that he needs to know.

"Last night Tsukune and I had a fight." Moka explains, not bothering to go into the details of said fight, her father didn't need to know what exactly transpired. "He ended up going back to his former human family for some reason and they caught him trying to hurt himself. They sent him to an asylum and I didn't hear about it until this morning. I went to get him and the people here told me that Ria has already been here and that he left with her! I'm afraid she took him from this place against his will and took him somewhere… She's always been jealous of me and I know that she would do anything to try and hurt me."

Issa remains silent for a long moment. When he finally does speak, his voice is measured and calm.

"I will handle this my daughter." Issa assures her. "I will have someone fetch Ria and if your mate is with her then I shall have them both brought back to the Castle, and Ria shall answer to this. As her accuser you must return as well. I will send someone to retrieve you; where are you?"

"I'm at Nippon Daishou Mental Hospital near the apartment I share with Tsukune." Moka explains; relief in her voice at her father's support.

_If Father doesn't know about this then that means that Tsukune hasn't gone back to the castle and told him about what's happened. If that's the case then I have the chance to keep this from getting out and keeping him from running his mouth needlessly…_

"Very well, Kahlua will be there to retrieve you shortly." Issa's voice cuts into her reverie, Moka nodding absent-mindedly and mumbling an affirmative before the call clicks off.

With that Moka pulls the phone away from her ear, looking down to see the call ended. With a heavy sigh Moka closes the phone, her other self choosing then to speak.

**_This is the last straw…Ria will pay for what she's done. If Father will not punish her then we will…_**

'Omote' Moka does not miss the fact that her 'Ura' self neglected to mention anything about Tsukune and what he could possibly do just by telling Ria or heaven forbid their father what has transpired between them. The only consolation the vampire heiress has is that Tsukune despises Ria. He hates her for the blackmail that she put him through and all the nights Ria took him from Moka to hurt her.

_That's enough…_ 'Omote' Moka tells herself. _He hates her and wouldn't do anything to hurt me, I know it…_

**XXX**

Sitting atop his throne Issa closes the mobile phone near his right ear, slipping the device into his pocket before looking around. All around him vampires dance; the nocturnal creatures swaying and flowing to the gothic orchestral music filling the cavernous throne room. Among the throng is his second eldest daughter Kahlua, his youngest Kokoa choosing not to attend the party, instead focusing on her work for the family.

"Something troubles you my dear?" A female voice asks from next to him, Issa turning his gaze toward the source of the voice.

Sitting on a throne next to him is Shuzen Gyokuro; the dark skinned vampiress mother to both Kahlua and Kokoa. Like Kahlua Gyokuro has long blonde hair and dark skin, dressed in a white gown Gyokuro wears a jeweled tiara on her head and white gloves on her hands, the woman a vision of loveliness even though she is close to a millennia old.

"Unfortunately." Issa offers quietly. "A squabble between my children has escalated…"

A slight smile comes to Gyokuro's face at the news, since she is well aware of Kahlua and Kokoa's activities the 'children' Issa is referring to must be Ria and Moka. For Gyokuro both of those women are nothing more than bastard daughters that don't deserve a fifth of what they get.

In her eyes Kahlua and Kokoa should be the only ones recognized by Issa as his children, and yet Ria is his right hand, and Moka his _chosen successor_, something which has always secretly infuriated her. Gyokuro can only fathom how much Ria must despise Moka for that as well, as Issa's eldest child she should be the one to assume his position when he finally steps down, that Issa would slight her by choosing a child several hundred years younger to be his heir is a great insult to her and Issa's perception of her.

_Not that that uppity little bitch deserves to be his heir…_ Gyokuro thinks to herself, keeping the thoughts to herself rather than share her opinion with her mate.

"What has happened my dear?" Gyokuro asks; her voice laced with false concern.

"Moka believes Ria to have kidnapped my son." Issa explains to his mate. "I require you to track them down and bring them before me to answer for this."

Smiling Gyokuro flows from her seat, standing smoothly the smile on her lips is absolutely genuine.

"Of course my dear." Gyokuro answers obediently. "Anything for you."

Nodding Issa turns his attention to the throng.

"Kahlua!" Issa barks out, the music momentarily stopping before a svelte dark skinned woman separates from the crowd.

Approaching the dais Kahlua drops to one knee in supplication.

"Yes my Lord?" Kahlua asks; her voice like music to the ears of anyone within ear shot.

Looking down at his second eldest child Issa speaks quickly, the other vampires all watching and listening intently.

"You are to retrieve your younger sister from the Mortal Realm." Issa explains to her. "She waits for you at Nippon Daishou Mental Hospital, bring her here immediately."

"Of course, Lord Akashiya." Kahlua answers with an obedient nod.

Standing Kahlua turns away from the dais, heading toward the door as Gyokuro descends the steps, both mother and daughter heading for the door to fulfill the tasks assigned to them by their Lord.

All eyes watch as both dark skinned vampiress' move through the crowd, the throng of vampires parting for them like the biblical Red Sea parting for Moses.

"Continue the party!" Issa barks out once both Gyokuro and Kahlua have moved through the throng.

The music beginning again the vampires still on the dance floor begin to dance anew. Sitting atop his throne Issa interlaces his fingers, placing both hands atop his lap, exuding patience that he doesn't feel.

He will resolve this matter quickly and quietly, whatever has happened he will get to the bottom of it and learn the truth. He will not allow his children to bring shame upon him or the family that he has worked so tirelessly to build…


	4. Ch 4 The Enemy Of My Enemy

Chapter 4 The Enemy of My Enemy

Standing in front of the Asylum Aono Moka can't help but rub her left ring finger with worry. To her the wedding band was so much more than a thin strip of gold, it was a symbol of the love she had for Tsukune, of everything they'd suffered and endured to get to where they are, to build the life they both wanted together.

She couldn't just abandon that, she _wouldn't._

_ I can't believe Ria would stoop this low… Kidnapping Tsukune…_

The gem in her Rosario comes to life then, a gentle glow coming from the very center of the stone.

**_This is the end for her. By taking him as she has she has crossed a line, Father won't permit her to walk away from this, he will punish her, and she won't dare interfere with us ever again._**

****Both sides of Moka know how strict their Father is when it comes to discipline. Since they could walk every one of his daughters has been instructed in how to act, how to walk, how to talk, how to dress, all of it to maintain the image that Issa desires not only for himself but for his children and his children's children.

She was worried, worried for her husband who literally disappeared into thin air. Not knowing where he was, whether he was all right, whether or not he was suffering at Ria's hand or if she'd merely kidnapped a mentally deficient vampire who'd been unable to even recognize her. If Tsukune truly did take what happened between them that seriously that it caused him to literally have a nervous breakdown…

If that was that the case even her other side would admit that they had work to do on their relationship with their mate. What happened between her and Gin was nothing more than an act, a physical expression of her resolve. It was meant to break his will and show him that she would _never_ bend on the issue of how her children were to be raised. If Tsukune believed that she _actually wanted_ Gin's child, then he seriously misunderstood how she felt about him.

They would talk, once she saw him again they would sit down together and talk, and once he saw the truth of things then he would come back to her and agree. Once he understood, there really wasn't any other choice…

That didn't stop her from missing him, not only for what he knew but because she truly did care about him. He was her world; she wanted to literally spend eternity with him as only a vampire can. She gave him her most precious gift, the very blood in her veins and turned him from a weak and fragile human into the pinnacle of earthly evolution that is being a vampire.

Did he honestly think she would go so far, endure so much for someone who meant nothing to her? Did he believe that she really was going to throw him away like a used condom if he didn't agree with her?

The door behind Moka opens, the sound of the hinges squeaking loudly in her ears. It's still early yet, so there aren't many people out and about quite yet. Looking back Moka is surprised to see the receptionist that she spoke to earlier standing in the doorway, a look of relief on her features at the sight of Moka still nearby.

"Oh good, you're still here!" The receptionist sighs in relief, a small manila envelope in her left hand.

Approaching Moka the woman holds the manila envelope out for her to take.

"You said you were Aono Tsukune's wife, correct?" The dark haired woman asks, and Moka nods mutely, her eyes drawn to the offered envelope.

The envelope is too small to be a piece of paper or a note, and judging from the look of it there is only a small object no bigger than Moka's palm inside the envelope.

"What is that?" Moka asks, reaching out and gingerly taking the envelope from the receptionist.

"It's his wedding ring." The receptionist offers with a sigh, Moka's heart nearly dropping from her chest at the news. "When we put him in a straight jacket its procedure to remove any jewelry from the patient beforehand. He was only wearing that and we confiscated his mobile phone too. He left without retrieving any of it."

Swallowing Moka carefully opens the flap on the envelope and dumps the contents out onto her palm. True to the woman's word Tsukune's mobile phone and wedding ring clatter to her open palm, Moka staring at the gold band with large green eyes filled with worry.

_If he left without his wedding band, then…_

_ **Then he was obviously still mentally traumatized. **_Her other self assures her. **_The message from his mother claimed he was babbling and trying to hurt himself. Ria no doubt dragged him out of his cell using our family's connections to get him released to her. Do you think she would think to take his wedding ring and phone before absconding with him? She doesn't want us talking to him, so it only makes sense that she would try to cut him off from the world._**

****Mentally nodding the pink haired vampiress swallows, closing her hand around the phone and wedding ring.

Standing there the human woman looks at the strange pink-ette curiously. Seeing the wedding ring she'd gone quiet, and the look in her eyes suggested her attention was on something else, almost as if she was having a conversation with someone, but there is no one else speaking to the pink haired woman other than her, so to whom could the woman be talking?

"Miss?" The receptionist asks, those green eyes blinking before the 'light' returns to them and her attention comes back to the present.

"Er…yes?" She mutters, and the human woman looks her up and down.

"Are you sure you're all right Miss?" She asks, and Moka opens her mouth to answer when a long sleek limousine pulls up behind them.

The sound of the engine and the tires on asphalt is clear to Moka, and sending a look over her shoulder the pink haired woman sighs, turning back to the human woman and speaking in rush.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, thank you for bringing me this." Moka offers quickly, bowing politely before turning around, walking away in a flutter of pink hair as one of the rear doors on the limousine opens.

The human woman catches a glimpse of a dark skinned woman wearing a white evening gown and a jeweled tiara before the pink haired woman gets into the vehicle and closes the door. Sighing to herself the daytime receptionist to Nippon Daishou Mental Hospital turns around and heads back inside.

"Six more hours to go…" The woman mutters to herself, already forgetting about the strange pink haired woman and writing it off as just another odd thing you see working in an Asylum for the Insane.

**XXX**

Taking one of the side facing seats in the back of the car Moka takes in the sight of her older sister Kahlua, the child-like vampiress still dressed in her usual white evening gown and wearing a flashy sparkly tiara along with both of her restraining earrings and sitting in the forward facing rear seat.

"Hello Moka-chan." Kahlua smiles a too wide and welcoming smile, the expression warm and honest.

She truly was happy to see her younger half sister, even the pink haired seal persona, and _that_ made Moka nervous. Of all Issa's daughter's Kahlua was the most dangerous, and the most unpredictable. Sure Ria was a manipulative schemer, and Kokoa had a tendency to use violence to solve any problem, but they were _always_ that way. Kahlua on the other hand could be smiling and joyously happy one moment, and then turn into a psychopathic killer the next. Even Ria was always careful around her, Kahlua's raw power much greater than a vampire her age, combined with her ability to transform her body into weapons she is a natural fit as an Assassin working beneath her father.

Not one of them dared allowed her to cry.

"Hello Kahlua-nee-chan." Moka greets her older half sister, wanting to keep her sister in her 'happy go lucky' mental state. "It's been a while."

"It _HAS._" Kahlua gushes to Moka, the dark skinned vampiress getting up and taking the seat right next to her younger sister.

Moka had intentionally chosen a seat away from Kahlua out of fear. If something angered the svelte woman Moka wanted the time to get out of the way and release her Inner self. She wouldn't have that with Kahlua sitting right next to her.

Wrapping her arms around Moka Kahlua embraces her younger sister warmly, the pink haired vampiress swallowing the saliva in her mouth in fear, her arms pinned to her chest by her older sister's embrace, every muscle in Moka's body goes stiff in both fear and surprise.

"I've missed you imotou!" Kahlua offers warmly. "You really should come visit the family more often."

Nodding Moka wants nothing more than Kahlua to lower her arms and end the embrace.

For her part Kahlua can never quite understand why her sisters, (Even Ria-nee) never return her hugs and always tense up when she hugs them. Even her father is slow to return any sort of embrace with her, and she's seen him embrace Tsukune, Ria, Moka and even Kokoa without hesitation.

"I will Kahlua-nee." Moka affirms for her, nodding her head the pink haired woman wants nothing more than to appease her and keep her from crying.

Lowering her arms Kahlua smiles at her younger sister's seal persona. Even with its child like tone her voice was still lyrical.

"Can you let Ura-imotou out now?" Kahlua asks curiously. "I'd like to talk to her too."

Nearly soiling herself in relief Moka nods, reaching up to grasp at the Rosario around her neck, removing it with a small sound.

PLINK.

Almost immediately a swarm of bats suffuses the interior of the limo, Kahlua waiting calmly and unafraid of the swarm of dark creatures as it swirls around, seemingly shrinking back into itself and it's source, leaving behind a Moka that is more feminine than her seal persona, with rounder hips and a slightly larger bust in addition to silver hair and red eyes and the strength to turn a Cadillac into a pile of scrap.

Opening her red eyes the debutant vampiress forces a smile toward her older sister.

"It's very good to see you as well, Kahlua." Moka offers to her older sister, the first daughter of Gyokuro smiling and squealing giddily at the sight of her sister's 'true' appearance.

"I'm so happy to see you Moka-imotou!" Kahlua gushes, hugging her younger sister again.

Like before the Aono vampiress goes stiff when Kahlua wraps her arms around her. Having fought with Kahlua before 'Ura' Moka is acutely aware of just how strong and powerful her sister is, and how lethal Kahlua can make a simple hug with the simple over application of strength.

Lowering her arms Kahlua smiles, the older vampiress gushing toward her younger sister.

"Daddy just bought me this new dress the other day and I want you to see it!" Kahlua begins. "Oh! And I found this _wonderful_ outfit that I think you'll just adore! When we get back home you just have to try it on!"

Stifling an exasperated sigh Moka simply nods, placating her older sister with a weary nod.

"Once I've taken care of my business with Ria then I promise I will." Moka affirms, and Kahlua's eyes light up like stars.

"You mean it!" She asks, sounding like a child who'd just been told their parents were going to take them to Disney Land. "You really will play dress up with me when we get back?"

"After I finish my business with Ria and my mate, yes." Moka insists, and Kahlua hugs her younger sister once again.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kahlua gushes joyously. "No one will play dress up with me except the servants and they're no fun! I'm so happy you're going to play with me imotou-chan!"

Sighing mentally the silver haired debutant doesn't say anything, simply allowing her sister to rant and ramble about the sort of dresses and make up she intends to have Moka wear when they play together.

**_What have I gotten myself into?_**

**XXX**

"Now…where are you, you little bitch…"

Sitting in the back of a limousine Gyokuro holds a mobile phone in her hand, looking at a list of places and addresses. Gyokuro has tried to contact Ria directly, but the arrogant bitch has shut off her phone, even disabling her GPS chip so Gyokuro couldn't track her down that easily. She didn't want to be easily discovered, and Gyokuro knows from experience that Ria intentionally makes it difficult for her to be found. She may disappear for a few days at a time, not telling anyone where she was going and making it into a sort of game. Anyone sent to find her always runs into the same problem when they go searching.

_Four different places, all of them where she's supposedly been in the last day…_

Gyokuro has no choice but to start at the top of the list and work her way down, locating the woman by process of elimination. If Ria truly didn't want to be found, then all of these places would come up empty and there would be no trace of her anywhere. If she was merely playing a game with any possible pursuer, then Gyokuro knew she would be at one of these four locations.

The Shuzen vacation home in the Caribbean was fourth on her list.

**XXX**

**10 hours later…**

Her limo pulling up to the final place on her list Gyokuro already knows this has to be the spot. Opening the doors the mate of Shuzen Akashiya Issa can see Ria's car sitting in the driveway, her driver sitting in the driver's seat, head lulled back and eyes closed.

He was fast asleep.

Closing the door to her car Gyokuro strides toward the front door to the vacation home, feeling a mix of anger and anticipation. She was mad at Ria for being so difficult to find, but also she was sure that whatever Ria was doing here she didn't want to be disturbed and she'd been there for quite some time.

Approaching the door Gyokuro can feel two vampires inside the home, their auras unrestrained they both are obviously in their released forms. However, reaching for the knob Gyokuro pauses, the sound of Ria moaning in ecstasy along with a man grunting in pleasure combined with what she's feeling giving her pause.

She's felt Tsukune's aura as a vampire before dozens of times, she would know it anywhere, yet the other aura she was feeling, it wasn't Tsukune's, at least, not the Tsukune she knew. Normally his aura was calm and collected, showing that he is slow to anger and humble, the Aono male never once seeking a fight in spite of dozens of slights from her alone over the years. He was a humble creature, and as a vampire that quality was almost non-existent in their entire race.

Now this second aura was hot and churning, moving and shifting and suffused with fury, like a tap that has always been shut and building up pressure suddenly being opened all the way.

Her hand on the knob Gyokuro turns the knob and flings the door open, resisting the urge to kick it in and announce her presence with the authority befitting her position.

"RIA!" Gyokuro calls out, the unmistakable sounds of sex never faltering as Gyokuro steps over the foundation. "Where are you?"

"In...ah…" Ria's moaning voice calls out to her. "In…oh…here…OH!"

They weren't stopping, even though she'd announced herself and was seeking them out. Stepping past the neatly folded pile of clothing near the door Gyokuro follows the sounds and steps around a corner into an archway to see a billiard room of some kind, a large pool table dominating the majority of the floor space in the room. Bent over said pool table, naked with her long dark hair splayed across the green felt is Ria.

Behind her with his hand on the back of her neck stands Tsukune, like Ria he is as naked as the day he was born, his silver hair swinging with each thrust, the wet sound of Ria's body accepting him barely audible over the couple's moaning and grunting.

To Gyokuro's sheer surprise a long stream of still wet semen rests on one of Ria's legs, the white river beginning at her labia…

Her face contorted in pleasure Ria turns her head toward Gyokuro, Tsukune seemingly ignoring her as he continues to pound away at Issa's eldest daughter, her pleasured voice echoing around the room.

"What…ah…do you…ah…want…?" Ria asks through the moans, even in the midst of sexual thrall there was still a hint of disdain to her voice.

There is no love lost between Shuzen Gyokuro and Sekitan Ria.

Momentarily looking around Gyokuro can't help but frown.

_They've been _everywhere…

She'd simply not paid any attention as she came to the billiard room, but looking over her shoulder Gyokuro can see the signs that she and Tsukune have quite literally fucked up and down the entire house. Nearly every visible surface shows some sign that it has been recently disturbed, the smell of the both of them filling the air to the point where it's almost suffocating.

"I have been sent to retrieve you." Gyokuro explains, turning her head back toward them. "Stop what you're doing. You can pick up with this after you've answered to our Lord."

At that Tsukune stops, the Aono slowly pulling himself from Ria's body a deluge of white flows out of her as he steps back.

_How much has he cum inside of her? Is he trying to get her pregnant?_

His eyes looking toward her Gyokuro crosses her arms over her chest, Tsukune standing there completely naked and not showing a hint of shame.

Pushing herself off the pool table Ria languidly stands up straight, stretching her back and raising her arms over her head slowly to stretch them, intentionally thrusting her chest out as her long dark hair cascades off her shoulders and down her back.

"Darling, do be a dear and go get our clothes?" Ria asks politely. "I'm sure Gooruk brought them at some point."

Smiling Tsukune steps forward, wrapping one arm around her waist the Aono leans in, momentarily kissing her before releasing her.

"We'll have to continue this later." Tsukune smiles at her, and Ria returns the expression.

"We certainly will." Ria assures him, her voice carrying just the slightest hint of anticipation as Tsukune turns away from her and walks past Gyokuro, sparring Issa's mate a respectful nod before stepping past.

Watching him walk by Gyokuro's gaze snaps back to Ria, the dark haired vampiress standing there with Tsukune's seed flowing down her legs, looking like a well fed beast.

"What have you done?" Gyokuro asks, glaring into Ria's red eyes, her accusation impossible to miss.

"Oh me oh my…you wouldn't happen to mean 'what have I done to Tsukune,' would you?" Ria asks knowingly, and Gyokuro glares daggers at the manipulative vampiress.

"That is not the same vampire Moka swore the blood oath with, what have you done to him?" Gyokuro asks again, and it Tsukune who answers.

"She has done nothing, except help me to open my eyes." The Aono answers Gyokuro, appearing in the doorway holding two armfuls of clothing.

Approaching Ria he hands her the larger of the two bundles, her dress along with her gloves, stockings and boots.

"I took the liberty of grabbing a towel from the bathroom." Tsukune explains to Ria, a folded green bath towel sitting atop the bundle of her clothing.

Smiling Ria takes the bundle from him, placing the bundle on the pool table before she turns back to him, placing a tender hand on his cheek she speaks softly, her voice carrying a hint of warmth to it that Gyokuro has never heard before.

"Thank you my darling…" She offers quietly, Tsukune merely closing his eyes and nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"What has happened!" Gyokuro demands again, a part of her angry that the two of them had ignored her so easily. "I came here to retrieve both of you because Moka is accusing you of kidnapping her bond mate." Gyokuro explains her purpose irately. "I come here and find the both of you humping like rabbits. You're _supposed _to despise one another!"

Smiling Ria turns her attention toward Gyokuro, her smug smile never faltering even as she speaks.

"Oh me oh my, how things change…" Ria answers and Gyokuro suppresses a growl.

"What is going on here!" Gyokuro growls for a third time. "I won't ask again…"

Opening her mouth to answer Gyokuro Ria is about to answer when Tsukune speaks, silencing her.

"Moka has broken the blood oath." Tsukune answers Gyokuro, the older vampiress turning her attention toward him.

"What are you talking about?" Gyokuro demands, Tsukune's answer flowing from his lips without a hint of pain or anguish.

"She has sought the child of a common werewolf." Tsukune explains to Gyokuro.

Hearing _that _the elder vampiress blinks in surprise.

"Are…are you absolutely sure?" Gyokuro asks, her voice carrying just the barest hint of eagerness.

"I saw it for myself." Tsukune responds icily.

Like a volcano erupting inside of her Gyokuro feels joy spring forth from the deepest parts of her mind.

_How glorious!_ Issa's mate thinks to herself. _She's finally done it! She's disrespected Issa and the entire family! There's no way he can possibly let this slide! He'll have to punish her for this! Oh how joyous! I cannot wait to see her face when she learns her sin has been spread to the entire family!_

Watching her carefully Ria sidles next to Tsukune, the dark manipulator speaking carefully.

"Oh me oh my, does that mean you're going to assist Tsukune in his endeavor to end his bond with Moka?" Ria asks, and Gyokuro blinks in surprise.

"What would you have me do?" Gyokuro asks. "My job is to bring you back to the Castle to answer to the accusation that you have kidnapped a mated vampire."

"You can…look the other way for a half an hour or so." Ria explains, and Tsukune turns his attention to Ria, his red eyes curious and searching.

"What will half an hour do?" He asks, and Ria smiles at him.

"We need to pick something up on our way back to the Castle, with it we will be able to sever your bond with Moka and prove to our Lord that you are the more honorable vampire."

Even Gyokuro can't help but raise an eyebrow curiously.

"Why should she help us?" Tsukune asks, sending a suspicious look toward Gyokuro. "Why would she bother looking the other way for half an hour while we retrieve whatever it is you need? She despises both of us and would see us both drawn and quartered."

Smiling Gyokuro nods her affirmation of Tsukune's statement.

"Oh, I would _love_ to see the both of you humiliated and thrown out of the family." Gyokuro doesn't pull any punches. "If I had my way neither of you would be able to claim any relation to the Shuzen clan, along with that arrogant little wench as well."

Ria reaches out, touching Tsukune's cheek the dark vampiress looks into his eyes, speaking softly and speaking to Tsukune, but addressing Gyokuro as well.

"She will help us my darling because as much as she may hate you and I, she despises Moka ten times more. After all my love, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend,' is it not?"

Nodding Tsukune's gaze darts toward Gyokuro, both Tsukune and Ria still naked and covered with sweat and other fluids.

"I still don't trust her." Tsukune says, and Ria gently moves her hand from his cheek, patting him on the shoulder encouragingly.

"I'm very glad to hear you say that my darling." Ria purrs, praising his distrust, Gyokuro groaning in disgust.

"Can the both of you get dressed already? Looking at you both like that makes me want to vomit."

**XXX**

Standing in her father's throne room Moka watches the crowd of vampires dancing around the dais, the debutant vampiress feeling disgusted, not only with the party itself, but from what she is wearing…

When she'd returned to the castle with Kahlua she'd gone to speak to her father, but been told that she was not properly dressed for the party. Kahlua had immediately volunteered to fix that, and proceeded to literally drag Aono Moka off to Kahlua's bedroom and her walk in closet, which was the size of Moka's entire bedroom. Kahlua had then proceeded to pick several different gowns off the racks and had Moka try each one on. Moka had wanted to wear the first one Kahlua picked, but her older sister had said that the gown looked terrible on her and Kahlua would feel so sad to see Moka walking around wearing it. Against the threat of her crying Moka immediately agreed to comply with Kahlua's request to find a dress that she liked, and nearly two hours later Kahlua settled on a skimpy red dress with a slit that runs up to her hips on both sides, six-inch stiletto heels and a low cut with no straps. Kahlua had said she looked so pretty and insisted on doing her make up too, much to Moka's chagrin.

Returning to the party many of the unattached male vampires appraised her and commented on her beauty, saying that it was such a shame that she chose to be mated at such a young age, denying herself the experiences of the world. Moka had calmly rebutted their requests to dance and told them all that her life was her business, and none of theirs. They'd all left her alone at that, and ten minutes ago her father sent a servant to tell her that Gyokuro just contacted him.

Ria had been found, and Tsukune was with her. He was unhurt and physically healthy, speaking when spoken to and showing no signs of the suicidal tendencies Kasumi spoke of in the voice mail message. Hearing that she'd felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, her husband wasn't trying to kill himself, at least, not anymore.

_But it isn't like Kasumi-san to lie like that… She wouldn't say something like that unless it was the truth, and they wouldn't have sent him to an Asylum unless they had a reason._

_ **True…**_ 'Ura' Moka agrees with her seal personality. **_Whatever happened to him to cause them to take him to that place has either fixed itself, or he's fixed it himself. All that matters is that he is no longer trying to take his own life. Once we talk and he understands what _really_ happened between us and Gin then he will understand and agree with our way of thinking._**

****'Omote' says nothing, the silver haired debutant not caring for a moment that her other self doesn't argue with her. In their relationship the silver haired birth personality that now has control of their body has always had control since she woke up the day Tsukune awoke her from her slumber.

As though on cue Moka can feel her older sister's aura appear as if from out of nowhere, Gyokuro and what has to be Tsukune along with her. Feeling a rush of excitement Moka kicks off the high heeled shoes, running for the door to the hall to go see her mate and husband after nearly forty eight hours apart.

Seeing the red clad platinum haired woman run toward the door many of the gathered vampires merely shrug their shoulders in difference. It is bad manners to run at an engagement such as this one, but Issa is her patriarch and leader of her clan, her discipline is his problem and he bore full witness to his most beloved daughter throwing off her shoes and running from the room, saying nothing even as she barreled into the large double doors and pushed past them.

Hitting the hall Moka's bare feet barely touch the carpet, the silver haired vampiress pumping her arms for speed. She wasn't worried in the least; she merely desperately wanted to see her husband and fix what had spiraled out of control and get their relationship back on track.

When she arrived in the main hall it was in time to see one of the double entry doors pulled open, Gyokuro flowing into the room in her long gown, the woman rolling her hips as she walks. Ria is behind her, a victorious smile on her face, Moka's eldest sister once again covered from the neck down in nearly skin tight clothing.

Seeing Moka Gyokuro scoffs in disgust, the dark skinned mate to Shuzen Akashiya Issa turning her head away from Moka as though she were a filthy pile of trash. For Gyokuro that behavior is nothing new outside of her Father's presence, so Moka merely shrugs it off as nothing.

As Ria approaches her the eldest of Issa's daughter can't keep the victorious, 'I'm about to ruin you' smile from her face. Glaring angrily at Ria Moka balls her hands into fists. Ria's body is covered in Tsukune's scent, his musk mixed heavily with her own the smell is suffused into her clothes, her hair, even her boots carry the smell, and Moka _knows_ that Ria has been up to her old tricks again, that she'd been torturing Tsukune sexually, she didn't like it back then and she damn sure doesn't like it now..

"How _dare_ you kidnap _MY_ mate!" Moka roars in furious indignation toward her older sister.

Giggling Ria doesn't even bother acknowledging Moka's anger; Ria's tone one of playful amusement.

"Oh me oh my, did I make little Moka mad, taking away her favorite toy from her?" Ria asks, speaking down to Moka as though she's a five year old child, Ria's casual dismissal of Moka's anger only further infuriating the Aono vampiress.

Compared to Ria, and many other vampires who are well over a century old, Moka is just that, a child, a very spoiled Daddy's Girl who can influence one of the most powerful creatures to ever walk the Earth with a few words.

Growling Moka glares furiously at her older sister. In spite of her anger Moka knows that Ria is stronger than she is by at least a factor of two if not three or even four. Should Moka attempt any violence against Ria, the vampiress Sekitan would be well within her rights to defend herself, and Ria would make sure to cause Moka as much physical pain as possible and inflict as many injuries as possible before someone called her off.

Moka knows this, and she is still tempted to attack anyway.

"Ria!" Gyokuro snaps, both Moka and turning their attention to their father's mate, Gyokuro standing in the doorway to the hall leading to the throne room. "You stand accused of a crime, your Lord wishes to get to the bottom of the matter immediately, you will go to him and explain yourself."

Nodding Ria bows to the older vampiress, the expression of supplication obviously fake to anyone watching.

"Of course, Lady Shuzen." Ria's voice drips sarcasm.

Starting toward the door Ria stops halfway there, turning around toward the still open doorway.

"Tsukune, you don't have to hold the door open anymore." Ria calls out to him, Moka blinking in surprise at the mention of his name.

She'd been so caught up in her anger toward Ria that she'd completely forgotten about the reason she'd come here in the first place. Without a word a man steps around the door, his hand on the knob he closes the door behind him. Looking at him Moka can smell Ria's scent on him, which is no big surprise considering she'd been torturing him; being in close contact like that it's a natural side effect. What makes her stare in momentary silence is his eyes.

When there eyes meet she is not looking into the eyes of man whose will is broken and beaten, his eyes overflow with rage, unfathomable fury in his gaze as he glares at her, his hands balling into fists disgust plays across his features, Tsukune looking at her for only the barest moment before he turns away from her, not even bothering to verbally greet her he begins walking toward the door to the throne room.

Without a word Ria begins walking again, approaching the still waiting Gyokuro to go face their father and be judged either guilty or innocent in the crime of kidnapping a mated vampire.

Moka simply isn't going to let her husband and mate walk by her without a word, without the two of them speaking after nearly two days. She'd been worried sick about him, wondering where he was and whether or not he was all right, and in spite of the anger in his eyes she was still tremendously happy to see him in one piece and not trying to slit his wrists.

"Tsukune…" Moka calls out to him, reaching out to touch his arm as he passes.

The second her fingers graze against his the Aono reacts, lightning quick and without hesitation. His aura flaring in fury Tsukune backhands his mate, his knuckles cracking against her jaw the force of the blow knocks her to her knees, but the pain from the blow is nothing compared to the shock she feels.

**_He _hit_ me…_**

****"You…are not to touch me…" Tsukune seethes at her, glaring down at her with a look that would strike her dead if looks could kill. "Filthy harlot." Tsukune spits, turning away from her and heading toward the door where both Gyokuro and Ria wait.

Watching it all Ria wants to throw her head back and laugh. The shock on Moka's face is priceless, the look of sheer, absolute shock and complete surprise a glorious sight to Tsukune's former tormentor.

Even Gyokuro finds herself slightly smiling at the exchange, and at Moka's bewildered and stupefied reaction to Tsukune's response to her trying to touch him.

The three of them walk through the doorway, and it takes several moments for Moka to come to grips with what has just transpired before the realization hits her like a freight train.

**_They're going to go tell Father what I did with Gin, they're going to tell him I wanted Gin's baby…_**

****Pushing herself to her feet Moka follows her husband through the doors to the throne room, spotting the three of them leisurely walking toward the throne room as though there was no reason to hurry. Running after them Moka catches them after a scant three strides, running around in front of them the Aono vampiress blocks their path, Gyokuro scowling at Issa's 'upstart' daughter standing in front of her.

"Move." Gyokuro orders Issa's most beloved child. "I am under orders from our Lord to bring your sister before him to answer for the crimes _you_ accuse her of." Gyokuro growls in annoyance, Moka not moving from her spot in front of them.

"I'm not letting you speak to Father with Tsukune." Moka insists, her gaze falling on him. "He is my mate and there is much we need to discuss."

"Oh me oh my…" Ria begins playfully. "You mean like you're intention to give birth to a litter of werewolf pups?"

Hearing that confirms for her exactly what she'd been suspecting. Tsukune has told at least Ria what transpired between them, and if Gyokuro didn't know about it before now, Ria just did a wonderful job of telling her.

**_Judging from her reaction to that, it looks like she already knew too…_**

****Alone with only a single, but very important ally in her Father, Moka knows she has to press that advantage, keep Tsukune from even leveling these accusations against her. If Gyokuro and Ria were to accuse her of trying to sully their bloodline, then she could just as easily demand proof from them, and without any physical evidence to support their claims, Issa would dismiss them. If Tsukune were to accuse her, and Issa asked for proof, Tsukune could say he bore witness to the entire event, and Issa could use his connections and peer at Tsukune's memories of that night, see what transpired and know that Moka told her husband that she wanted to bear the offspring of a non vampire.

At best it would be the end of her bond with Tsukune. At worst, she could be executed for attempting to sully a Highborn bloodline with half breed children.

"You have _no _evidence of that!" Moka growls at Ria. "If any of you accuse me then I'll deny it. I never tried to have children with anyone but my mate."

To the three of them Moka sounds completely serious, that she actually means what she's saying, but Tsukune knows the truth.

"More of your lies _Harlot_?" Tsukune growls at her.

Turning her gaze to her husband Moka meets his gaze and holds it, not flinching away at the satanic fury in his gaze.

"I am _no_ Harlot Tsukune." Moka denies his accusation. "I have never lied to you, not once!"

"Oh really?" Tsukune growls, his lips peeling back to reveal his fangs. "All those times you said you loved me, that you would be forever faithful to me, every one of those was a lie." Tsukune glares at her. "You didn't want a husband, you didn't even want a vampire mate, and you wanted an obedient little dog to follow you around and tell you how beautiful you are and to do whatever you tell him to."

"Well, it looks like she made the right choice in the end, considering she chose Woofie's seed over yours." Ria jabs, and Moka sends a hot glare toward her older sister.

"You stay out of this!" Moka growls at Ria, and Tsukune scoffs in disgust.

"Stand aside _Harlot_." Tsukune refuses to call her by her name. "I am accompanying them to defend Ria against your accusations."

"And you think either of them aren't going to tell Father what you've told them!" Moka glares at him. "They both despise us Tsukune! You can't trust either of them!"

The Aono lets out a whimsical chuckle.

"Then the three of you can start a club, the 'Women I Can't Trust Club.' I'm sure it'll be a big hit." Tsukune sneers and Moka shakes her head, her silver hair swaying around her with the motion.

"I'm your wife Tsukune! I love you and you can trust me! You did before and everything was great! We were in love and we were happy!" Moka insists, the Aono shaking his head in denial.

"You had me on a leash you piece of filth." Tsukune denies. "I couldn't do anything without your approval, and if I wanted to do something you didn't want me to, you did everything in your power to stop me."

"For you own good!" Moka insists. "Tsukune I know what it means to live as a vampire, I know what we can can't do and I only wanted to guide you, for you to learn from my mistakes and not go through the same pain and heartbreak I did!"

"_You, _living as a _vampire_?" Ria asks, stifling a laugh. "Is that what you call your life, living in some 4 room apartment complex surrounded by a bunch of cattle? _Please…_" Ria trails sarcastically. "A True and Proper Vampire wouldn't be caught dead living that pathetic existence for one second."

Slipping between them Tsukune approaches Moka, her husband walking right up to her Tsukune looks down at her, her husband a handful of inches taller then her Tsukune seems to tower over her dominatingly, as though her husband were fifty feet tall and Lord over all he surveys.

"_Move Harlot._" Tsukune offers in ultimatum. "I won't tell you again."

His voice is as hard as steel.

"If…If you accuse me of trying to have a half breed I'll deny it!" Moka insists. "Father will never believe you and you have no proof to support your claim!"

Reaching out the Aono grabs her by the shoulder, his left bicep flexing Tsukune literally shoves Moka out of the way, the silver haired debutant falling on her side, hitting the floor with a light thud.

"We won't know until we try, won't we _Harlot_?" Tsukune glares at her, beginning to walk toward the throne room when the doors to the throne room swing open.

No sound of music comes into the hallway, the throne room as silent as tomb Moka knows that is not a good sign as the sound of firm footsteps against the marble floor echo into the hall. A moment later a man steps through the open double doors.

Dressed in a midnight black suit he is an imposing figure at well over six feet in height with broad, wide shoulders. His long dark hair is slicked back, his mustache carefully trimmed, a knee length black cape with a crimson lining held around his neck by a golden chain, the chain clasped with a circular clasp with an image of two swords crossed above a shield, a pair of bat wings flanking the entire coat of arms, the symbol for the Shuzen house. On his right shoulder sits a red sash slung across his body, an indication of Royalty.

In his wake his second oldest daughter Kahlua follows obediently, the assassin of the Shuzen house walking with her head bent down in a show of respect.

At the sight of him Ria immediately drops to one knee in supplication, Tsukune following her lead and mirroring the motion. Only Gyokuro approaches him, the dark skinned vampiress approaching her mate without fear, smiling at him he raises one arm to her, inviting her to embrace him the two quickly embrace one another, Gyokuro quickly kissing her mate in greeting before pulling back.

Any trace of the argument between Tsukune is Moka is gone, the air of hostility that once hovered above them is now gone, shattered by the mere presence of the Patriarch of their family.

"My children…" Issa begins in a cultured tone, approaching his two still kneeling children, neither Ria nor Tsukune daring to raise their head toward him without permission. "Rise and embrace me."

Doing as told both Ria and Tsukune smoothly stand, the elder child stepping forward first to embrace her beloved father. For just a moment Ria smiles as her father hugs her, the moment passing as Issa lowers his arms, Ria taking her cue from her Father to step back, allowing Tsukune the chance to approach and embrace the Patriarch of the family he'd earned his place among.

"Greetings, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune offers stiffly, stepping forward and hugging the man momentarily, Issa returning the embrace for Tsukune, like Ria, steps back and to the side, Issa turning his gaze toward the youngest of his present children.

It is only at the sight of her that he smiles, a genuine warm smile that Issa favors only to her. For years the sight of that expression has infuriated not only Ria but Gyokuro as well, and while it has never bothered Tsukune before, the Aono bites his tongue, a single thought bringing him all the comfort he could ask for.

_After today, you'll never again see that smile you filthy whore, I guarantee it…_

"Hello Moka." Issa greets her, Moka smiling at her loving parent.

"Hello Father." Moka returns the greeting.

Opening his arms wide Moka steps forward, embracing her father in a warm embrace before Moka steps back, Issa's gaze slowly panning around his children. His gaze ultimately stopping on Ria.

"Ria, you stand accused of kidnapping Tsukune and taking him from his mate against his will." Issa explains to his eldest child. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Ria answers matter of factly.

Turning his attention away from Ria Issa fixes his gaze on Tsukune.

"Is it true, my son, did Ria not take you against your will from your mate?"

For the first time in a long time Tsukune meets Issa's gaze, the Aono vampire glaring into his surrogate father's eyes with smoldering rage burning in his gaze.

"No." Tsukune answers without hesitation.

Issa's eyes travel to Moka.

"Your mate was not taken by his own admission. In the future I suggest you carefully consider the situation before laying any accusations against any of your siblings." Issa reprimands Moka, the silver haired vampiress ducking her apologetically.

"I am sorry Father." Moka offers humbly. "It was my honest belief that Ria absconded with my mate against his will. As that is not the case, I withdraw my accusation."

"Then the matter is settled." Issa says matter of factly.

"There is another matter that should be discussed with you, Lord Akashiya." Ria speaks up, and Issa quirks an eyebrow curiously, Moka feeling a lump of dread forming in her stomach at Ria's words.

"What other matter?" Issa asks, fixing his attention on Ria.

"Your son is involved in an urgent matter that requires your attention." Ria responds, and Issa turns his attention to Tsukune.

"What is this urgent matter my son?" Issa asks, and Tsukune momentarily glances toward Moka, his eyes turning back to Issa, the Aono vampire looking beyond him to the still open doors leading to the throne room, and the crowd of vampires waiting there.

Moka wants to open her mouth, wants to tell her father that Tsukune's accusations are nothing but baseless lies, but she cannot speak up without inadvertently revealing what he intends to accuse her of, and more than maintaining her bond with her mate Aono Moka does not want what she did with Gin getting out. There are several vampires within earshot who have nothing to do with her family, and while Gyokuro and the others may speak of it, it will be nothing more than rumor without Issa's acknowledgement. It may sully her in the eyes of other Highborn vampires, but Moka can deal with that, so long as she has Tsukune at her side and can raise their children as she wishes, Moka doesn't care one bit what the rest of vampire society thinks of her.

"It is something that should be discussed in private." Tsukune says matter of factly, Moka nearly falling over in relief.

"I disagree Tsukune." Ria speaks up. "This is important, and it will be made public sooner or later."

"Then it is for our Lord to decide." Tsukune counters. "I believe the matter to be private, and I will discuss it only in private and with you alone, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune explains, Issa nodding his understanding toward his only son.

"Then join me in my study." Issa offers, motioning with his arm down the hall.

Nodding Tsukune turns on his heel, Issa walking past him and down the hall, Moka speaking up as her mate walks past her.

"You don't have to do this Tsukune." Moka says to him, speaking in hushed tones. "Father will never believe you and nothing will come of this."

Stopping in front of her the Aono glares sideways at her, clasping his hands behind his back lest he hit her once again.

"Then we shall see, Harlot." Tsukune counters, walking away and following Lord Akashiya down the hall toward the man's private study.

Neither Gyokuro nor Ria makes any move to follow. Tsukune made it clear that he will only discuss the matter with Issa alone, and should either of them seek to accompany the head of the Shuzen family they will be dismissed before getting to 'the good part,' so they are both content to wait and insult the woman who bears the burden of their hatred.

"He is going to accuse you of your sins you filthy tramp." Gyokuro growls at Moka, a sneer on her face. "My mate will see the truth in his words; will know that you have finally crossed the line."

"Neither you nor he have any evidence to prove your claim." Moka counters, and it then that Ria smiles.

"Oh me oh my…_that_ is where you are wrong, foolish little imotou." Ria crosses her arms beneath her ample bosom, her voice oozing confidence. "In fact, I predict that by the end of the day our Lord will know the truth and you will finally get what you have coming to you."

"As though I believe anything _you_ say Ria." Moka growls, her eyes following Tsukune down the hall and through the door into her father's study.

She would remain where she is. Knowing her father he would be calling for her any moment now…

**XXX**

Closing the door behind them Tsukune watches as Lord Akashiya walks around him to the chair behind his desk. The Aono has only ever once before been in this room, Issa's private study. Bookshelves line the walls, books written in languages the Aono vampire can't even begin to comprehend filling the shelves. On the left side of the wall, sitting atop a waist high book shelf sits a sword, the blade darkened from the tip to halfway to the hilt, the remainder of the silver blade etched with maroon runes of power, the entire blade it self seemingly glowing with power, the cross guard made of sapphire and threaded with gold, gold threading around the hilt of the blade and completely covering it from the cross guard to the pommel.

He'd seen the blade before, when he'd removed it from Fafnir and returned it to Issa as proof of his worth to the Shuzen family. Ria had been the one to suggest the test, and neither Issa, Ria nor Gyokuro believed Tsukune to be capable of succeeding in his test, even Moka told him to not attempt the 'insane quest' assigned to him.

Ironically it was Ria who inadvertently allowed his passage into the family, and now it will be Ria who will free him from the woman he bound himself to.

"You wish to speak to me my son?" Issa asks, leaning back in his chair, the darkly stained chair creaking lightly in response to Issa's weight.

"Moka has broken the blood vow." Tsukune's voice drips accusation.

Staring at Tsukune Issa blinks once, a moment of silence passing between the two male vampires, Tsukune watching the man carefully. It would be quite easy for Issa to reach across his desk, grab Tsukune by the neck and rip his adopted son's head off like it was nothing. For Tsukune it is quite possible, since the man has always favored Moka more than any of his children, allowing her to _choose_ what lifestyle she would lead, whereas Ria, Kahlua and Kokoa were never given a choice. They would serve the clan as was their duty. Moka once told him that even among other vampires, the only ones given a choice as to how to live their lives are those that have been shunned, cast out of their families and shamed, and Moka was neither of those things…

_At least, not yet…_

"You are aware that such an accusation is a grave one…" Issa needlessly reminds him, and Tsukune slowly nods his head.

"I would not come here and waste your time if I were not absolutely certain, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune explains to the man.

"You are certain?" Issa asks, Tsukune speaking quickly and evenly.

"I watched her take the seed of a dog inside her body." Tsukune explains to Issa, feeling a twinge of pain in his chest at just speaking about what Moka did to him, but the Aono focuses on his anger, letting that fire fill him and protect him from the pain just like Ria told him it would. "I know that she took no precautions to prevent conception, we had no birth control and no seal or spell was used."

Exhaling an annoyed growl Issa sets both of his hands on his desk, his fingers curling into fists Tsukune can see the skin across his knuckles is gaunt with tension, Issa's eyes brimming with anger at the thought that the daughter he most favored and had the greatest hopes for would make such a monumental mistake, she was _heir_ after all…

"Bring her to me." Issa growls at his son, the millennia old vampire unable to keep the fury from bleeding into his voice. "We will sort this matter out and get to the bottom of this."

Standing there Tsukune doesn't move from the spot where he was standing.

"She will deny this accusation, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune counters. "She will tell you that she never attempted to conceive a half breed, and in three months when she begins to show signs of pregnancy she will claim that it is my child and that there is nothing to fear. If and when that happens I will deny the child and go public with this accusation, regardless of your commands otherwise. I refuse to be associated with a tramp that would sully a bloodline as prestigious as ours with a litter of half breed dogs."

His voice is so cold, so heartless that it gives the vampire elder pause. In the decade Issa has known Tsukune the only constant Tsukune has ever exhibited has been that he is an emotional creature. When he'd confronted Issa about joining the family he'd been insistent that his feelings for Moka would see him through any test, when he'd come to Issa to confront him about the truth of his biological origins he'd been honest and sincere, heartfelt in his explanation that he was only communicating and maintaining ties with his former human family for appearance's sake.

Not once in those many years has Tsukune _ever_ acted anything remotely like a 'proper' vampire, a violent creature that takes what it pleases and bends knee to no creature other than it's Lord.

"Then I assume you have some evidence with which to prove your accusation?" Issa asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no.

"Not yet, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune offers. "Though, my ultimate evidence shall appear in nine months when a litter of dogs spews forth from your most precious daughter's womb."

"Then until such time as you procure some evidence to support your claims I have only your word and the word of my daughter." Issa explains. "I like you Tsukune; you have earned your place as a member of my clan and my son…" Issa trails, his eyes momentarily looking at the sword resting above the bookshelf not six feet away. "You've been a good son to me and mate to my beloved daughter. I will handle this as I am forced to, bring Moka before me and we will resolve this matter."

Nodding his obedience Tsukune's response is amenable and to the point.

"As you wish, Lord Akashiya."

**XXX**

When Tsukune emerged from Issa's study, Gyokuro, Moka and Ria were all waiting for him. Gyokuro stands on the left side of the door, her arms crossed over her chest, impatience etched on her features, her lips turned down in a scowl as Tsukune steps out into the hall. Moka stands opposite Gyokuro, Moka leaning against the wall with one of her feet braced against the wall, her left arm at her side, her right hand clutching her left arm at the elbow, worry etched across her face as she looks up at him as he emerges from Issa's study. Across from him stands Ria, the master manipulator standing with her left elbow held in her right hand, her chin resting in her left palm, her fingers trailing across her cheek. At the sight of him a slight smile comes to her features, Ria leaning against the wall as Tsukune opens the door, the dark vampiress pushing off the wall and standing straight.

His gaze turning to Moka Tsukune's voice comes out in a barking growl.

"Our Lord wants to see you." Tsukune glares at Moka, not even bothering to say her name.

"You've accused her of trying to sire a half breed?" Gyokuro half asks, the Aono turning his attention to her and nodding succinctly.

Pushing off the wall with a sigh Moka looks at her mate with a mix of disgust and weariness in her eyes.

"Nothing is going to come of this Tsukune." Moka says absolutely, pushing off the wall and starting toward the door, Tsukune stepping aside to allow her entrance into Issa's private sanctuary.

Watching Moka enter into Issa's study Gyokuro feels a burst of disgust. As Issa's mate he has only allowed her into his private study a handful of times, in her mind Moka should _never_ be permitted to be in Issa's private study, much less Tsukune or Ria.

Ria watches Moka stride into Issa's study with relaxed confidence. The eldest daughter of Shuzen Akashiya Issa is assured in her prediction that Tsukune's bond with Moka will be absolved by the end of the day.

Neither Gyokuro nor Ria say anything as Tsukune follows his mate into Issa's study, neither vampiress about to go more than five feet away from the door, lest they miss what is going to happen, and both of them would sooner drink a gallon of pure water than miss any of this.

**XXX**

Closing the door behind himself Tsukune's gaze pans the room as Moka approaches her father's desk, Issa still sitting behind his desk, his elbows on the darkly stained wood, his fingers steepled in front of him, his red eyes following Moka as she enters the room, the silver haired vampiress taking a spot near his desk, standing with her arms at her sides her own eyes following Tsukune as he approaches Issa's desk, the Aono stopping and clasping his hands behind his back.

"Moka…" Issa begins evenly, all eyes in the room shifting to him with just the single word. "You stand accused of attempting to conceive a half breed child with a werewolf, is this true?" Issa asks, and Moka doesn't hesitate to answer.

"No." Aono Moka lies through her teeth. "I have never attempted to sully our bloodline with a half breed monster."

"I see…" Issa mutters, turning his gaze to Tsukune. "Your mate accuses you of doing this, why would he accuse you of such an act if it weren't true?"

"I do not know." Moka answers her father. "We recently had a disagreement, and it could be that my mate wishes me to suffer as result of lingering anger due to that disagreement."

"'_Disagreement_?'" Tsukune growls, glaring at her furiously. "You call being inseminated by a werewolf right in front of me a 'disagreement?'"

"You have no proof of that." Moka snaps back, sending a heated glare toward her mate. "I won't stand here and allow you to slander my good name to my entire family."

"It won't be slander in nine months when you give birth to a litter of half breed pups." Tsukune snaps back.

"I am _not_ pregnant Tsukune!" Moka growls back, her voice rising in intensity. "Ria has sex with more men then I can even count, and she has yet to even have a pregnancy scare!"

"Because she takes precautions!" Tsukune growls back. "Ria-chan knows better than to allow a werewolf to try and inseminate her without using some form of birth control. _YOU _on the other hand allow a common mongrel to spill his seed inside of you and you don't even bother to take a morning after pill!"

Moka opens her mouth to respond, but Issa cuts her off, his voice coming out in serene calm that hides the anger he feels at seeing his children fighting amongst themselves.

"Enough." His voice is barely raised, but the authority in his tone is enough to silence Moka completely, Tsukune turning his attention back toward his adopted vampire father. "The two of have obviously had a disagreement, and while it is obviously a matter between the two of you and therefore none of my concern I _highly_ suggest the two of you speak at length and resolve this issue." Issa suggests, his tone making it clear this is in fact _not_ a suggestion.

"As you wish, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune offers humbly, bowing his head to the Lord of the Shuzen clan.

"The both of you are free to leave." Issa says matter of factly.

Nodding Tsukune turns on his heel, walking briskly toward the door without another word. Looking between her mate and her father Moka turns away from his desk, following her mate through the door and into the hall.

Both Gyokuro and Ria are still waiting outside. Seeing Tsukune emerge first neither woman says anything, the scowl on Tsukune's face answering any questions the two vampiress' have about what has transpired inside Issa's private study.

Neither are surprised that Tsukune is scowling in anger. They both knew that Moka would deny his accusations simply to protect her own pride and standing, and without any proof to back up his claims Tsukune was simply slandering her name, accusing her of a heinous crime, but in spite of his status as her mate her past as a prim and proper vampire absolves her of any accusation without evidence.

"Tsukune, wait." Moka calls out to him, Tsukune ignoring his mate's plea and walking toward the front door.

As far as Tsukune is concerned he would rather be anywhere where Moka _isn't._ Beyond that he has no particular destination in mind, he just simply wants to put more distance between him and the woman he swore to be his wife and mate.

Walking barefoot behind him Moka picks up her pace, catching up to her mate and reaching out, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him to a stop.

"Tsukune, wait!" Moka insists, his head spinning around to glare at her in barely restrained fury. "We need to talk."

"What is there to talk about, Harlot?" Tsukune growls, his gaze falling to her hand pointedly.

Taking a cue from him Moka removes her hand from his shoulder, the silver haired vampiress relieved not to see her mate taking off in the opposite direction.

"We need to speak in private." Moka explains to him. "This is a matter that is between us and no one else."

By now Gyokuro and Ria are both out of earshot, neither older vampiress choosing to following the mated pair, but Moka is acutely aware that anything that happens within the walls of this castle never goes unheard of. The number of servants easily outnumbers the number of Shuzen family by a ratio of at least ten to one, and they always seem to be crawling all over the castle and one of them always seems to overhear _any_ conversation between their masters, and should Issa or Ria demand they speak about what they've heard, they will have heard Moka admit to allowing a werewolf to spill his seed inside of her without her taking any form of precautions outside of her race's natural infertility.

"Fine…" Tsukune growls, Moka turning and walking back toward her room.

Sighing in resignation the Aono vampire swallows the disgust he feels at being alone with her and follows her through the halls of the Castle, wanting nothing more than to get this over with as quickly as possible.

**XXX**

Stepping into her room behind Moka Tsukune can't bring himself to keep his eyes on her for more than a few moments. Just looking at her all he can see is her other self standing there naked, Gin's semen dribbling down her leg, her face twisted in a mix of pleasure and shame.

Just the memory of it makes him want to wring her throat. She deserves to be punished for what she's done to him, he _knows_ that, he _knows_ that she broke the vows she not only swore at their wedding, but the blood oath she swore in front of him, her sisters, and most importantly, her father…

"It's been a long time since we've been here, hasn't it?" Moka asks casually, walking to the dresser and running her fingers along the flat top of the dresser.

She was trying to lighten the mood, to get him to relax around her and help to ease the fury burning in her mate's eyes and in his aura.

It doesn't work.

"You wanted to talk." The Aono growls, reaching into his left front pocket. "So talk. I'm not here to talk about how long it's been since the both of us have been in this room or about what we've shared. If you don't want to discuss your trespass against this family and your own bloodline then I'm leaving."

Moka slowly turns her head toward him, standing near the dresser Tsukune hasn't moved three feet away from the door. His red eyes glaring at her with smoldering, festering rage, the kind of anger that rots a person from the inside out.

She isn't going to allow that anger to twist him as it twisted Ria, as it twisted Kahlua and Kokoa. Hatred and cruelty has burned in her family since the day she was born, and she refuses to allow her most cherished person to become like that, to lose that kindness and warmth that she fell in love with all those years ago.

"I didn't trespass against our bloodline Tsukune." Moka counters, turning away from the desk and facing him with her body.

"You call allowing a werewolf to spill his seed inside your body without taking any precautions to ensure that you won't conceive a child _not_ trying to stain your bloodline?"

Moka exhales a weary sigh.

"Gin didn't get me pregnant Tsukune." Moka explains to him. "He couldn't. We aren't like human women, female vampires are naturally very infertile; we have to be because of our life span. If we had children the same way that humans did our kind's numbers would rival humanity."

"If that's true then why are there any half breed vampires?" Tsukune asks. "Why is it such a huge crime to attempt to conceive one, why would Ria even bother needing to take precautions when she sleeps with a lover?"

Sighing Moka wearily shakes her head.

"It _is_ possible for us to conceive a half breed child." Moka explains to him. "_However,_ the odds of that are something of one in one hundred, meaning Gin would've had to ejaculate inside me on one hundred different days before it was likely that he inseminated me."

"Yet you admit to not taking any precautions and allowing a dog to spill his seed inside of you?" Tsukune asks insistently, and Moka sighs again.

"You saw what happened Tsukune." Moka says wearily. "You know that Gin ejaculated inside of me and you knew I took no precautions."

Hearing those words Tsukune's lips turn up in a slight smile.

"Thank you Harlot." Tsukune offers politely, bowing his head before turning on his heel.

Opening the door Tsukune steps through, closing the door behind him without another word.


	5. Ch 5 Unexpected Twist In Pride

Chapter 5 Unexpected Twist In Pride

Moka isn't going to just let him walk away. There is still much for them to discuss and she isn't going to do it in front of her father and the rest of his guests. Following him into the hall she can see her mate and most beloved person walking back the way he came, a purpose to his stride.

Jogging to catch up with him Moka reaches out, grasping his arm with her hand, her unsealed grip strong and her arm like a chain, the female vampire pulling her mate to a stop.

Her hand on his arm Tsukune's head ever so slowly pans toward Moka, his red eyes glaring at her with fury in his gaze.

"Release me." His voice is iron, and Moka doesn't listen.

"We still need to talk Tsukune." Moka insists, and Tsukune meets her gaze, his voice iron hard and filled with resolve.

"It is as you said Moka, the time for talk is over, now it is the time for action, and I've made my choice."

"There is no choice to make Tsukune." Moka insists, the Aono turning his gaze away from her.

"Now only _you _get to choose whether or not our relationship mattered?" Tsukune asks, his voice as cold as nitrogen.

"Our relationship _does _matter!" Moka insists, the Aono vampiress not missing the accent her husband used in the last sentence, and what he's implying. "I love you and I care about you."

Tsukune isn't impressed, her words doing nothing to sway the anger he feels in his heart.

"You _claim_ to love me." Tsukune counters, Moka's hand still tight on his right wrist. "All I ever was to you was your whipping boy. I was never good enough for you, and I'm sick of always having to measure up to your impossible standards."

Moka can't believe what she's hearing. How could he say those things to her? She loved him and wanted nothing more than for him to just agree with her on the matter of their children. She didn't _want_ to bear Gin's child, she never even thought for a moment that he would succeed in giving her a baby. What happened between the two of them was nothing but a show of resolve, it was why she'd done it directly in front of Tsukune, she'd wanted her mate to have a ring side seat to _know_ just how important this issue is to her. She never would've let Gin into their bedroom, _that _was her and Tsukune's place, a place of love and tenderness, and she wasn't going to stain it with the memory of what she'd done that night…

"I don't want you to measure up!" Moka denies, clutching his wrist a little tighter. All she wanted was for him to act like he cared about her again, to stop trying to be rid of her and let her fix what she'd done. "I care about you and…-"

Pulling hard Tsukune's hand slips through her fingers, the silver haired vampiress nearly stumbling from the sudden jerking force pulling on her arm.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ lie to me you whore." Tsukune growls at her, his hands balling into fists, his hands shaking with restrained anger. "I was nothing but a piece of property to you, something to just give away! You never allowed me to have an opinion of my own, you never cared about what I thought, I was nothing to you but the little human pet you'd turned because you were afraid I was going to die and leave you all alone!" Tsukune doesn't quit, his eyes boring into her like drills. "And now I'm finally going to do what I should've done all those years ago when you just handed me over to Ria like I was your piece of meat, I'm…" He begins, annunciating each word and emphasizing every syllable. "Leaving…" He continues, his words like a weight falling down on Moka's shoulders. "You."

In that moment the debutant vampiress suddenly understands what someone means when they say 'hit me like a ton of bricks.' For a moment it's all she can do to just stare at him, to actually SEE the look on his face and in his eyes, to read his body language and know that this isn't a joke, he means what he's saying.

For her it's like she's a little girl again, taken away from her family and going into the human world, scared and alone, hiding amongst people that don't understand her and ridicule her for no good reason. When she'd met Tsukune and they became friends that loneliness had begun to go away. As time went on her feelings for him had grown conflicted, she knew he was nothing more than a human so he was powerless to protect her, and yet he continually placed himself in mortal danger not only for her but for Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and more. She scolded him almost constantly whenever he let her out, telling him not to be so stupid and stop risking his life, but he never listened.

At first it had been his blood, it was so hot and sweet and just delicious that her normally timid to the point of introverted other self would chomp onto his neck daily. Then she'd learned about the kind of person he was inside that human skin, and even her 'Ura' self began to treasure him, unleashing her fury upon any who would try to harm him. Then Midou lured them into a trap and when she would've surely died Tsukune did the only thing he could.

He took the blow for her, a weak and powerless human stood up to protect her, knowing it would cost him his life. Seeing him about to leave her she couldn't bear the thought of losing him, not just because she would never drink his blood, but she would be alone again. She cared about him so much, so she did the only thing she could. She gave him her blood and in doing so changed him into a vampire. After he'd taken care of Midou she'd thought that he would hate her, would blame her for 'stealing his humanity' from him and turning him into a 'monster.' Instead he'd thanked her, and took the change rather well. He didn't resent her for turning him, didn't blame her when she very well knew he should have…

In that moment the Aono vampiress wishes that he had, she would've gladly suffered his hatred and in time helped him to see past it, if it meant he wouldn't be standing there where he is now, telling her that he doesn't want anything more to do with her.

"NO!" Moka shakes her head in absolute denial, her silver locks haloing around her body, the platinum haired woman reaching out and grasping him by the shoulders, her red eyes desperate, tears already forming at the edges of her crimson gaze. "Please Tsukune, don't say that! This is all just a big misunderstanding!"

Her voice borders on panic, her gaze sweeping and desperate, the young blood sucker seemingly on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Tsukune on the other hand stands as still as a statue, his red eyes just glaring at her with bubbling rage in his gaze, Moka's desperate pleas falling on ears now deaf to them.

"Then how was it 'supposed' to go?" Tsukune seethes at her, the Aono fighting the urge to grab Moka by both her wrists and rip her hands off then and there.

Blinking in surprise Moka leans in, grabbing on to the desperate hope that Tsukune is listening to her, that he isn't going to leave her alone again…

"It was never meant to come to this! I just wanted you to know how important this issue was to me! I wanted to show you my resolve! I never wanted to have sex with Gin! I never wanted to even call him! All I wanted was for you to agree with me! I never wanted another man other than you Tsukune! I love you and I care about you! I never meant to hurt you, I swear!"

Her gaze is so desperate, so hopeful that the man in front of her will accept her reasoning and start acting like the man she fell in love with, that she doesn't hear the slow, deliberate clapping echoing in the hallway at first, the sound getting louder with each passing moment.

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP. CLAP…

The sound repeats over and over, but it is soon accompanied by a very familiar voice…

"Oh me oh my BRAVO dear-sister, BRAVO!" Ria flows around the corner, the Sekitan vampiress smiling gleefully as her hands continue to come together in mock appraisal. "Such a wonderful show! The drama! The suspense! Don't you think so too _Tsukune-dear_?"

Hearing the inflection in her voice, the open affection to her words as she addresses her mate Moka looks between her husband and her older half sister, Tsukune's emotionless mask giving away nothing, while Ria's expression is one of an amused observer.

"It was a very good performance…" Tsukune speaks evenly, Moka blinking in surprise as her head snaps back around toward her mate, the woman opening her mouth to deny that she isn't acting when Tsukune continues, cutting her off before the first syllable can pass her lips. "At least she can pursue an acting career once our Lord Father casts her out. I'm sure a pink haired woman would do really well in AV."

**_He thinks I should become an adult film star? What does he mean when he says Father is going to cast us out? _**

"Oh me oh my I'd absolutely _have _to have that video!" Ria's tone overflows with sadistic glee. "Maybe they'd put her in a bukkake scene! Wouldn't that just be wonderful? All that pink hair painted white with filthy human seed?"

"At least it would be a step up from bestiality…" Tsukune comments nonchalantly.

"Tsukune…" Moka whispers his name, looking up at her husband and mate his expression is stone faced, only his eyes betray how he really feels, how furious he is at the silver haired woman clutching onto his shoulders, trying so desperately to mend their now shattered relationship.

"Oh…still have something to say Moka-chan?" Ria asks playfully, the Sekitan vampiress jovially glad that she chose to follow Moka from her Father's study rather than remain at the still ongoing party. This was more entertaining for her then anything she'd experienced in the last three years combined.

Turning her glare to Ria Moka's voice comes out in hiss, the silver haired woman pulling her hands from Tsukune's shoulders, pointing at Ria like a witness fingering a murderer, condemnation and accusation overflowing in her tone.

"_YOU!_" Moka snaps, staring at her older half sister with murder in her eyes. "_THIS IS _**YOUR **_FAULT! YOU'VE DONE _**SOMETHING**_ TO HIM TO MAKE HIM ACT THIS WAY! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE WHAT'S MINE!" _

Her aura flaring in fury Moka is a hair's breadth from launching herself at her much older and much stronger sister in an attempt to rip her apart and kill the six century old vampiress. Rather than shake in fear or appear even the slightest bit concerned, the Sekitan vampiress throws her head back, and laughs, a jovial, exultant laugh that she just can't contain.

"Me?" Ria asks through her chuckles. "Oh me oh my little Moka-chan, the most delicious part of this entire thing is that _I didn't even lift a finger_. You did this all to yourself when you spread your legs for that mutt right in front of your mate!"

Unable to take anymore the Aono vampiress lunges for Ria, screaming for blood Moka can't see anything else other than Ria, the slow pulse of blood running through her jugular artery at her neck, Moka's fingers ready to rip her neck open and bleed the older vampiress dry.

Out of nowhere something grabs her from behind, grasping at the back of her dress the enraged vampiress is suddenly pulled down to her back, the SLAP of her back smacking into the stone floor echoing in the ornate hallway, the pain of her sudden and abrupt landing snapping her out of her fury, her eyes blinking in time to take in the sight of Tsukune kneeling above her head, one arm outstretched.

**_He grabbed me and stopped me… He protected her… After everything she's done to him…_**

"Oh? Did little Moka fall down and go boom?" Ria chimes in, speaking like she's talking to a five year old.

Sitting up the silver haired vampiress growls at her older sister, anger churning inside the silver haired vampiress, threatening to goad her into another suicidal charge.

"Though…I really do owe you my gratitude Tsukune-dear…" Ria begins again, her voice filled with uncharacteristic warmth. "Father would be most displeased if I hurt his precious Moka, even if it was in self defense…"

As much as Moka may hate to admit it, Tsukune probably just saved her life. Had Moka gone after Ria with the intent to kill it would've made it a challenge to the death, and Ria is easily stronger than she, so while Moka may be able to fight her for a time, Ria would eventually beat her and be well within her rights to rip Moka's head off.

**_That's right…he stopped me to protect me…He didn't want me to attack her and die as a result…_**

Getting to her feet Moka looks between her husband and her older half sister, the young vampiress unable to comprehend how Ria could possibly speak to Tsukune in such a manner, and how Tsukune could possibly believe it and not be repulsed.

"I wouldn't want there to be an incident among the family with so many guests here." Tsukune explains, standing up and sidling back, away from Moka, putting more than arm's length between them.

"What is going on?" Moka finally demands, turning her full attention to Ria. "What have you done to my mate?"

Smiling Ria places a hand over her mouth daintily, her red eyes overflowing with mirth.

"Oh me oh my, didn't you hear me sister dear?" Ria asks casually. "I told you already, I haven't done anything to your mate. What you see is the result of your own actions, I didn't even have to lift a finger."

Technically that was a lie, but Ria isn't going to tell Moka that. It would make the entire situation all the worse for the silver haired brat if she believed that she brought this wholly on herself, though Ria's part in this has been minor, it is still immensely satisfying for the Sekitan vampiress to see the shock on her younger half sister's face.

"You lie!" Moka spits in denial, pointing a finger accusatorily at Ria. "I know you've done something to him! You had to!"

"Ria has done nothing but what I've asked of her, you dirtied whore." Tsukune speaks up, Moka's head snapping around, her long longs whipping around her body.

"Stop talking to me like that!" Moka growls at him, unknowingly confirming in his mind that she wants nothing more than to order him around. "I'm not dirty, and I am no whore! Ria is more the whore than I am!" Moka insists, pointing at her sister once again.

"Oh me oh my Moka, you _know_ that I never charge, and _I _would never allow a lowly mongrel to spill his seed in my womb without taking some measure to ensure I don't wind up with a litter of his pups growing inside me."

Turning her attention back to Ria Tsukune remains quiet, enjoying seeing his soon to be ex mate so flustered, reveling in Ria metaphorically arguing circles around her.

"That doesn't make what you do any better!" Moka snaps back, still clearly infuriated with her older sister.

"Oh me oh my, how very…_human_ of you dear sister…" Ria trails, clearly accenting the word 'human.'

Blinking surprise registers on Moka's features for only the barest moment.

"I am not human!" Moka denies, and Tsukune scoffs in disgust, Moka turning her head around to look to see her mate looking at her with disgust in his eyes.

"You certainly _act_ like one." Tsukune points out viciously. "And I should know."

_This has got to be fattening, it's just so delicious! _Ria thinks to herself, a smile on her face.

"Tsukune, why are you acting like this? What has happened to you to make you want to end our bond, don't you love me? Don't you care?"

His face doesn't show a flicker of compassion.

"Why should I care about a lie?" Tsukune's voice could freeze helium.

"It wasn't a lie!" Moka protests, outraged that Tsukune could possibly talk about everything they shared like it meant nothing to her. "I care about you! You're the only man I would ever give my blood to! You're the only one I've ever loved!"

His response is as cold as the vacuum of space.

"Yet that wasn't enough to stop you from taking another man into your body against my wishes, or enough to get you to at least tell me why you despise humanity so much, wasn't enough for you to even care about what I wanted or what I thought, the only thing that mattered to you was _you_ and what _you _thought, and I won't stand for it any longer."

With that Tsukune turns away from her, starting back down the hall once again, the Aono vampire taking in the delighted smile on Ria's face, his own face chiseled from stone, it is only in his eyes that Ria can see his anger burning.

"Shall we go put an end to your bond once and for all my love?" Ria asks warmly as Tsukune approaches her, every hair on Moka's neck standing up in fear at her older sister's words.

"Let's." Tsukune agrees, just a hint of warmth in his voice.

The two of them begin to walk side by side down the hall, Moka momentarily stunned by what she's seeing and hearing, until it hits her that they're both going to try and put an end to her bond with Tsukune.

"Wait!" Moka calls out again, taking off into a jog after them, catching up with them quickly. "What are you talking about? You've already asked Father to absolve our bond and you know that he won't do it without a reason!"

Rather than Tsukune it is Ria who answers her younger sister's question.

"Oh me oh my…you haven't deduced it yet?" Ria asks, a hint of pity in her voice as she asks the question, the vampiress shaking her head. "Your mate has been wearing a recording device ever since he returned home."

Blinking Moka feels a foreboding dread instantly form in her stomach.

**_What! But that means…_**

She admitted to not taking any precautions when she'd slept with Gin, _exactly_ what Tsukune had been accusing her of doing, meaning he had proof that she'd lied _to her Father_, who would punish her, not only for not ensuring that she couldn't conceive a half breed, but for lying to him.

Maybe more so for lying to him then for not protecting her bloodline…

"Tsukune, please listen!" Moka pleads with him, his gaze perpetually forward, not a single sign that he's even listening to her as his wife pleads with him to change his course. "This isn't necessary! I'll compromise with you! I'll allow our children to know your family, I don't care anymore! Just don't do this! Don't deny me! Please!"

The entire time Moka walks sideways, her eyes pleading with her mate to reconsider his course.

"You've made your choice Moka." Tsukune's response is as cold as ice. "This is nothing but your fear of being punished by our Father."

Hearing Tsukune so unaffected by Moka's words Ria can't help but smile.

_He really does despise her now… How glorious…_

"That's not it!" Moka denies, only partially lying. It's true she _is_ afraid of what her Father will do when he learns that she not only lied straight to his face but also did what she knew she shouldn't. "I love you Tsukune! I never wanted any other man but you!"

A week ago those words would've made him feel elated. Now the only thing the Aono vampire feels is disgust.

"_Please_ Moka…" Tsukune sneers with disgust in his voice. "How can you be so pathetic? Where's that pride that you love so much more than me?"

Moka blinks in surprise, his words as much as his tone surprising her.

**_He's talking like a vampire…Why is he doing that, he's never done it before!_**

"My pride has nothing to do with this!" Moka snaps back, and Tsukune scoffs in disgust.

"Oh really? Wasn't it your pride that led you to call that filthy mongrel to our former home? Wasn't it your pride that allowed you to take him into your body against my wishes and allow him to spill his seed inside you?"

On the opposite side of Tsukune the Sekitan vampiress chuckles mirthfully.

"Well done Tsukune-dear…" Ria comments, praising her soon to be mate.

Moka ignores Ria's words, focusing instead on her mate and the man trying to excise her from his life like a diseased limb…

"I only did that to prove a point! I don't want to lose you! I never intended for it to go this way! All I wanted was for you to agree with me! Please-"

Moka opens her mouth to continue when Tsukune's arm lances out, backhanding his mate and knocking her to the floor.

CRACK!

Falling to the ground Moka lands on her side, Tsukune standing in front of her, the Aono vampire glaring down at her, hatred brimming in his eyes.

Ria can't believe what she just saw.

_He hit her! How wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!_

"Don't you dare talk to me like you're actually sorry for what you've done." Tsukune growls at her, hatred burning in his voice, his fists clenched so tight his trimmed fingernails threaten to break his iron hard skin. "I've never been your mate or even your friend, all I've ever been to you is a walking talking snack. The only reason you turned me is because you were afraid of being alone. I should've known things would turn out this way when you just handed me over like a piece of property, but I was too naïve to see what was right in front of me."

Moka looks up at him, her silver hair laying around her body on the marble floor, her red eyes looking into his, seeing the disgust and hatred in his eyes, and the truth in his words Moka lowers her gaze.

**_We did just give him to Ria, we didn't ask what he wanted, and we have always been trying to control our relationship…_**

"All right Tsukune…" Moka whispers. "I'll allow you to renounce me…"

"Oh?" Ria speaks up, grinning from ear to ear. "Now that Tsukune has the power to forcibly remove himself from your bond now you agree?" Ria asks, driving the point home. "Where was this generosity when Tsukune went before our Lord not an hour ago and accused you of your disgusting crime?"

Moka doesn't answer her, because both she and Tsukune already know the answer to that question, so there's no point. All she wants now is for Tsukune not let her Father hear the recording of her admitting to what she's done…

**_If Father learns of what I've done, he'll likely exile me, if not outright kill me…_**

For as long as any of his children can remember Shuzen Akashiya Issa has always valued honor and integrity. It's one of the reasons that he allowed Tsukune to become Moka's mate, even after retrieving Issa's sword the head of the Shuzen clan could've easily denied Tsukune's request, but when Tsukune explained to him exactly what happened, how anti-climatic it was, when other vampires would've embellished, told Issa how they bravely fought against the Dragon and boldly slew it before retrieving the blade, Issa had been impressed. It wasn't a story that made him look particulary heroic or a worthy family member, and Issa had seen the truth in his words, appreciated the fact that Tsukune was straight with him when he had every reason to at least lie a little.

It had been his honor and his inherent nobility that Issa saw in Tsukune that ultimately allowed the man to give Tsukune his blessing and welcoming the Aono vampire as a son. Now, with Tsukune's evidence that he was in fact telling the truth while his most beloved daughter had lied to him would only further prove Tsukune's honor, while shattering whatever credibility Moka once had in his eyes…

"…No…" Tsukune disagrees, turning his back to her, walking back toward the party. "You have dug your own grave Moka, and it's time you lie in it."

Hearing those words Ria feels joy surge forth from deep inside her.

_Even when he's been offered an easy way he still chooses the path that will cause her the most pain and suffering! If this was all it took for Tsukune to embrace what he's become then I would've arranged for this to happen years ago!_

At the sound of his words Moka feels her blood run cold.

**_He wants to hurt me…_**

Getting to her feet Moka watches as Tsukune walks away from her, the Aono vampiress falling into step behind him, the silver haired vampiress not that surprised by his insistence on taking this course. He told her that he wanted to be rid of her, and when she lied about what she'd done she'd pushed him into a corner.

**_What else is he going to do? He wants to be away from me, and in his eyes I have brought this upon myself…_**

Falling into step next to Tsukune Ria watches her soon to be mate quietly, seeing his eyes locked ahead, a purpose to his stride as he walks back toward the grand throne room. Looking back at Moka Ria takes in Moka's lowered gaze, the slouch of defeat in her shoulders, the way her feet seem to tread along the carpet as they get closer and closer to the throne room and the conversation that will bring about an end to her bond and her relationship with Tsukune…

"You…you don't have to this Tsukune…" Moka whispers as they near the throne room doors. "I'll go to Father, I'll tell him that I want to renounce you, you won't have to be my mate anymore…"

"It isn't enough." Tsukune says matter of factly. "Not anymore."

"Oh me oh my….you could've avoided all of this if only you'd been truthful with Father, but instead you had to lie, and now you're going to feel our Father's wrath little Moka…" Ria grins as Tsukune pushes the large double doors open.

The doors swinging open the three vampires stride into the chamber, Ria and Tsukune together with Moka trailing behind.

The party doesn't even hiccup, those talking continue to speak, the music never falters, the dancers staying in time to the nocturnal melody filling the grand room.

Once again Lord Akashiya sits atop his dais, but unlike before his mate Gyokuro now sits on the throne next to him, the two of them overlooking the elaborate party, Gyokuro spotting them before Issa, her eyes flickering with mirth.

She knows exactly what is about to happen after all…

**Flashback**

After leaving the Fairy Tale vacation home with Tsukune and Ria in her car Ria had asked to be brought to the human world, giving Gyokuro an address which she promptly relayed to her driver. The goblin had agreed without complaint and they'd been off.

Now nearly an hour later the elongated town car swings into a parking lot, a computer supply store sitting at the far end of the lot, a large white glowing sign broadcasting the establishment's name to anyone passing by.

"An electronics store?" Tsukune asks, and Ria smiles, nodding assuringly.

They'd both returned their seals to their proper places when they'd left the vacation home, and even Gyokuro has reapplied her seal now that they've traveled to the human world…

"Follow me Tsukune." Ria says, opening the door, turning her gaze to Gyokuro as she swings her legs out of the car. "Wait here until we return."

Nodding Gyokuro crosses her legs, exuding patience that she doesn't feel as both Ria and Tsukune exit the car.

**XXX**

Not twenty minutes later the two disguised vampires emerge from the store, Tsukune approaching the door first, opening the door chivalrously and motioning for Ria to get into the vehicle before him.

It was a small thing, but Gyokuro can tell that Ria enjoys it.

_What does she find so enjoyable about having a man open the door for her? _Gyokuro thinks to herself.

Taking a seat in the rear of the car Tsukune quickly follows Issa's eldest daughter, the young Aono holding a white plastic bag in one hand, his face set in a calm mask, while Ria's expression is one of slight amusement, as though one of her machinations were in motion and she's already enjoying the result…

"What is that?" Gyokuro asks as Tsukune closes the door, Ria grinning playfully.

"Oh me oh my, aren't we curious?" Ria smiles at her Father's mate, intentionally not answering Gyokuro's question.

"It's a digital recorder with a microphone." Tsukune answers her matter of factly, the car going into motion as Tsukune reaches into the bag and withdraws a small box half the size of his torso, Japanese kanji displayed prominently on the exterior of the package.

"And _why_ exactly do you require that device to crush that spoiled wench?" Gyokuro demands, and Ria is one to answer her.

"Oh me oh my…you're awfully curious. Isn't the only thing that matters that Moka is left crushed and weeping?"

"Answer my question…" Gyokuro growls, and Ria chuckles.

"Oh me oh my…it's rather simple." Ria answers Gyokuro. "That obnoxious bitch will _never_ admit to our Lord that she allowed a mongrel to defile her womb, and the only way our Lord will believe that she has done this is if he witnesses it for himself or she admits it herself. Since we have no easy means to access and view Tsukune's memories instead Tsukune will use this device to record the two of them speaking in private, and when Moka admits that she has committed the crimes Tsukune has accused her of, then he will have it on record and will be able to play it for our Lord. Once that happens we will not only prove that obnoxious wench isn't worthy of our family we will also prove that she has no honor or respect for our Lord and the rest of our family."

Sitting there Gyokuro listens to Ria talk, not saying anything as the Sekitan vampiress explains her plan. As much as Gyokuro may want to she can't find any flaws in Ria's plan. Without evidence to support their claim against her Moka _would_ lie to protect herself, and without evidence it would simply be a matter of Tsukune's word against hers, and since Issa has always favored Moka, and she's never done anything like this before, Issa would have no reason to doubt her word.

_Once he hears Moka admitting what she's done, and Tsukune proves that he has more honor than she does…_

The honorable thing to do when accused of a crime that you've committed is to admit to your guilt and stand up for yourself. Lying to protect yourself from the consequences is a coward's course, and Issa would see it as such…

"Very well…" Gyokuro agrees, Tsukune turning his gaze down to the box, opening it to get at the contents inside…

**XXX**

**Present**

Watching the three of them approaching the dais Gyokuro can hardly contain her excitement. Seeing the smile on Ria's face and the resolve in Tsukune's gaze Gyokuro can tell that the Aono vampire has gotten the evidence he needs to finally excise himself from Moka's bond like cutting out a cancerous tumor…

The crowd around the dais parting in front of them the three of them stop before the dais, the three of them all dropping to one knee near the bottom of the thirteenth step, lowering their heads in supplication to the pair of vampires sitting atop the raised platform.

Sitting on his throne Shuzen Akashiya Issa frowns at the sight of three of his children stopping in front of the dais, still dressed in the same clothing they were wearing when they'd departed his study. It had been his understanding that Tsukune and Moka were going to have a very long talk with each other and sort out whatever has happened between them to cause such obvious friction. Seeing him standing so close to Ria, Moka on his opposite side with more than an arm's length between them Issa can feel a foreboding sense of dread form in his stomach, the Japanese vampire Elder keeping his face set in a calm mask.

"Rise my children…" He bids the three of them stand. "What has brought you back before me?"

Standing Tsukune opens his mouth to speak, but Moka cuts him off, stepping forward with resolve in her gaze.

"Father, I wish to renounce my mate." Moka proclaims loudly, Issa blinking in surprise at the sudden proclamation, a scowl forming on Tsukune's face at the sound of his mate's words.

_She's trying to end our bond before I can reveal what she's done…_

The thought that Moka will avoid the punishment she has coming to her lights the flames of anger inside Tsukune, the new anger joining with old simmering hatred, making him clench his hands into fists, his veins bulging on his hands as his fingernails try to dig into his diamond hard skin…

"What has brought this sudden change my daughter?" Issa asks, Tsukune biting his lip before he dares to speak. Interrupting a conversation between Issa and Moka when he has not been recognized by the Lord would be borderline disrespect, and Tsukune doesn't need the headache that will come from disrespecting the man in front of nearly every noble vampire in the world. "Not two hours ago you told me you still desired your bond."

Nodding Moka doesn't look away from his gaze, the silver haired vampiress pressing forward, clutching to the faint hope that she can have their union absolved _before_ Tsukune can shame her. Her Father _should_ want to finish this discussion in private once it becomes clear that both mated vampires wish for an absolution of their bond. That way if Tsukune should try and play his recording in private Moka won't be shamed in the eyes of their entire society, should he do it while still at the party Moka can attack him and he will no longer be a noble vampire member of the Shuzen clan, just a second born vampire with no connections.

That wouldn't stop Ria from interfering if she wanted to, but going out of her way to defend a second born would have it's own consequences, especially in front of so many noble vampires, many of whom have tried over the centuries to become her mate and failed…

"Things have changed Father." Moka says simply.

Looking down at his daughter it does not take a rocket scientist to see that Issa does not believe Moka's answer to be the full truth.

"Oh me oh my…" Ria begins, looking at Moka and addressing her. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that your mate recorded you _confessing_ to the crime he accused you of, would it?" Ria asks innocently, making sure to speak loudly.

At the sound of her words several of the assembled vampires begin to whisper amongst themselves, Issa's eyes flickering around as the noble vampires within earshot begin talking.

"Crime, what has she done?" One asks.

"Could she have done something to warrant their bond being absolved?" Another asks.

The entire crowd begins to murmur and talk, a slight frown coming to Issa's face at the sight of it all. He'd been hoping to keep Tsukune's accusations within the family. Among noble vampires, trying to create a half breed intentionally is tantamount to betraying their entire race. Many times when a half breed is conceived it's due to a contraceptive failure, not because the half breed creature is desired…

Turning on her heel Moka glares at her eldest sister.

"This has nothing to do with you Ria!" Moka growls, anger coloring her tone.

Chuckling Ria raises a hand to her lips.

"Oh me oh my…I haven't struck a nerve have I?" She asks innocently.

A growl escaping her lips Moka opens her mouth to answer Ria's question when Tsukune speaks, addressing her Father and ignoring Moka completely.

"Lord Akashiya, I have obtained evidence to support my earlier claim." Tsukune steps forward. "I recorded my mate confessing her crime to me, and I believe this is the source of her sudden desire to renounce me." Tsukune explains to the man sitting atop the dais. "She wishes to protect that which is most important to her, her pride, before I have the chance to shame her as she rightfully deserves."

Blinking Moka turns her attention to Tsukune, Ria momentarily forgotten.

"Tsukune, my pride is _not_ the most important thing to me, _you_ are!" Moka insists, his head ever so slowly turning toward her, his red gaze regarding her with burning hatred.

"Then why did you allow that mongrel to spill his seed inside your womb right in front of me?" Tsukune asks, his voice as cold as ice, his tone dead even.

Hearing his words Moka feels her hope literally flush out of her. With those few simple words Tsukune has told every vampire, including her Father and step mother, what she has done.

Atop the dais Issa stands up, having had enough of his children bickering and discussing private matters in public in front of nearly every noble vampire. With what has just happened the image of his family has been tarnished, and if Tsukune's accusations _are_ true then he will have planted the seed of doubt into the minds of every noble family, making them that much less likely to agree to allow one of their children to mate Moka should Moka _not_ give birth to a half breed and Issa can contain the incident. _If_ she is truly pregnant with a half breed abomination growing in her womb, Issa will have no choice but to cast her out, to do anything else would shame not only him, but his mate and his entire family…

"Enough!" Issa says sharply, his cape fluttering as the Shuzen Lord steps forward, Gyokuro following her mate down the steps to the bottom of the dais, Issa speaking as he descends the thirteen steps. "Come with me to my study my children, and will put an end to this subject once and for all."

Hearing his words not one of the three younger vampires dares to speak up. While Issa did not say 'I command the three of you to follow me to my study where will put an end to this subject once and for all' the implications are there, and should one of them push the issue and further expose Moka's transgressions then Moka will not be the only member of this family to be punished.

"Gyokuro, remain here and entertain our guests, I shall return shortly." Issa says to his mate as he strides toward the door.

Standing at the bottom of the dais Gyokuro lowers her head in supplication.

"As you wish my love." Gyokuro answers him, a part of her wanting to accompany them to Issa's study so she can witness Moka's downfall personally.

Another, larger part of her however is satisfied to simply know that it's happened and to see her mate no longer treating her with the love and adoration he has always showered upon her since the day she was born. Once Issa has renounced her as his heir and chosen another (preferably Kahlua or Kokoa) to succeed him as Lord she'll be satisfied.

**XXX**

Walking into his study Issa approaches his desk, turning around and leaning against it as Ria, Tsukune and Moka follow him into the room, a servant closing the door behind them, giving them some privacy.

During the short walk from the throne room to Issa's private study not one of them had spoken. Looking back Issa saw that once again Tsukune chose to walk next to Ria, and whenever Moka got close him Tsukune would glare at his mate with such fury in his eyes that Moka would step away. Issa can only imagine the source of that fury, and if Moka truly did what Tsukune accused her of then Issa can understand his rage.

"Now then…" Issa begins slowly. "What has happened?"

Reaching into his pocket Tsukune withdraws a small digital recorder. Hitting a few buttons on it Tsukune presses the 'play' button, the entire room going silent as Tsukune's voice plays through the speaker.

"Yet you admit to not taking any precautions and allowing a dog to spill his seed inside of you?" Tsukune asks insistently, and Moka can be heard sighing through the speaker.

"You saw what happened Tsukune." Moka responds wearily. "You know that Gin ejaculated inside of me and you knew I took no precautions."

Pressing the button Tsukune stops the recording, looking at Issa and meeting the older vampire's gaze. Looking into Issa's eyes the older vampire blinks once, in that single moment of silence Tsukune can see a myriad of emotions playing across the man's features, anger, surprise, disappointment, all of them battling for supremacy inside the Shuzen Elder.

Smiling Ria places her hands on her lap, one atop the other, waiting patiently for her Father to start screaming furiously at his second youngest and most beloved daughter. For her part Moka lowers her gaze, expecting her Father to start yelling at her for what she's done and for lying to him about it.

"I see…" Issa speaks evenly, his words belying the fury he feels for what Moka has done.


	6. Ch 6 Love Bites

**Well, it's been a while, and while I could say that my job was busy over the Christmas season, I'm not. I haven't been writing a lot recently, especially to my 'own' stories published under my own profile, my muse partly to blame, the other culprit being Mass Effect 3. Also, for any of those who are reading this and contemplating purchasing Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City, allow me to save you the sixty dollars, don't. It's a horrid game with a short campaign that doesn't even compare to the other Resident Evils. If you must play it wait until it is ten dollars used and buy it then, otherwise you're getting ripped off.  
>Anyway, I should warn you that I describe the vampire mating ceremony in this chapter, and since it has never been 'shown' before I tried to create something that was fitting for it, similar to a wedding, but not a wedding, let me know what you think.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Love Bites<p>

"I see…" Issa's words hang in the air, his red eyes burning with fury at what his second youngest child has done.

But anger is not the only emotion inside the Shuzen lord, almost as strong as the anger he feels at being betrayed by his most beloved daughter is the disappointment he feels at her actions. He'd always held her in such high regard, he'd chosen her to succeed him when he finally stepped down from leadership of the clan, he'd allowed her every freedom he could and allowed her to take Tsukune as her mate, even though he was only a second born.

Yet here he stands, his only son having just proved that his most beloved daughter is willing to lie to his face, and has cast serious doubts on her integrity as a whole. After all, among vampires intentionally creating a second born is one of the blackest, most taboo actions they can partake in, and yet Moka is willing to do just that, and then lie to her Father's face about it without even blinking. How can he possibly trust anything she says after this?

"Father I…" Moka begins slowly, Ria cutting her off.

"Silence wench!" Ria snaps at her younger half sister. "You will speak when spoken to."

Tsukune's face remains an emotionless mask, the expression concealing the disgust he feels for the woman in the red dress standing on his left.

"Ria." Issa speaks evenly, the dark vampiress' head snapping back toward her Lord.

"Yes my Lord?" Ria asks subserviently.

"Fetch Bethany." Issa says simply, the Sekitan vampiress' eyes going wide momentarily at her Father's command.

_Bethany…? _Tsukune thinks to himself, looking at Ria curiously, her face seemingly frozen, staring at her Father in surprise.

Turning to Moka she too stares at her Father in open shock, but unlike Ria, Moka begins to speak.

"Father that isn't necessary!" Moka tries to argue. "I'll admit to what I've done, I won't deny it anymore!"

His eyes shifting to Moka Issa slowly shakes his head no.

"That is no longer enough Moka." Issa retorts calmly. "Your mate has placed your integrity into doubt, and I can no longer be sure of anything you tell me."

"But Bethany isn't necessary!" Moka insists. "I took no precautions, I did everything my mate has accused me of!"

Ria has not moved from her spot next to Tsukune.

"Ria, fetch Bethany." Issa says again, the Sekitan vampiress blinking the surprise from her eyes before nodding obediently.

"Of course, Lord Akashiya." Ria says contritely.

Turning toward Tsukune the Aono vampire glances over at her, her lips turned down, her eyes showing an emotion he's never seen from her before.

Pity.

"I am sorry my love." Ria says gently, placing one gloved hand on his cheek affectionately. "Know that when this is over you and I can finally be together."

Looking at her curiously Tsukune doesn't know what to say before the dark vampiress lowers her hand and walks toward the door, reaching for the knob with her hand Ria stops with her hand on the knob, sending a venomous glare toward her silver haired younger half sister.

"What is about to happen is on your head, wench." Ria growls at Moka before opening the door, closing it behind her.

Left alone with Moka and Issa Tsukune is clueless as to what is transpiring around him.

"Lord Akashiya, whom is this Bethany you speak of?" Tsukune asks, Issa's gaze returning to his only son.

"She is a member of my harem my son." Issa explains for him, Moka shaking her head in denial, her silver locks swaying around her body with the motion.

"She's more than that." Moka speaks up, turning her attention to her mate. "I'm sorry Tsukune, I'm so sorry…"

Her voice is thick with pity and remorse, her red eyes overflowing with the emotions.

"Now you apologize?" Tsukune glares daggers at her. "You suck that mongrel's dick in front of me and allow him to spill his seed inside your womb and _now_ you apologize?"

Opening her mouth to say something Moka closes it, looking away in shame.

"I am sorry for that Tsukune…" Moka whispers quietly, shame coloring her tone. "I never meant for any of this to happen, I just…"

"What you meant to happen is of little consequence, Moka." Issa interrupts her, his voice cold and hard. "Ria is correct, what is about to happen rests on your shoulders and yours alone." He continues, turning his gaze to Tsukune. "I am sorry for what is about to happen to you my son, but I must be absolutely sure of what has transpired."

The Aono vampire raises an eyebrow curiously.

"What are you talking about Lord Akashiya? What is about to happen?"

Unable to bear it any longer Moka turns to her mate, her voice racked with sorrow and pity.

"Our Father intends to make you relive what happened Tsukune." Moka admits, the Aono turning his gaze to her.

"What are you talking about? How is that even possible?"

"Bethany is a psychic, my son." Issa explains to him. "Her abilities allow her to act as a conduit for another to dive into a person's memories and experience them as though they were there. I intend to see exactly what has transpired between you and your mate by viewing your memories as though I were there."

Back in Youkai he'd read about psychics, but he's never actually met one. Unlike witches psychics are often born to normal human bloodlines with no idea of the secret monster society hidden from them. Often times true psychics grow up concealing their abilities, the power to read minds or lift objects often more a curse than a blessing.

If it is true that this Bethany is one of them, and she truly can do what Issa just explained to him, then Tsukune can understand why the Vampire Elder would keep her around even though she is only a 'border race' instead of a 'full blooded' monster. Having the ability to experience someone's memories would be incredibly useful in a disagreement, allowing the one diving into the other's memories to see the truth of what happened exactly as it did…

The door opens behind them, and Tsukune half turns to watch Ria walk into the room, followed closely by a figure dressed in a hooded black cloak. Watching her enter the room her steps are soft and light, her shoulders slouched, her head ducked beneath the cloak.

She walks between Tsukune and Ria, the hooded figure addressing neither as she approaches Issa, her voice coming out in a hushed whisper as she finally breaks her silence.

"You summoned me Lord Akashiya?" She asks, the Vampire Elder nodding in affirmation.

"I require your services Bethany." Issa says, stepping around her and motioning toward Tsukune. "I wish to view my son's memories."

Nodding two pale hands slip from beneath the cloak's sleeves, grasping the hood and pulling it down, revealing a pale, dark haired woman with green eyes. Her hair is long and tied at the nape of her neck, her skin like a human being that hasn't seen the sun in several weeks. Around her neck she wears a choker collar with the Shuzen symbol at the center, marking her as a slave.

Were she not so pale Tsukune would think her lovely, his eyes glancing at her exposed skin, finding no evidence of bite marks or restraints or any sign that the woman has been physically abused. Her scent is almost identical to a human's, and that alone tells him that this woman must be incredibly valuable to Issa. To vampires humans are nothing but cattle, food to be enjoyed and then discarded. If she is truly valuable enough _not_ to taste or restrain, than her powers must be real.

Stepping forward she raises a hand to his face, her fingernails unpainted as she reaches for him.

His knee jerk reaction is to grab her hand, the Aono vampire taking a half step back before he stops himself, Bethany's hand stopping at his movement, fear coming to her eyes that the vampire standing in front of her is going to harm her.

"In order to use her powers Bethany must touch you Tsukune." Issa explains to him.

Nodding Tsukune steps forward, turning his cheek toward her.

"Very well."

Swallowing Bethany touches his cheek with her left hand, leaving her warm hand against his cheek as she raises her right hand, Issa taking her hand with his own, very delicately interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Please think about the memories you wish me to show Lord Akashiya." Bethany speaks to him. "It will be much more pleasant for you that way."

Nodding Tsukune closes his eyes, thinking back to the night when everything changed, the night when the woman he loved ripped his heart from his chest and spat on it.

Closing his eyes Issa exhales, relaxing and allowing his mind to be carried off by Bethany as she begins to use her talents, the green eyed psychic's eyes emitting a soft emerald glow as she calls upon her powers…

**XXX**

The next thing Issa knows he is standing inside the apartment Tsukune and Moka were sharing in the Human World. Looking around he recognizes everything from his last visit. Next to him stands Bethany, the psychic woman here to end the memory playback should Issa ask her to, his eyes drawn to the visage of Tsukune standing in front of him, the Aono standing with his back to the Vampire Elder. Beyond Tsukune Issa can see Moka in her sealed form wearing her Rosario and nothing else, a dark haired man dressed in a blue polo shirt and khaki's standing near her, a grin on his face as Moka slowly drops to her knees, opening his fly before she withdraws his member…

Moka obediently begins to work him over, Issa feeling a surge of disgust at the sight. He recognizes the man as Morinoka Ginei, a werewolf acquaintance of both Moka and Tsukune from their time at Youkai Academy.

Watching Moka service him Issa can't fathom how she could possibly consider such an act. She is a vampire, the pinnacle of earthly evolution, the ultimate predator. How could she possibly consent to servicing a lower creature? As a lowly mongrel it should've been Ginei who was servicing her, pleasing her, but instead _she_ is the one on her knees, subserviently pleasuring a lower creature without even a word of protest…

_I can't believe you would do that my daughter…_ Issa thinks to himself, the thought making him want to vomit…

After nearly ten minutes Gin places his hand on the top of her head, pulling her lips from him he smiles down at her, her saliva coating his member as he speaks.

"That's enough…" He whispers to her, the words barely audible to Tsukune, standing 5 feet away. "Keep that up and I won't even get to put it in…"

Nodding Moka stands up, Gin smiling as his eyes wander up and down her body. Reaching out for her his right hand touches her stomach, drifting down to her womanhood as his left hand cups her left breast.

"How do you want it?" Gin asks, leaning over her possessively, whispering to her.

"L-like…this…" Moka whispers her reply and Gin nods.

His hand sliding down her right thigh he grabs her by the knee, bending down to do so he hikes her leg up, Moka leaning back against the wall in surprise as Gin positions himself in front of her. His left hand leaving her breast he reaches down, placing himself at the entrance to her womanhood, looking up at her with an anticipatory grin on his features.

"Are you ready?" He asks, his voice brimming with anticipation and impatience.

Nodding Moka places both hands against the wall to brace herself, and Gin pushes forward. As he enters her Moka bites her lip to keep from making a sound. Looking at her neither Tsukune nor Issa has no idea if it was to moan in pleasure or pain, but Gin doesn't stop until he's all the way inside of her. For a moment they just stand there, Gin's member buried in Moka's warm, wet flesh…

Then he begins to move.

He goes slowly at first, pulling out and pushing in carefully, allowing Moka to get comfortable to the difference between him and her husband. After roughly thirty seconds he begins to pick up the pace, thrusting into her quickly.

It's at that point that she moans, a sound of pure pleasure escaping her lips.

Issa remains, watching the two of them hump for nearly an hour until Gin speaks, the Vampire Elder watching the scene play out before him with a stoic calm.

"I'm going to cum Moka-chan…" He whispers to her, thrusting and pounding away at her.

In response Moka wraps her arms around his neck, speaking in a passionate moan.

"Do it! Make me pregnant!" She moans for him, Issa's eyes going wide at the words, disgust rising in him at the sound of his most beloved daughter begging a lower creature to inseminate her.

Gin needs no further encouragement.

His groans reach a fever pitch, thrusting inside Moka one last time Issa doesn't need to see any more.

"I'm done." Issa says to the woman standing next to him, the pale psychic nodding obediently.

**XXX**

Opening his eyes Tsukune feels as though the wind as been knocked out of him.

He'd been there, back in their apartment he'd watched and experienced every moment of Moka betraying him all over again. He felt the pain, the anguish, the betrayal, all of it just as he did the night it happened.

Dropping to his hand and knees Tsukune sucks in a breath, his mind swimming, trying to make sense of things. A moment ago he'd been in his apartment, watching the woman he'd adored betray him, the next he was somewhere else.

"Tsukune!" Moka blurts out, her knee jerk reaction to try and help him she kneels down, placing a hand on his shoulder, opening her mouth to apologize when a rough hand shoves her backward.

"Away from him bitch!" Ria hisses, sending an incendiary look toward her younger half sister a moment before kneeling down next to Tsukune, one gloved hand touching his back, the other his shoulder, her voice filled with tenderness as she continues. "Are you all right my love?"

Breathing heavily Tsukune swallows, clutching onto the anger and the hatred, focusing on the fire burning inside him, wrapping himself in it as he did back at the Asylum.

_She forsook me for that common mongrel, she deserves to suffer…_

Nodding inwardly Tsukune looks up at Ria, the Aono ever so slightly bobbing his head in affirmation.

"I'm fine." He whispers, Ria helping him to his feet while Moka sits on the floor, her red eyes wide in shock.

_**How can he not be disgusted by her? Why doesn't he reject her and push her away? Why is she talking to him like that?**_

"Ach-hem." Issa clears his throat pointedly, Moka feeling a surge of dread form in the pit of her stomach at the sound of her Father's voice.

Her head ever so slowly turning toward him she can see it in his eyes.

_**He knows. He's seen everything that transpired between Gin and I just as Tsukune saw it…**_

To say he isn't pleased would be a contender for understatement of the century. Looking at his most beloved daughter Issa can barely believe what he just witnessed, but Bethany has proven herself time and time again. What he saw was the truth, what Tsukune experienced and the reason for his accusations against her.

"My daughter, how could you?" Issa asks uncomprehending. "How could you demean yourself by pleasing that filthy mongrel, and then allowing him to spread his seed inside of you? Did you believe I would approve of this?"

Looking away Moka gets to her feet, swallowing the saliva in her mouth.

"I'm sorry Father." Moka apologizes. "I was short sighted and foolish. I didn't believe my mate would allow me to go through with my actions, when he refused to submit I had no choice but to follow through with my threat…"

"When I refused _to obey_." Tsukune growls at her, Ria standing near him, his eyes glaring at Moka with a burning fury.

Opening her mouth to say something Moka just closes her eyes and looks away, knowing that any apology would be pointless. Tsukune has made his choice, he has done everything he can to sever their bond and to humiliate her in the eyes of her Father and the rest of her family.

And he's succeeded…

"Your request for absolution is hereby granted Tsukune." Issa speaks to him, turning his attention to Moka. "Moka, you will go to your room and you will remain there until _I _decree otherwise, do you understand?"

Nodding Moka doesn't say anything as her Father continues.

"You will be punished for what you've done, not only to your mate but this entire family." Issa explains to her. "Your bond with your mate is no more, you will no longer refer to him as your mate or hold any claim to him."

"I understand…" Moka whispers.

"Go." Issa says simply, pointing toward the door.

Nodding Moka approaches the door, her hand touching the knob the aristocratic vampiress turns her gaze toward her mate, her eyes overflowing with sorrow and regret.

"I'm so, so sorry Tsukune…" Moka whispers.

Tsukune doesn't say anything, the Aono vampire turning away from her, the room going silent for a moment before Moka sighs in resignation, opening the door and closing it behind her.

"Bethany, return to your room." Issa speaks to the telepathic woman, the dark haired psychic nodding obediently.

"As you wish, my Lord."

Turning away from the Shuzen Lord she grasps the edge of her hood, pulling it up and over her head. Walking toward the door both Ria and Tsukune part, allowing the darkly dressed psychic to pass, the hooded woman opening the door and stepping out into the hall, leaving the three vampires alone as she closes the door behind her.

Once the door is closed Issa exhales tiredly, reaching up and rubbing his eyes. With his errant daughter gone the Shuzen Lord allows the mask to slip, uncharacteristic weariness coming to his features as the man raises his gaze, looking to Tsukune and then Ria, his hand falling to his side.

"I am sorry for forcing you to relive that experience my son." Issa begins slowly, leaning back against his desk. "Bethany's abilities require it, and I had to know exactly what transpired."

"It is nothing, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune responds dismissively. "I am just glad to be free of that woman before she gives birth to a half breed child and sullies my name in addition to her own."

"Hopefully that will not happen." Issa sighs in resignation. "It would be…such a waste…"

He doesn't want to have to exile her, in spite of what she's done. She is all he has left of Akasha, the woman who sacrificed herself to save the entire world. He'd wanted her to be happy, and has loved her as all that remains of Akasha in the world. If she actually succeeded in conceiving a half breed child, Issa would have no choice but to cast her out. Anything less and his entire family would be shamed.

"There is something else…" Ria begins slowly, anticipation in her voice.

Nodding Issa turns his attention to Tsukune.

"You and Moka are no longer mated; however when I allowed you to join this family it was with a set of responsibilities, your former mate's foolishness does not absolve you of those responsibilities."

"I am to take a mate from one of your other daughters, to ensure the continuing family line?" Tsukune half asks, and Issa nods solemnly.

"That's right Tsukune." Issa agrees, his gaze flickering to Ria momentarily. "You may choose any of my other daughters to be your new mate, as my children they would be obligated to agree."

"That is very generous Lord Akashiya, but I have already made my choice." Tsukune affirms for the man. "I choose your eldest and most beautiful daughter…" He begins turning her attention to the woman standing next to him. "I choose Ria."

Hearing those words the Sekitan vampiress' lips curl gleefully.

"And you my daughter?" Issa asks, speaking to his eldest child. "You accept Tsukune as your mate?"

The words are spoken as a question, but it isn't really a question. As a vampire born into the Shuzen Family Ria was born with a set of obligations on her shoulders, those very same obligations that have been placed on Tsukune. It is her duty to accept Tsukune's choosing her as his mate, regardless of her personal feelings on the matter. Vampire bonds are usually formed with both parties barely knowing one another, after all…

"I accept, Lord Akashiya." Ria smiles, everything finally falling into place.

"Very good." Issa says briskly. "You needn't swear the Oath immediately, but you will both accompany me back to the celebration." Issa explains to the both of them, his eyes drifting to his eldest daughter. "Ria has been sought after for quite some time, it will be difficult for anyone to believe that she's finally mated."

"I would like to swear the blood oath immediately, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune responds curtly.

Standing there the Hades Lord raises an eyebrow curiously.

"I have no qualms if you wish to swear the oath, but this is a serious decision Tsukune. Once you swear the Oath your bond will be official and there will be no going back. You were released from your prior bond because your mate made an incredibly foolish decision. Ria has had a multitude of lovers, and has never endangered her bloodline."

Nodding Tsukune meets Issa's gaze evenly, his voice filled with resolve.

"I understand Lord Akashiya, and I appreciate your concern, but I have made my choice, delaying the ceremony would only serve to offer my former mate hope that I will return to her."

"Very well." Issa says agreeably, pushing off his desk and standing on his own. "You will need appropriate attire for the ceremony, you may borrow one of my suits."

"That is very generous, Lord Akashiya." Tsukune offers gratefully, Issa turning his attention to Ria.

"See to it that your mate is dressed and ready, the ceremony will begin in one hour." Issa explains to his eldest daughter.

"Of course, Lord Akashiya…"

**XXX**

"Is there any present who would speak against this blood union?"

Standing in the center of his throne room Shuzen Akashiya Issa stands atop the dais, the twin thrones belonging to the Shuzen Elder and his mate nowhere to be seen, instead a large marble alter rests in the center of the dais, Issa standing behind it, flanked on his left side by Kahlua and Kokoa on his right, each of his two children holding a clean white towel in their hands, his mate Gyokuro standing at the front of the throng of vampires surrounding the dais, watching the ceremony unfold.

In front of the alter, standing on Issa's right is Tsukune, dressed in a midnight black suit with a crimson vest and matching tie the Aono vampire's features are set in a calm mask. Ria stands on his right, dressed in her normal black gown with silver trim the both of them standing with their backs to the crowd of vampires surrounding them. Not a single servant remains inside the grand hall, no lower creature has ever beheld the vampire Blood Mating and lived to speak of it.

It is their most holy ritual, and no lower creature deserves to even observe it, no vampire foolish enough to record a mating, lest they slight the families involved and their own honor…

On the alter rests a pair of ceremonial knives the size of large kitchen knives, the blades serrated with handles adorned with gold and encrusted with rubies. Each blade is razor sharp, and between the two blades rest three chalices, two smaller cups surrounding a larger central one, each gray and made of stone, like the alter the three cups are several centuries old and heirlooms of the Shuzen family.

Looking out toward the crowd Issa's gaze scans the crowd, none of the assembled vampires speaking out against the union in the several moments of silence that follow.

"Very well, Ria, Tsukune, fill your chalices." Issa motions with his hands toward the two smaller cups before each of them.

Without a word Tsukune begins to roll up his right sleeve, Ria slowly pulling the glove from her right hand, the Sekitan vampiress placing the garment on the alter on the opposite side of her chalice as her knife while Tsukune rolls his sleeve to the bicep. Both reach for their respective blades, grasping the hilts of their knives they both raise the blades to their exposed arms, the razor sharp blades biting into their skin and piercing the flesh, blood flowing down the blade, the knives held at an angle to allow the blood to flow into their respective chalice.

For several moments Issa watches his children bleed into their chalices, eying the amount of blood in both cups, waiting until enough blood has covered the bottom of both before raising his hand.

"That is enough." He bids them stop, both Ria and Tsukune removing the knives from their flesh, their wounds already closing as the two of them hand the now stained blades to Kahlua and Kokoa, both of Issa's children accepting the knives graciously and wiping the blood from them slowly and deliberately.

Issa waits as Tsukune rolls down his sleeve, Ria slipping her arm back into the glove, their wounds closed within moments of the knives leaving the cuts…

The both of them presentable Issa continues, speaking the words that he's long since memorized.

"Tsukune, do you swear to honor your mate above all others, be her companion and support her throughout eternity, and have children with none other than she?" Issa asks the Aono male.

For just the barest moment Tsukune is tempted to say 'I do' but catches himself. It isn't the proper response, after all.

"I swear." Tsukune says evenly, Issa nodding as he grasps Tsukune's chalice, raising it into the air.

"And you Ria, do you swear to honor your mate above all others, be his companion and support him throughout eternity, and have children with no other than he?"

The Sekitan vampiress slowly bobs her head, her lips curled in a victorious smile.

"I swear." Her voice is even, but inside Ria is reveling in every moment.

"Very well." Issa says evenly, raising Ria's own chalice. "Then by the blood shed between these two, I proclaim them mates."

Issa tips both cups, carefully pouring the crimson liquid from both cups into the central chalice, the two cups of vampire blood mixing together inside the glass.

"Like this blood, you both are now joined, from now unto eternity." Issa explains, lowering both of the empty cups and placing them upon the alter before grasping the central chalice with both hands, raising it into the air. "With this, you carry the blood of your mate inside you, let it comfort you when their arms cannot, let it give you strength when you have none." Issa continues, holding it out toward Tsukune. "Drink my son, drink of the blood of thine union."

Reaching out Tsukune carefully accepts the chalice, slowly raising it to his lips and tilting it toward him, the blood flowing past his lips and down his throat, the liquid sweet and full of flavor. Moka once told him that vampire blood was supposed to taste bitter to other vampires, but Tsukune has never once tasted bitter blood.

"Enough, my son." Issa says after a moment, the Aono lowering the chalice from his lips before returning it to the Shuzen Elder.

"Now, my daughter…" Issa trails, holding the chalice out toward her. "Drink the blood of thine union."

Like Tsukune Ria carefully accepts the proffered chalice, the Sekitan vampiress slowly raising it to her lips and drinking the mixed blood within the chalice, the blood bitter for her tastes, but she swallows it anyway.

"Enough, my daughter." Issa bids her stop after a few moments, Ria lowering the chalice from her lips and handing it back to her Dark Father.

"It is done, you are mates, from now unto eternity." Issa proclaims to the assembled crowd. "May you have many strong, proud children."

Turning toward Ria Tsukune reaches out, carefully taking her hands in his, a slight smile on his lips.

"Would my mate like a kiss?" He asks, Ria smiling at the question.

"Yes, my love…" Ria answers him, the Aono stepping forward Tsukune presses his lips to hers passionately, her mouth opening Ria returns the kiss, her arms snaking around his shoulders as their tongues intertwine, slipping against their fangs as the assembled vampires watch in silence.

They were now mates, for all eternity…


	7. Ch 7 Compelted Circles

Ch 7 Completed Circles

**_ I can't believe this…_**

Lying on her bed Moka can't help but stare at the ceiling, feeling lost and hopeless. In the span of a few short days Moka's entire life has fallen apart around her, things that she thought would _never_ in all eternity change have drastically changed, all because she'd made one, foolish mistake…

**_All I wanted was for Tsukune to agree to raising our children only around vampires…I thought that he would yield, even if he didn't…I thought Father of all people would understand. I had to show Tsukune his place…I never wanted this, I just wanted him to yield…_**

Her seal personality says nothing, the pink haired version of her oddly quiet with the pronunciation of their bond being absolved. Watching Bethany touch Tsukune, knowing that her husband would be experiencing everything again, she'd felt responsible. Then when she'd tried to comfort him, to say that she regretted things coming to the state they had, Ria had tossed her aside and taken her place, comforting _her_ Tsukune…

**_And the worst part of this is that he didn't reject her. She touched him and he actually accepted it…_**

The sound of the bolt retracting in her door is loud, the metallic clank clear to her ears in the otherwise quiet room. Sitting up Moka feels a burst of hope that it will be Tsukune, that he'll come to her and want to talk, to try and work past the things that have come between them…

That hope is crushed however, when her father's scent wafts into the room, followed quickly by the Shuzen Elder himself, his countenance that of a statue for all the emotion it shows. Like usual the man is dressed in a black suit with a crimson vest and matching tie, a cape clasped atop the outer tips of his collarbone, a red sash across his left shoulder beneath the cape showing his status as royalty…

Seeing him Moka's expression falls, a momentary expression of hope dashed into a devastated frown.

"My daughter…" Issa greets her, his voice flat, lacking even a minute amount of warmth.

"Lord Akashiya…" Moka intones, _not _calling him 'Father' as she normally would. "I assume you are here to inform me of my punishment."

Still wearing the red dress Kahlua had given her for the party Moka looks as though she could've been at a cocktail party or a charity ball, only the shoes missing from the entire ensemble.

Approaching her bed Issa reaches into the left pocket of his jacket, grasping something there and withdrawing it slowly, the sound of pills rattling inside a plastic bottle clear to the silver haired vampiress as her father tosses an unmarked white pill bottle at her.

Raising her right hand Moka catches the bottle mid air, holding it in her hand Moka just stares at it a moment, a single thought coming to her mind at the sight of the unmarked bottle, the thought on her lips a moment after it enters her brain.

"Suicide pills?" Moka whispers, her red gaze turning to her Father, some part of her understanding that her Father would see her suicide as a proper response.

At least in killing herself she would preserve her Family's honor. Admitting the wrong she's committed and taking her own life would show that she understood the severity of her transgression and wished to repent…

Standing near her bed Issa quietly shakes his head no.

"Emergency Contraception." Issa corrects her, Moka feeling a strange sense of disappointment at her Father's words.

**_Maybe it would be best if I just stopped living…Tsukune hates me, my family probably doesn't want anything to do with me…I'm probably carrying Gin's baby…_**

"Take them." Issa continues, interrupting Moka's thoughts.

Blinking Moka's eyes lower to the bed sheets on her right side, her hands coming together, her fingers gently rubbing against the unmarked bottle.

"If I refuse?" Moka whispers, the vampiress wondering whether her Father will just kill her and get it over with, or if he'll exile her.

"Then you will be cast out." Issa says matter of factly, not a flicker of emotion on his face as he says the words. "You will either take those pills or you will leave here and never return."

"If I'm already pregnant with Tsukune's child?" Moka asks, the question spoken in a quiet whisper.

She wasn't pregnant, at least, not with Tsukune's child. She'd checked constantly up until the night she'd called Gin, and every test came back negative. If she was pregnant, it would be Gin's child, _not_ Tsukune's.

"You will still take the pills, and still abort the pregnancy." Issa says matter of factly. "I will take no chances with your attempt at sullying our bloodline."

Nodding quietly Moka grasps the top of the pill bottle, twisting the top and opening it, revealing a half full bottle filled with medium sized blank white pills, no marking on the tablets explaining their contents or manufacture.

Swallowing Moka tilts the bottle, a pair of the white pills dropping out onto her palm, Moka looking up questioningly at her Father, wondering if two was enough, or too many.

Meeting her gaze Issa nods curtly, his only affirmation that Moka was doing as she should, his expression still set in an emotionless mask, his eyes the only thing showing the disappointment he feels, the betrayal at his most precious daughter's actions.

Swallowing again Moka looks down at her palm, her eyes staring at the white pills and everything they represent, and what taking them would mean for her…

**_I _may_ be pregnant with Gin's child…If I take these pills they will destroy the pregnancy, I'll be able to keep my place in this family and everything it entails. If I refuse, I'll be cast out and forced to never see any of my family again, I'll never be able to see Tsukune again…_**

Her other self says nothing, the decision weighing exclusively on the silver haired Moka's shoulders. Much as she may loathe to admit it she would've embraced her seal personality speaking up, giving her opinion on the decision before her. Instead the pink haired persona remains quiet, forcing the silver haired part of her to make the decision on her own, when the very decision that brought them to this point was made in joined agreement.

Neither part of her would allow their children to experience the same traumas she had growing up.

"Take them Moka…" Issa's voice breaks her reverie, Moka again swallowing the saliva in her mouth, a part of her wanting to wait, to think about what she was doing, while another part of her already has decided.

Her pride would never let her suffer the humiliation of being cast out, of giving birth to a half breed baby conceived out of spite against her rightful mate.

Raising her left hand to her lips Moka opens her mouth, popping both pills into her mouth and closing it, swallowing both Moka can feel them go down, Issa remaining near her bed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Open your mouth Moka, show me you swallowed them." Issa commands, Moka doing as instructed, opening her mouth and extending her tongue, the same tongue she'd used to pleasure Gin that fateful night…

Leaning down Issa inspects her mouth, confirming that Moka has indeed taken the contraceptives, done the proper, and responsible thing.

Nodding Issa stands straight, pulling his head away from her mouth.

"Very well." Issa says flatly, his voice as cold as nitrogen.

Closing her mouth Moka replaces the cap on the bottle, holding it out for her father to take, her patriarch taking the bottle from her outstretched hand, saying nothing as he turns and walks toward the door.

Watching him walk away Moka opens her mouth to say something, to inquire about her punishment, to ask whom Tsukune has selected to replace her…

Reaching out Issa's hand touches the knob, the Shuzen Elder looking back over his left shoulder at her, his mask finally slipping, his disappointment finally showing through in the sight of his silver haired beloved daughter lying on her bed, staring at him with curiosity on her face like a billboard.

"Tsukune has selected your eldest sister as a new mate." Issa finally breaks the silence, answering one of the questions formed in Moka's mind. "They've already sworn the oath and are mated."

Hearing her Father's words Moka feels numb, some part of her already knowing that Tsukune would choose Ria, another part of her wanting very much for Tsukune to select either Kahlua or Kokoa instead. Ria was his tormentor and one of the greatest sources of anguish in Moka's life. She knows that Ria had desired Tsukune, he'd told her as much before they were mated. To know that she was finally getting what she wanted, while Moka was losing the thing most precious to her, it was almost unreal.

Nodding Moka says nothing, a mere acknowledgement of her Father's words, nothing more.

Opening the door Issa looks away from his second youngest child, stepping through the door and closing it behind him. He'd told her nothing of her punishment, and his former edict still held, she was not to leave her room until he's told her otherwise…

Left alone in her room Moka feels empty inside, a deep, all encompassing sorrow rising up from the very depths of her soul…

"Tsukune…" Moka whispers his name, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks as the first of many sobs waft into the otherwise empty bedroom.

Once again, in spite of everything she'd endured and suffered, she was alone.

**XXX**

**Las Vegas, 10:52 pm.**

Kurono Ageha in one word: worried.

Kurono Ageha in two words: worried and afraid.

Standing outside her sister's club in the midst of Sin City Ageha can hardly feel the warm night air against her exposed skin, the dress she's wearing a size too small, barely covering her ample assets and giving anyone who dared to look a generous view of said assets. Standing outside the club she's subjected to the leering lingering gaze of many of the customers waiting to get inside. On any other night Ageha would wallow in the attention, give the eager men waiting to enter Devil's Little Angels a free preview, but not this night.

On this night Ageha's thoughts rest with her daughter Kurumu, and the phone call she'd gotten fifteen minutes prior.

Looking down at the mobile phone clutched in her left hand the display only shows the time and nothing else, no missed calls, no new text messages. For the first time in a long time Ageha silently berates her daughter for not keeping her phone close by. Were it not for the three phone calls already made to Kurumu's cell, and the three straight to voicemail responses Ageha received for her trouble she might call her daughter again.

_It won't matter. She's turned her phone off for the night, and with the way she'd left…_

After her exile Kurumu had begun to work as a dancer at the club. She'd taken to stripping rather well but refused to embrace her single status. For over a year she'd refused to seriously date anyone, to at least give some consideration to the thought that she and Tsukune would never be together, and to try and move on, in spite of both Ageha and Shade's insistence that she do so.

Finally, one month ago Kurumu finally went out with her boyfriend at the time, Trevor. She'd slept with him and then tossed him aside, just as Ageha and Shade wanted her to. Coming back from that night Kurumu had begun to embrace what she was, and in the nights since has begun to flourish as a Succubus in the midst of den of sin and inequity.

Both Ageha and Shade had been proud. In one short month Kurumu has developed her own harem, stringing along men, draining their wallets and their stamina, flourishing throughout it all, just like her mother and her aunt.

However, in this moment Ageha finds herself regretting her actions, in the numerous conversations with Kurumu that she was never going to see Tsukune again, that Kurumu should move on and try to forget, because she'd been wrong. She was going to see Tsukune again, because fifteen minutes ago Ageha had received a call from her daughter's destined one. He'd said that he was coming to Las Vegas to see her. Ageha had been surprised, momentarily speechless at Tsukune's words, then she realized that her daughter had left the club that evening with three members of her harem, and was likely not to return until the morning. She'd tried to convince Tsukune to wait, but he'd already hung up the phone. She'd tried to call him back, but like her daughter Tsukune didn't answer her return calls, leaving the succubus matron to stew.

_She always uses the same room at the same hotel, it's part of a system we created if we ever needed to get in contact with her, we would always know where she is if we needed to talk to her…_

Considering what Kurumu was likely doing, Ageha would almost rather _not_ know where Kurumu was. At least that way she could lead Tsukune on a fruitless search for the night and then arrange for him to either stay the night with them or return tomorrow morning when Kurumu would return and be presentable.

_How will he take seeing her with three men all at the same time? If he's anything like I remember he'll be disgusted. He'll think she's filthy and never want to see her again, and if that happens…_

Ageha would never forgive herself. If after years apart Kurumu finally has the opportunity to at least be a part of her destined one's life again, and that opportunity is crushed because Kurumu heeded Ageha and Shade's advice…

She would do anything to prevent that, to keep Kurumu from forever losing any chance of sharing her destined one's life. It would kill Kurumu to experience that, to know that she had the chance only to destroy it just because of a matter of bad timing…

The sound of an engine pulls Ageha from her thoughts, the succubus matron looking down to see a stretch limo pull up against the curb, the long black car stopping with the rear doors almost directly in front of her.

_This has to be him…_

The door opening Ageha leans down, peering inside the rear of the car to see Tsukune sitting in the rear of the car, the Aono sitting in the forward facing seats…

_Well, what do we have here…?_

Sitting in the car Tsukune wears a charcoal black suit with a crimson tie and matching vest and midnight black shoes. Having spent years rubbing the shoulders (and other body parts) of rich men, Ageha has learned what a tailored suit looks like, and looking at Tsukune sitting in the back of the limo Kurumu's destined one looks like one thing: money, and lots of it.

_Though there's something different…_

"Hello Tsukune…" Ageha smiles at him, slipping into the car, taking a seat next to him, Ageha closing the door behind her.

Almost immediately the air temperature begins to drop, and Ageha is infinitely glad that Tsukune has the vehicle's climate control running. Sitting next to him Ageha faces him with her body, her left arm sitting on the seat behind him, her right arm sitting on her thigh, her lips curled in an alluring smile.

"It's nice to see you as well Ageha-san." Tsukune returns her greeting. "Is Kurumu-chan not with you?"

Suppressing a frown Ageha smiles instead.

"Kurumu has gone out for the evening…" Ageha trails momentarily. "If you'd like to wait she'll be back tomorrow morning, and I'm sure my nee-chan would be happy to offer you a room for the night."

Sitting there Tsukune's expression is a calm mask, and as Ageha meets his gaze the change in Kurumu's destined one becomes clear to her.

_It's his eyes…there's something different in them…_

"I'd rather not wait." Tsukune counters. "What I have to talk to her about will only take a few moments, and I'd rather do it now rather than later."

Again suppressing the urge to frown Ageha can't bring herself to simply tell Tsukune that Kurumu is likely engaged in an act of debauchery with three men, probably all three at the same time. Even with the change in Tsukune's eyes and his attire Ageha isn't willing to take the chance that Tsukune will accept what she's doing as a part of her lifestyle, understand that Kurumu doesn't have feelings for any of the men she's been with, that she's just doing what comes naturally to one of her kind. Tsukune had been human before he'd become a vampire after all, and as far as Ageha knows that human mentality remained even after the change, something that had been both endearing and frustrating to Ageha.

Endearing because Tsukune had become a powerful creature strong enough to protect Kurumu, frustrating because he'd focused solely on the vampiress who'd turned him. If he'd only assumed _some_ of the traits of a vampire's lifestyle he wouldn't have wanted to be monogamous, and he'd give Kurumu at least _some_ attention, and in time he would ultimately see that a night with a Succubus was infinitely better than a night with a stuck up vampiress…

"If you'd rather wait I'm sure my nee-chan and I could show you a night you'll _never_ forget…" Ageha trails, putting a hand on his thigh, looking into his eyes with her best, most seductive 'fuck me' look she can give.

Smiling Tsukune reaches down, touching her hand with his, his fingers curling around her hand warmly.

"That is _very_ tempting…" Tsukune smiles, his voice showing a surprising amount of interest. "I would rather speak to Kurumu, if she is as busy as you claim, then we can talk about my plans for the evening."

"All right then…" Ageha says. "She's at Caesar's Hotel and Casino."

Without a word from Tsukune the car pulls into motion, Ageha casting a sideways look toward her daughter's destined one even as he removes his hands from hers.

"So…how has Kurumu-chan been these days?" Tsukune asks. "I haven't heard so much as a peep out of her since you three left for America."

_Because Kurumu was forbidden from trying to contact you under penalty of death…_

"She's been well…" Ageha says carefully. "She's working at my nee-chan's club and is making good money."

Ageha chooses _not _to tell Tsukune about Kurumu's…extracurricular activities.

"She's been dancing?" Tsukune asks, Ageha blinking in surprise at the lack of surprise in Tsukune's tone.

"…Yes…" Ageha answers slowly, trying to gauge Tsukune's reaction to the news. "Is that a problem?"

"No…" Tsukune denies. "It's to be expected, I suppose. She was a beautiful girl in school, and now that she's matured I'm sure she's even more attractive."

Watching him Ageha doesn't know what to make of what Tsukune just said.

_Is that longing I hear in his voice? Regret? _

"Many of our customers seem to think so…" Ageha offers, and Tsukune smiles.

"Succubae are hard creatures to deny." Tsukune says, and Ageha quirks an eyebrow curiously.

"You managed to do it." Ageha denies, knowing full well how far Kurumu threw herself at her destined one, only to be repeatedly rejected.

"Well, not everyone can fall prey to their charms." Tsukune grins, and Ageha doesn't know what to say to that.

The car slowing Ageha glances outside to see the limousine rolling up to the Caesar's drop off, the car stopping under the vestibule, a man in a hotel uniform approaching the rear door and opening it.

"Welcome to Caesar's." The man greets them, Ageha stepping out first, Tsukune quietly behind her.

The man closing the door the limo pulls away, leaving the two of them in the warm Las Vegas night, the man motioning toward the door.

"Are you both staying with us this evening?" He asks, and Ageha smiles at him, looking into his eyes.

"We don't need any help." Ageha says, her voice seeming to thrum. "Just go back to what you were doing."

Nodding a small stream of drool flows out of the man's mouth.

"Whatever you want beautiful…" He agrees, turning around and walking back to the valet station.

Turning to Tsukune Ageha smiles.

"Shall we go find my daughter Tsukune?" Ageha asks, and Tsukune starts walking toward the lobby doors, Ageha falling into step next to him.

Walking through the lobby doors the temperature seems to plummet, though Ageha hardly notices the change, for the feeling of nervousness rising inside of her.

She doesn't know how Kurumu's destined one is going to respond to what he is likely to see Kurumu doing, and that worries her. After her conversation with him Ageha is torn, not sure if Tsukune will understand what is transpiring, or will simply think Kurumu is a filthy slut and never want to see her again.

"Room 887." Ageha says, the two of them walking toward a bank of elevators.

Tsukune pressing the call button one of the elevators arrives promptly, the two of them stepping into the otherwise empty car, Ageha pressing the button marked '8.'

The doors closing the elevator car begins it's smooth ascent, Ageha turning her head toward Tsukune.

"Are you absolutely sure you wouldn't rather get a room for the night?" Ageha propositions. "I'd be happy to keep you company for the night…"

Again the Aono surprises Ageha with his answer.

"…Maybe…" Tsukune answers noncommittally. "If Kurumu-chan is otherwise occupied, I'll consider it."

Standing in the elevator with him Ageha stands there momentarily silent, the succubus struck speechless by Tsukune's answer to her question, and the offer inherent in it.

"You're…kidding…right?" Ageha asks, and Tsukune smiles at her.

"I don't have any plans on returning to the Castle before I speak to Kurumu-chan, so if she's busy for the night then I'll likely get a room here." Tsukune explains matter of factly. "If you want to spend the night with me, then who am I turn down the company of a beautiful woman?"

_He…he just said I was beautiful…_

Again Ageha doesn't know what to say to her daughter's destined one as the elevator chimes, the doors parting, Tsukune straightening his suit a moment before stepping out, not bothering to look back to see if Kurumu's mother is following him.

Standing in the elevator a moment Ageha doesn't move, her eyes locked on him until the elevator dings again, the doors beginning to close. Sticking her arm out the doors stop, Ageha moving through as they open again, Tsukune already several steps ahead of her.

The elevator opens into a square area with a hallway running to the left and right, signs posted with arrows showing which rooms are on which side. Turning right Tsukune heads toward Kurumu's room, Ageha jogging in her high heels to catch up.

"What happened to you Tsukune?" Ageha asks once she's next to him again, the Aono shrugging his shoulders.

"Nothing happened to me Ageha-san." Tsukune denies, Ageha opening her mouth to say that he isn't acting like Kurumu talked about when Tsukune stops, the Aono looking at the door marked 887.

Taking a step beyond Tsukune Ageha stops, turning to face the door, her face contorted in worry, Ageha truly _not_ wanting Tsukune to open that door and see what is going on behind it.

Standing outside the door Ageha can hear the faint sound people moaning and groaning beneath the sound of rhythmic hip hop music, Ageha already knowing what is going on behind the door.

Raising his fist to the door Tsukune knocks loudly, his fist smacking against the white door three times.

The sound of sex stops, the music continuing even as footsteps plod toward the door.

The lock turning the door opens, a naked dark haired American man standing there with his hand on the door.

"WHAT?" The man growls at Tsukune, a sheen of sweat on his body, a very angry glare combined with a scowl on his features a clear sign that he's more than a little upset.

Tsukune doesn't blink, staring the man down a moment before his eyes pan right, taking in the sight of Kurumu lying on the floor of the hotel room, a pair of naked men around her.

His eyes shifting up and down Tsukune doesn't miss that both of Kurumu's lower orifices are occupied, her blue hair hanging down across the man underneath her while another lies almost on top of her. Her head turning toward them her eyes bulge at the sight of her destined one standing in the doorway, his dark eyes meeting hers, her mouth dropping open, her face contorting in surprise.

"Tsu…" Kurumu mutters, her cheeks tinted red, the succubus unable to articulate an intelligible word.

"I see." Tsukune says evenly, not a hint of condemnation or surprise in his voice as Tsukune turns his attention toward the irate naked man. "I am sorry to have disturbed you."

Turning on his heel Tsukune starts walking back toward the elevator, the man holding the door looking to Ageha and then toward Tsukune's back, his expression screaming 'what was that?'

Meeting her daughter's gaze Ageha speaks quickly.

"Get dressed. I'll do what I can to keep him from leaving." Ageha explains, turning and starting off after Tsukune, not bothering to wait for Kurumu's answer.

"Both of you get off of me now!" Kurumu's irate growl carries through the open door.

By the time Ageha arrives at the elevator bank Tsukune is nowhere to be seen, the Succubus feeling a momentary feeling of dread before realizing that he's riding an elevator down, giving her precious time to do something.

Hitting the call button Ageha feels a wave of relief when a pair of doors open, the succubus nearly flying into the thankfully empty car and jabbing the button for the lobby frantically, the doors closing and the elevator starting it's descent. Standing in the otherwise empty car Ageha feels a burst of hope, the succubus hoping that Tsukune's car will be stopped at more than one floor on it's way down, while hopefully hers will be a straight shot.

Standing in the middle of the car Ageha begins to tap her foot impatiently, a part of her already beginning to recriminate herself for bringing Kurumu's destined one straight to her hotel room.

"I should've taken him to a bunch of different places and said I didn't know…" Ageha mutters, crossing her arms under her bosom.

Self-recrimination already starting to eat away at her Ageha wishes the elevator would go faster, the numbers seeming to take forever to dial down, the succubus feeling incredible relief when the doors ding and elevator opens, revealing the hotel lobby.

Nearly flying out of the car Ageha stops after three steps, her head turning left and right like an owl searching for prey, her aqua colored hair whirling around her shoulders with the motion, Ageha finding Kurumu's destined one standing at the counter, speaking to one of the women behind it.

"Tsukune!" Ageha calls out, running over to him in high heels, her breasts bouncing as she does, several of the male occupants of the lobby staring as Ageha very nearly falls out of her dress getting to her daughter's destined one.

Approaching him Tsukune turns his head toward her, a casual smile on his face, not a hint of disgust or revulsion present on his features.

"Can I help you Ageha-san?" Tsukune asks calmly, Ageha stopping next to him, the succubus speaking quickly, the words flying out of her mouth like a machine gun.

"I hope you don't take what you just saw as a negative thing against Kurumu. She still cares for you, and what she was doing with those men was just an act, she doesn't love any of them and she would give them all up in a second if you wanted her to. She isn't a bad girl, and if you're going to blame someone for what she's doing…"

Trailing off Ageha notices the amusement on Tsukune's face, the male vampire smiling slightly.

"Excuse me sir…" The woman behind the counter says politely. "Your room is ready."

Standing there, processing what Ageha just heard her head darts to the woman behind the counter, then to Tsukune.

"Your room!?" Ageha blurts out, surprised by the train of events.

"Like I said…" Tsukune shrugs. "Kurumu-chan is busy, so I got a room for the night."

Nearly falling over in surprise Ageha sighs, shaking her head wearily.

"I thought you were going to leave." Ageha explains, feeling tired suddenly. "Kurumu is probably on her way down here right now, worried that you're going to just disappear again."

"I _never_ disappeared on Kurumu-chan." Tsukune counters defiantly. "She pursued me even after I told her no, she nearly revealed the existence of monsters to humans doing it."

Fortunately the two of them are speaking Japanese and the woman behind the counter doesn't have a clue.

As if on cue the elevator doors open, both Ageha and Tsukune turning their head toward the sound of the 'ding' to see said succubus come running out of the elevator car, wearing a tube top and a mini skirt with fishnet stockings and high heels Kurumu's hair is down, her aqua locks looking like she didn't even bother to run her fingers through them.

Her eyes spotting him Kurumu practically flies toward him, blurting out his name as she does.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu very nearly screams, the succubus running toward him and hugging him, Tsukune somewhat disappointed to see that it's only a normal hug, and not one of her more normal 'hugs' that she used to give him back when they were in school together.

"Hello Kurumu-chan." Tsukune smiles at her, the succubus looking up at him, her arms still latched onto him.

It's only now that Tsukune notices the tears in her eyes, her breathing coming in sharp gasps for air, her entire body seemingly trembling.

"I…I thought…" Kurumu sobs, closing her eyes and looking away, still refusing to let Tsukune go for even a second.

"Excuse me sir…" The woman behind the counter speaks politely. "Would you like your room key or not?"

Blinking Kurumu looks up at him, her eyes filling with curiosity.

"Room key?"

**XXX**

Opening the door to his hotel room Ageha and Kurumu walk past Tsukune, the Aono vampire happy to hold the door for the both of them, neither of the two of them willing to leave the hotel while Tsukune is still present. Following the both of them into the room Tsukune closes the door behind him, Tsukune looking around the bland hotel suite, a king size bed dominating the majority of the floor space, a flat screen TV hanging on the wall past the foot of the bed.

Ageha sitting on the bed Kurumu doesn't take five steps into the room, Ageha grinning as she presses her hands against the mattress, Kurumu less than interested in the bed or anything other than her vampire destined one standing near the doorway.

"So…you really aren't leaving?" Kurumu asks as Tsukune walks into suite, Kurumu's eyes following Tsukune as he walks toward the bed.

"Of course." Tsukune says matter of factly. "Why would I go anywhere?"

Blinking Kurumu breaks eye contact, her eyes clouding with shame.

"Well…you saw me in that room with three men…" Kurumu trails, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders indifferently.

"You were just using them, weren't you?" Tsukune asks matter of factly; pulling his arm through the sleeve of his suit jacket Tsukune slips the jacket off as he continues. "Why would I be upset about you enjoying your life Kurumu-chan? If those men brought you happiness, then I'm glad for you."

There's no anger in his tone, no condemnation.

"And you really aren't disgusted, seeing me like that?" Kurumu insists, her gaze rising, searching for his, hope in her eyes.

"What's there to be disgusted about?" Tsukune asks, hanging his jacket on the headboard of the bed before unbuttoning his collar and removing his tie. "You're a succubus. You live on lust and sex."

"You're surprisingly understanding about that…" Ageha comments, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"I've recently had my eyes opened." Tsukune explains to the both of them, setting his tie on the nightstand next to the bed.

"And how was that?" Ageha asks, and Tsukune looks at her, his expression as cold as ice.

"Moka had sex with Gin right in front of me while begging him to inseminate her." Tsukune explains to both of them, his voice as cold as vacuum.

Blinking Kurumu feels like she's been slapped, Tsukune's words and tone hitting her like a ton of bricks, Ageha's only daughter unable to fathom what Tsukune has just told her. Ageha on the other hand isn't the least bit surprised. Moka is vampire after all.

"Moka cheated on you with Gin-sempai?" Kurumu whispers scandalously, and Tsukune slowly nods.

"She made me watch." Tsukune explains to her. "I saw Gin's semen coming out of her clearly."

"Huh…?" Ageha mutters, Kurumu's mouth working but no words passing her lips.

Slipping off his vest Tsukune sits down, the Aono sitting on the edge of the bed while Ageha sits on the foot of the bed, the blue haired matron watching him all the while.

"Then…why did you come here?" Kurumu finally asks, and Tsukune meets her gaze.

"I came to see you, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune explains to her.

"Why?" Kurumu asks. "You were never even attracted to me in school, so why would you be interested now that you're single again?"

For her, there was simply no other explanation. Even after setting her soul on him as her Destined One Tsukune was simply never attracted to her. She's accepted that, and now with Tsukune sitting on the bed in the same room with her, Kurumu can't fathom _why_ Tsukune would come to see her.

"And who told you that?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu stares at Tsukune curiously.

"What other option is there?" Kurumu asks. "I threw myself at you day in and day out, and you never even blinked!" Kurumu insists, and Tsukune smiles at her.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't, and still am, attracted to you, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune explains to her. "However, if you'd rather not have me in your life, I'll return to the Castle tomorrow and leave you in peace."

"…You're serious aren't you?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune nods.

"It's like I said. I came here specifically to see you. Since you were otherwise occupied I was going to remain here tonight and speak to you tomorrow."

"And you aren't at all upset by what you just saw?" Ageha asks, Tsukune turning his gaze to her as he answers her.

"I said I wasn't, and I meant it." Tsukune insists. "Now, the question remains, do you want me to return to the Castle and leave you alone, or not?" Tsukune asks, turning his attention to Kurumu.

Ageha's head turning toward her daughter the both of them stare at her curiously, Tsukune looking for his answer, while Ageha doesn't want to speak for her daughter.

"I…" Kurumu mutters, a part of her completely shocked that this opportunity now sits before her.

She'd done everything she could to give up on Tsukune. She would _never_ get over him completely, but she'd accepted that any chance she had with him had vanished, and thus had begun to enjoy her life as a succubus. Now though the possibility to be with her destined one sits right in front of her, and all she has to do is say that she wants to be with him, and he'll stay.

Standing there Kurumu feels conflicted, a part of her very much wanting to say yes as loudly as possible and jump into bed with Tsukune. Another part of her however doesn't, because she is no longer a virgin, and she will never be able to give Tsukune the one thing she wanted him to have more than anything else. Now she wonders if he'll be disappointed in her, that whatever she's learned from her time with her mother and aunt will simply pale by the fact that she isn't as enjoyable as she should be, that it somehow means that she doesn't love him anymore, which is the farthest thing from the truth.

"I…" Kurumu mumbles, her head dropping to the floor.

Seeing her daughter's indecision Ageha stands up slowly, turning her attention toward Tsukune.

"Would you mind if spoke to my daughter in the hall Tsukune?" Ageha asks, the Aono shrugging his shoulders dismissively.

"Go ahead." Tsukune says, motioning toward the door with his hand.

Nodding Ageha turns back to her daughter, marching to where her daughter stands and grabbing her by the arm.

"Let's go talk." Ageha grumbles, practically dragging her daughter toward the door, opening it and taking Kurumu through the door and out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

**XXX**

Dragging Kurumu into the hall Ageha pulls her daughter several doors down the hall before she stops, Ageha glaring at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ageha nearly growls at her daughter. "Your _destined one_ is right there…" Ageha continues, pointing toward the door to Tsukune's room. "He's offering to be in your life, and you're HESITATING?"

Blinking Kurumu's eyes drop to the floor, her shoulders slouching heavily.

"I…" Kurumu mutters, her tone laced with defeat.

"You what?" Ageha nearly screams at her daughter.

"I can't give him what he deserves…" Kurumu mumbles, and Ageha blinks, realization dawning in her eyes.

"You mean your first night…" Ageha infers, and Kurumu slowly bobs her head.

"I'm…not pure anymore…" Kurumu tries to explain. "He's my destined one, and I can't even give him the most precious thing I could've given him…"

"When I was first with your Father I wasn't a virgin." Ageha tries to explain to her daughter. "And he isn't a virgin either. He knows and understands that you've been with men, he isn't going to hold that against you."

"_I _hold it against me…" Kurumu mumbles, and Ageha very nearly slaps her daughter.

"Don't be stupid!" Ageha growls at Kurumu. "You have a vampire willing to show you the night of your life! Do you even realize how few of us get to be with one of them?"

"It isn't about the sex…" Kurumu mumbles, and Ageha sighs tiredly.

"Then why don't you go back in there and TALK to him?" Ageha tries. "He came all the way here to see you. The least you can do is speak with him. If he doesn't want anything more to do with you after that, then so be it, but at least TRY. You'll regret it the rest of your life if you don't."

For a long moment Kurumu doesn't say anything, the young succubus as quiet as a grave, Ageha about to open her mouth to continue to try to talk sense into her daughter when Kurumu speaks.

"What if he's not satisfied with me?" Kurumu asks. "What if I'm with him and he thinks I'm just…"

She doesn't know what to say, doesn't want to think about Tsukune thinking about her as just another average woman.

"Then don't be." Ageha replies. "Give him a night he'll never forget, do things with him that no vampire woman would _ever_ consider doing."

If Tsukune asked her to do something she can't think of anything she'd say no to.

"All right…" Kurumu says with a nod, Ageha feeling a smile curl her lips.

"Then let's go." Ageha agrees.

**XXX**

Lying on the bed on his back with his feet near the foot of the bed Tsukune holds the remote control for the room's television in his right hand, casually flipping through channels on the television, Tsukune not sure what to watch as he waits for Ageha and Kurumu to finish talking.

_Who knows what they're talking about? Kurumu didn't seem like she was too thrilled to see me. I honestly thought that she'd shove my face into her breasts, but instead she looked like I just killed her cat…_

KNOCK, KNOCK.

The sound of a fist gently tapping against the door brings Tsukune back to the here and now, the Aono turning off the TV before swinging his feet over the side of the bed. Standing up Tsukune walks toward the door, Tsukune grasping the knob and opening the door from the inside, both Ageha and Kurumu standing next to one another outside Tsukune's door.

"Are you both done talking?" Tsukune asks evenly, Kurumu nodding her head in affirmation.

"May we come in?" Ageha smiles, and Tsukune steps aside, both Succubae walking into the hotel suite, Tsukune closing the door behind them.

"I hope what you had to discuss wasn't because of me." Tsukune offers, and Ageha looks over her shoulder at him, a sly smile on her face.

"What else would we discuss?" Ageha asks casually, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know…which one of you goes first?"

"Actually…" Kurumu begins uneasily, her head darting to her mother and then back to her destined one. "I wanted to talk."

"Ok…" Tsukune says, walking around the both of them and sitting on the opposite side of the bed as he was before, putting his feet up on the bed. "About what?"

Sitting on the foot of the bed on the opposite side as Tsukune Kurumu swallows the saliva in her mouth.

"I need to tell you that I've been with other men…" Kurumu begins, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"Ageha-san told me that after I'd gotten here." Tsukune explains to her.

"I know…" Kurumu trails, swallowing again. "I just need to tell you myself, and I also need to tell you that if I'd known you were ever going to come looking for me again I never would've done any of it…"

"Kurumu-chan, the choices you've made are yours, and it isn't as though I had any right to tell you that you couldn't be with whomever you wanted." Tsukune explains to her. "I don't care that you've been with multiple men, and I don't think what I saw you doing makes you dirty or disgusting."

Hearing his words Kurumu feels a small modicum of relief. Many young women wouldn't _ever_ consider doing what she'd been caught doing with Tsukune, unless a large amount of money was involved. The fact that Kurumu had been doing it _for free_ doesn't help her to feel any better about what she'd been doing. In the moment she'd been blissful, now she feels like living sludge. If she'd known Tsukune was coming she'd never have left the club, she'd have been waiting for him with bells and whistles on…

"Then…do you want a relationship with me?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune breaks eye contact.

"I would…" Tsukune answers quietly, Kurumu feeling a burst of joy at the sound of his words, but Tsukune continues before Kurumu can respond. "But you need to understand that I can't stay with you all the time. I have a life and a mate back at Castle Akashiya, and I can't just toss them aside to stay here."

"A new mate?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune nods.

"As a condition of my acceptance into the Shuzen Family I had a set of responsibilities placed upon me. In order for me to absolve my bond with Moka, I had to agree to mate one of Issa's other, unattached daughters."

Momentarily silent Kurumu remembers meeting Moka's family during one of the Youkai Cultural festivals, the Succubus thoroughly disgusted by Ria, and Kokoa admittedly hates Tsukune's guts.

_That means the only one he would take as a mate would be Kahlua…_

"So…you and Kahlua are a couple now?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune shakes his head no. "Then…Kokoa-chan?"

Again Tsukune shakes his head no.

"The daughter I chose to mate was Ria."


	8. Ch 8 Getting Clean

**AN: Greetings everyone. I am your Mistress.**

**For starters, I feel it is imperative to tell all of you, those readers who follow my work as well as DarkSwordMage's, that I am terribly sorry. As of late, I have come down with a bout of issues (E.G-School, work, military PTSD, writer's block, and other forms of delays) that have left my work appear to be unfinished. I have every intention of doing so, but at the possible expense of cutting my scenes down through time skips. I can only hope they don't ruin the over all quality of the story.**

**Last, but hardly least, I wish to give my thanks to DarkSwordMage. He has continued to submit his stories through me which, due to his excellent writing skills and following, have kept my page visited. I am thankful for that.**

**Respectfully Yours,**

**Your Mistress.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 8 Getting Clean**

Staring at Tsukune incredulously Kurumu's mouth drops open, the succubus not believing her ears.

"You…You mated RIA?" Kurumu stutters, and Tsukune nods nonchalantly.

"I did." Tsukune affirms, Ageha's eyes darting back and forth between Tsukune and Kurumu, her gaze curious.

Unlike Kurumu Ageha has no idea who Ria is or what happened between said woman and Tsukune. As far as Ageha knows Kurumu told her once that Tsukune had been tormented by one of Moka's older, stronger, sisters. Kurumu never bothered to tell her _which _sibling it had been, nor did Ageha ask, being that she hadn't even been told until after Kurumu was exiled by Mikogami. Ageha hadn't wanted Kurumu fixating on what she wouldn't be able to have, and Kurumu's mother had tried to use the conversation to segue into Kurumu moving on.

"Wh…WHY?" Kurumu very nearly screams. "She raped you! She threatened to have you killed and tried to manipulate you into being her mate against your will! Why would you choose her?" Kurumu demands, not understanding why Tsukune would even consider the notion of mating the woman who'd been his greatest tormentor going through Youkai Academy.

"Simple…" Tsukune responds matter of factly. "Kokoa would've tried to kill me, and Kahlua would've had me on pins and needles. I would've been afraid to say anything that might displease her because she'd start to cry, and you _know_ how she can get when she cries." Tsukune points out, Kurumu lowering her gaze, the succubus remembering clearly what happened when Fairy Tale came into the Snow Village. "That left only one option. Ria has always wanted me as her mate, and as her mate I am one of the few creatures on this planet that she _won't_ try to plot and kill." Tsukune continues. "Besides, deep down I feel nothing for her. Being with her is just a responsibility that I'm carrying out, who else should I inflict that sort of relationship on?"

Explaining to Kurumu Tsukune's words aren't entirely true. He doesn't love Ria, Tsukune not sure if he's ever going to completely, wholeheartedly love someone again. After the way Moka treated him, hurt him, Tsukune doesn't ever want to be hurt like that again. The only way Tsukune can think of not to suffer like that again is to never let anyone get that close to him, to never let anyone see just how horribly Moka damaged him.

"I…" Kurumu mumbles, not sure how to respond to Tsukune's statement.

"So…" Ageha trails, intrigued by Tsukune's admission. "You're willing to have children with this woman, even though the only thing holding you together is family responsibility?" Ageha asks, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"Humans practiced arranged marriages for centuries." Tsukune replies. "It worked all those years, why shouldn't it work for this."

"But humans don't leave nearly as long as a vampire." Ageha replies. "You're stuck with this woman literally forever. Are you sure you're OK with that?"

Leaning back against his pillow Tsukune relaxes into the bed, not the least bit upset by the succubus questioning his life choices.

"It isn't as though I can't be with any other woman, and Ria even encourages me to enjoy whomever I choose, so long as I don't have any children with them." Tsukune explains.

Not knowing what to say in response to that Ageha doesn't verbally reply, instead she turns her head toward her daughter, seeing hope and fear playing across her face, the emotions battling for supremacy inside the star attraction of Devil's Little Angels.

"Then…you'll really make love with me Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, the Aono bobbing his head in affirmation.

"Unless you don't want me to." Tsukune replies. "I'm not about to go forcing myself on another, no matter what race she is." Tsukune explains.

He won't become a rapist, no matter what.

"Then…" Kurumu trails. "Do you mind if I use the shower?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune blinks.

"Sure…" Tsukune trails, not expecting Kurumu's question, the succubus turning on her heels and practically flying into the suite's bathroom.

Watching Kurumu close the door behind her Tsukune turns his gaze toward Ageha curiously, the sound of water splashing quietly wafting from behind the bathroom door, the shower head sputtering to life after a moment.

Seeing the curious look on Tsukune's face Ageha slides back toward the rear of the bed, the matron succubus lying on the bed on her side, facing Tsukune, her left elbow propping up her head, a casual smile on her face.

"Kurumu probably just wants to clean up." Ageha explains to him. "She probably didn't get the chance to clean off after we interrupted her."

"Oh…" Tsukune offers in understanding, the Aono vampire shrugging his shoulders before aloofly looking back toward the TV.

Seeing him take his eyes off her and not seem to care that she's lying there sends a surge of frustration and understanding through Ageha. This is the same man that Kurumu threw herself at day in and day out for years and he never even willingly groped her. She should know that Tsukune wouldn't feel too hot and bothered by her lying next to him in a bed dressed.

"I think I'll get comfortable…" Ageha smiles, rolling onto her back and pulling her tube top off, revealing her bare chest, Ageha tossing the top aside before arching her back, slipping off her mini skirt, revealing the fact that she isn't wearing any panties to the Aono vampire.

"Much better…" Ageha sighs, lounging on the bed in her birthday suit, Tsukune glancing toward her curiously.

"You're just going to lie there like that until Kurumu comes out?" Tsukune asks, and Ageha shrugs her shoulders indifferently.

"I like being naked." Ageha replies casually. "Kurumu won't care."

Shrugging Tsukune looks back toward the TV, the Aono not sure how to proceed, a part of him sure that Ageha _wouldn't_ mind if he copped a feel or starting something. Another part of him though doesn't want to be in the middle of something when Kurumu comes out of the shower, Tsukune thinking that she'd probably be upset that they started without her.

Sidling across the comforter Ageha moves right next to him, the woman looking up to his eyes as Tsukune darts his gaze down toward her at the contact, his expression guarded.

"Do you mind?" Ageha asks. "It's a little cold."

Nearly snorting a laugh Tsukune shrugs, Ageha's excuse like something out of an anime fan service scene.

"Not really." Tsukune replies, the Aono vampire ambivalent about Ageha being naked next to him.

After everything he's done with Ria, Tsukune no longer takes the same attitude toward sex that he had when he was with Moka. When he was Moka Tsukune _never_ would've even considered being in this situation. If/when Moka found out about it she would've been furious, and Tsukune would've spent the following week sleeping on the couch and getting the silent treatment from her.

Now though Tsukune doesn't have to worry about any of that.

Lying on the bed with his head on a pillow his eyes toward the TV Ageha snuggles up next to him, her right leg slipping atop his, his right arm pulled between her breasts, Tsukune feeling Ageha's soft flesh encasing his arm…

_They are rather big…_ Tsukune thinks to himself, the Aono having never experienced having nearly his _entire_ arm wrapped in a woman's breasts.

Moka never really could hold a candle to a succubus in that regard.

Her left leg slipping underneath his Ageha puts her head on his right shoulder, Tsukune looking down at her curiously.

"Are you quite comfortable?" Tsukune asks, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Looking up at him Ageha smiles, nuzzling her head against the crook of his shoulder.

"Yep." Ageha replies matter of factly.

Internally shrugging Tsukune looks back toward the TV, Tsukune watching the American sitcom play, the volume muted, Tsukune reading the closed captions as they appear.

For nearly ten minutes the two of them lie on the bed, watching television. After thirteen minutes though Tsukune looks down at Ageha, the succubus perfectly relaxed lying next to him, enjoying the TV show. For Tsukune though some part of him wants to say _something,_ though he isn't sure what exactly he should say.

"You really want to stay like that?" Tsukune asks, and Ageha giggles.

"If you have a problem with it then you should say so." Ageha replies. "You're actually quite a good pillow…"

"That's…" Tsukune trails, momentarily considering what exactly the Aono vampire wants to say. "Am I wrong in assuming you want to sleep with me?" Tsukune asks, and Ageha turns her gaze up to him, her expression overflowing with sarcasm.

"Would you rather I ripped your pants off and stuck your cock down my throat?" Ageha asks, and Tsukune doesn't say anything for a moment.

"Kurumu probably wouldn't like the fact that we started without her." Tsukune replies, and Ageha nods, 'lowering' her head to look past her feet toward the TV.

"You're probably right." Ageha replies. "Besides, I can wait to enjoy this…"

Trailing Ageha's hand _slowly_ brushes over Tsukune's groin, the Aono unable to miss the implication in Ageha's statement.

_She's probably thinking that I'm some kind of skilled lover or a dynamite lay…_

"I don't know what you've heard, but not all vampires are sex gods." Tsukune counters, and Ageha giggles.

"Let me and my daughter be the judge of that." Ageha replies.

Looking back to the TV Tsukune stares at it a moment, the Aono choosing to change the subject.

"So…the point of this show is a blonde teenage former child pageant winner and her family live like slobs and eat greasy, unhealthy food?" Tsukune asks, and Ageha nods.

"Yeah…it's been a big hit since the girl was a child." Ageha explains. "It's a miracle her mother is still alive, she's had three heart attacks, and her daughter has had a double bypass."

Blinking Tsukune frowns, looking up at the screen.

"What a moronic show…" Tsukune trails, and Ageha chuckles.

"Is it any better than that game show where guys get hit in the balls when they can't answer a question?" Ageha replies, and shrugs his left arm.

"…Touché…" Tsukune admits

The sound of the shower still running Tsukune cocks his head toward the bathroom door.

"Don't you think she's been in there for a while…?" Tsukune asks, and Ageha shrugs.

"She might be having trouble getting everything out." Ageha explains, and Tsukune doesn't need an explanation to know _what_ Ageha is talking about.

"Still…" Tsukune trails. "Don't you think we should check on her? Just make sure she's all right?"

"We could…we couldn't…" Ageha answers noncommittally. "I'm sure she's just enjoying the shower and probably just nervous about being with you for the first time." Ageha explains, and Tsukune cocks an eyebrow curiously.

"She's nervous about being with me?" Tsukune asks, and Ageha nods.

"Like you wouldn't believe…" Ageha trails.

"Why though?" Tsukune asks. "I mean…" Tsukune trails, trying to word what he means correctly. "We found her with three guys. I'd think just being with one guy would be rather boring for her."

"You're her destined one." Ageha replies matter of factly. "Unlike those three guys you saw she actually _cares_ about you and how you feel." Ageha explains to him.

"So…when she was with those three, it was just because it felt good for her?" Tsukune asks, and Ageha nods.

"We're succubae Tsukune." Ageha replies. "Kurumu was just enjoying those three men and would've left them exhausted."

"Is that what she's looking for from me?" Tsukune asks, and Ageha shakes her head in denial.

"She wants to make love to you Tsukune, not just have sex, there is a difference you know." Ageha explains, and Tsukune inwardly nods.

Tsukune knows that there _is_ a difference between making love to a woman and just having sex. When he was with Moka it was like the world melted away. He could've just lied in bed holding her and felt satisfied. With Ria it's _never_ that way. When he's with Ria he's like an animal in heat, driven by lust and pleasure and absolutely not caring what he does to her, all that matters to him is that it feels good, he absolutely doesn't care whether Ria enjoys the act or not.

"I know…" Tsukune agrees, and Ageha smiles, leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm glad…" Ageha agrees. "Some men don't understand that."

"Some men haven't gone through what I've gone through." Tsukune replies, and Ageha smiles.

"True." Ageha agrees.

Turning his head back toward the TV Tsukune can't shake the nagging whisper in the back of his mind telling him that he really should check on Kurumu. Tsukune doesn't know how long the succubus normally takes to wash other men from her body, though some part of him knows that twenty minutes is rather long, especially since Kurumu is supposed to have practice doing it.

Looking down at Ageha Tsukune finally relents.

"Would you go check on her?" Tsukune asks, and Ageha looks up at him, still as naked as the day she was born, still as unashamed as she was when she first took her clothes off.

"You really don't have anything to worry about." Ageha tries to assuage him. "I'm sure she's just a little nervous and trying to think of how she wants to approach being with you."

"Still…" Tsukune insists, leaning down and lowering his voice to a whisper. "I'll make it worth your while…"

Hearing the innuendo in Tsukune's voice a shiver runs down Ageha's spine. Just imagining what Tsukune is capable of already has Ageha moving, the naked succubus getting out of bed with Tsukune and heading toward the bathroom door.

Opening the bathroom door steam pours out of the shower, Tsukune noting the sound of the shower getting slightly louder as Ageha walks into the bathroom.

**XXX**

Walking into the bathroom Ageha can hear the sound of cloth against skin, Kurumu's mother following the sound of a person scrubbing themself to the shower curtain. Reaching out Ageha pulls the curtain back, the sound of the metal casters on the rungs barely noticeable to Ageha as she pulls back the curtain, seeing her daughter sitting in the shower stall, a wash cloth held in her left hand, Kurumu holding the cloth against her right arm, the skin of her right arm an angry red color, even as Kurumu continues to scrub the cloth against her skin, her expression contorted in concentration.

Seeing her daughter scrubbing her arm Ageha tries to talk to her daughter.

"Kurumu…" Ageha begins quietly, hoping that Tsukune can't hear them talking. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes still locked on her arm Kurumu doesn't stop scrubbing her arm.

"I have to do this…" Kurumu trails, and it's then that Ageha looks over the rest of Kurumu's exposed body, Ageha noticing several other patches of red, irritated skin.

_Has she been scrubbing herself until her skin is red like that on purpose?_

"Honey…" Ageha continues quietly. "Why are you doing that? Your arm is fine…" Ageha trails gently, reaching out to try and stop her daughter from her insistent scrubbing.

"No it isn't." Kurumu denies. "It's dirty…" Kurumu tries to explain. "I'm dirty…"

Hearing her daughter's words Ageha feels like she's been slapped in the face.

This isn't about hygiene.

"Kurumu stop this!" Ageha shouts at her daughter, the sound of Tsukune moving from bed clear to her, his footsteps muted as the Aono vampire moves to the bathroom door.

Tsukune appearing in the doorway a moment later his expression is curious, his eyes darting to Ageha and then Kurumu and then back again.

"NO!" Kurumu denies. "I'm not clean! I can't stop until I'm clean!" Kurumu tries to insist.

"You aren't dirty!" Ageha denies, reaching out to grab her daughter's hand and stop her from scrubbing her body when her daughter slaps her hand away.

"NO!" Kurumu slaps at Ageha's hand, glaring at her mother with accusation in her eyes. "I need to do this!"

Not knowing what to do Ageha is about to say something when Tsukune is suddenly next to her, the Aono staring down at Kurumu.

"Kurumu-chan stop this!" Tsukune insists, the vampire having seen all he needs to see.

Reaching out the pure water splashes his skin, Tsukune cringing in pain as electricity flashes across his skin. Ignoring the pain Tsukune grasps Kurumu by the shoulders, the succubus blinking in surprise at the touch, her eyes taking in the sight of the electricity flashing across his skin, Kurumu remembering what happened to Moka when she'd been splashed with pure water in Youkai.

It hurt her.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cries out as her destined one grabs her by the shoulders, Tsukune literally pulling Kurumu out of the shower, Kurumu's soaked naked body pressing against his chest as Tsukune wraps an arm around her lower back, just above her butt.

Hauling her out Kurumu can hear the electricity on his flesh, and she knows that he's in pain. Hearing him groaning in pain Kurumu doesn't know what to do as Tsukune sets her on the toilet, the Aono stepping back and beginning to unbutton his shirt, his face contorted in pain.

"Tsu…Tsukune…" Kurumu mumbles, not sure what to say as Tsukune continues to take of his shirt.

"What were you thinking Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune seethes, his voice betraying his pain.

Hearing the pain in his voice Kurumu feels a lump of guilt form in her stomach, her shoulders slouching, her eyes fall to the floor, the naked and wet succubus feeling like slime.

"I…I'm a dirty girl Tsukune…" Kurumu mumbles, her words meant metaphorically, her tone showing that it isn't meant to be positive. "I've been with more men then I care to count, and I've done things that I'm not really proud of…"

"So you think sitting in the shower and scrubbing your skin raw is going to make you clean?" Tsukune asks, finishing with the last button and pulling off the wet shirt.

Choosing not to speak Ageha grabs a dry towel and starts drying Tsukune off, the elder naked succubus placing the dry cloth on Tsukune's arm after he pulls his shirt over his head. Feeling the touch Tsukune turns toward her, his features contorted in pain he nods toward the elder succubus in appreciation as Ageha begins to dry his skin.

Were it not for his seal Tsukune would likely be lying on the floor, writhing in agony.

"I…I have to do something…" Kurumu mumbles, her eyes shifting to the red patches of flesh on her arms and stomach, the places where she'd been furiously scrubbing.

"Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune begins as Ageha finishes with his right arm, the elder succubus moving to his other appendage as Tsukune continues. "I don't think you're dirty, and I know you didn't do anything like contract a disease."

Blinking Kurumu's head snaps up, her eyes wide in shock.

"No! Never! I wouldn't ever even consider exposing you to something like that…" Kurumu trails, not sure what else to say.

He hadn't even accused her of risking contracting a disease. He also didn't hesitate to jump into the shower and come to help her, even though it meant hurting himself.

Finishing with his left arm Ageha moves to his back, wiping the water from his body as Tsukune continues.

"Then why do you think you're dirty Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asks. "I don't think that, and I don't think that you scrubbing yourself until your skin is raw is going to somehow make you 'clean.' I know that you aren't a virgin, and I understand. I don't think any less of you because of it."

"I…" Kurumu mumbles. "You deserve to have been my first Tsukune…" Kurumu finally explains. "I wanted you to be more than anything, and when you finally married Moka and turned down having me as a mistress I knew that my chance with you was gone…"

"Is that why you came to America?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu blinks, remembering that Tsukune doesn't know the _real_ reason Kurumu left Japan like she did.

"I…I was exiled Tsukune." Kurumu explains, and the Aono blinks, Ageha moving to his front and drying the front of his chest as Tsukune responds.

"Exiled for what?" Tsukune asks, and Kurumu swallows.

"The day I followed you on your honeymoon, I had to fly away. Well, someone caught bad footage of me with my wings and tail from behind, and it very nearly revealed the truth." Kurumu explains to him. "After that happened Mikogami had me jailed, and it was only after Auntie and Momma struck a deal with him that I was released, on the condition that I leave the country permanently and not try to contact you."

"I see…" Tsukune trails thoughtfully.

_That explains why she just dropped out of contact and wouldn't answer my calls…_

"I'm done with your chest Tsukune…" Ageha finally breaks her silence, holding the moist towel up for him. "You want me to do your head?"

Shaking his head no Tsukune reaches out, taking the other towel on the rack.

"I'll get that myself, thank you Ageha-san." Tsukune offers, his hair still stinging him as the Aono takes a towel to his head.

Even wiped off Tsukune can still feel traces of the pain from the water, but the pain he feels now is nothing he can't endure.

"No problem Tsukune." Ageha smiles at him, Tsukune rubbing his hair with the towel, the sensation fading as the Aono dries his hair.

"So…what now?" Kurumu asks, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"I have the room for the night, if you both want to remain you can, if not then I'll come by the club tomorrow morning." Tsukune explains, and Ageha turns her head toward her daughter, her expression curious.

"I…" Kurumu trails, her gaze falling to the floor. "While I want to be with you Tsukune, I don't want to have sex like this…" Kurumu explains, and Ageha can understand.

For a moment Tsukune wonders if that is the first time a succubus has ever said 'I don't want to have sex.'

Pushing the thought away Tsukune shrugs ambivalently.

"There's a king sized bed, it will fit three people…" Tsukune explains. "Though, if you want to go back to what you were doing before we found you I don't mind."

His tone is casual, not a hint of judgment or accusation present, Tsukune truly not caring that Kurumu had been involved in a four way when he'd found her. Kurumu though feels a surge of shame at the thought of returning to that room. Odds are those three men have already all left, without her there none of them would have a reason to remain. The room was rented to her and she has the room key in her top.

"I…I'm not really in the mood to go back to them…" Kurumu trails, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders.

"OK." Tsukune agrees, finishing with his hair and tossing the towel aside. "Well, I'm going to give you some privacy then and wait in the suite. Take all the time you need."

Nodding Kurumu feels exhausted, mentally and physically.

"Thank you Tsukune." Kurumu offers quietly, the Aono picking up his wet shirt carefully and carrying it out of the bathroom, Tsukune closing the door behind him.

Waiting a moment Ageha turns toward her still wet daughter, her expression hot enough to melt tungsten.

"What did you think you were doing?" Ageha very nearly growls at her daughter, nearly all of Ageha's willpower being devoted to keeping her tone down.

"I…" Kurumu trails. "I just wanted to be clean…"

Balling her hands into fists the naked Ageha marches across the distance between her and her daughter, raising her right hand the succubus matron slaps her daughter, the sound of her palm meeting her daughter's cheek resonating inside the hotel bathroom, Kurumu blinking in surprise at her mother's putting her hands on her.

Never in her life has Ageha ever hit her.

"Will you get your head out of your ass already!?" Ageha lays into her daughter. "You aren't dirty, and you don't need to be cleaned. If I _ever_ even suspect that you start talking like this again I…" Ageha trails, not sure what she would do to her daughter as punishment.

Lowering her gaze Kurumu swallows.

"OK." She agrees, and Ageha sighing in relief.

"Good…now lets get you dried off, you can at least share your destined one's bed tonight."

**XXX**

Lying in bed in his underwear Tsukune casually flips through the channels on the TV set, the Aono not sure what else to watch on American Television but he absolutely doesn't want to watch another minute of an overweight blonde girl eating nearly raw bacon and pigs feet and other food that Tsukune thought was disgusting even before he became a vampire. Watching the TV Tsukune absent mindedly wonders what Ageha and Kurumu are talking about inside the bathroom, the two of them speaking, but their voices are muted enough that Tsukune can't figure out what exactly they're saying.

The door opening Tsukune shifts his gaze to the door, Kurumu standing in the doorframe, her mother standing behind her as the two of them walk into the room, Ageha closing the door behind her.

"Problem?" Tsukune asks casually, and Kurumu shakes her head no.

"No, just a little girl talk." Kurumu replies, and Tsukune doesn't push the issue.

Watching the two of them Kurumu moves around to Tsukune's left while Ageha moves to his right, Tsukune about to ask if they plan to pin him between them when Ageha pulls the blanket up and gets under, Kurumu following her mother's lead on his side, Tsukune forced to slide to the middle of the bed, the Aono stopping when he feels his back touch something, Kurumu slipping into the bed and moving right next to him.

Glancing over his shoulder Ageha is _right_ behind him.

_Well…talk about something out of an ero game…_

Not giving voice to the thought Tsukune still holds the remote to the TV, the Aono glancing back to Kurumu, speaking casually.

"You both ready for bed?" He asks, Kurumu nodding, Tsukune looking to Ageha to see her smiling.

"In more ways than one…" Ageha purrs, and Tsukune is about to open his mouth to ask what she means when Kurumu speaks, unintentionally cutting him off.

"Momma, we talked about that…" Kurumu says pointedly, and Ageha sighs, lying her head on the pillow.

"Thought I'd give it a shot…" Ageha trails, and it's Tsukune's turn to sigh.

_Succubae…the average high school boy's fantasy brought to life…_

Switching off the TV Tsukune reaches out, setting the remote aside before the Aono vampire lays down in the now dark room, his eyes allowing him to see relatively clearly, Tsukune putting his head on the pillow and taking a deep breath, blowing it out Tsukune feels like he hasn't slept in days.

Closing his eyes the Aono is out almost immediately, a voluptuous body on either side of him close enough for him to feel the heat coming from them.


	9. Ch 9 Lucky

**Small note: For those of you who don't know, Host Clubs are places in Japan where someone can go and have an attractive young man or woman (a host) talk to them and drink with them and have a good time. I got the impression that there's no nudity and it's done purely as a way to feel better about one's self.**

**Chapter 9 Lucky**

Lying next to her destined one completely naked Kurumu can't bring her pounding heart under control. Hearing Tsukune lightly snoring next to her Kurumu can't keep her eyes off of him, the succubus _never_ having shared a bed with a man and _not_ slept with him. Her eyes drifting toward her mother Ageha has her body pressed against Tsukune's back, Kurumu somewhat surprised to see her mother actually sleeping, and _not_ trying to manipulate Tsukune in his sleep.

Her tail wiggling from beneath the blankets Kurumu looks toward it, the succubus feeling conflicted. All she has to do is press her tail against Tsukune's forehead and she'll able to dive into Tsukune's mind. Inside his head Kurumu could very well experience what it feels like to be intimate with her destined one. On the other hand diving into another person's mind is roughly the greatest intrusion and invasion of privacy a person can experience. Were Kurumu to dive into his mind Tsukune could very well realize what is going on and be upset, which is the absolute last thing Kurumu wants to do.

Her tail wiggling back and forth in agitation Kurumu looks down toward Tsukune's sleeping face, the temptation to forget about upsetting him and diving into his mind anyway strong inside the succubus, an argument going on inside her head.

_It would be wrong to do this…_Kurumu tries to rationalize with herself. _Breaking into his dreams like this would be the biggest invasion of his privacy. Is that how you want him to remember your reunion with him? He falls asleep next to you and you invade his dreams?_

Knowing that it would be morally wrong Kurumu frowns, another part of her piping up, arguing for the _exact _opposite course of action.

_If you go into his dreams you can show him just how much you mean to him. You can give him dreams that will have him _begging_ to be asleep next to you, dreams he'll never want to wake up from. You can give him everything he wants and more…_

Feeling the logic and reasoning behind the second train of thought Kurumu's spade tipped tail splits open at the end, Kurumu lowering it down toward Tsukune's forehead, the flower petal like tip gently splaying out across his forehead, Kurumu lying down next to him, the succubus already feeling Tsukune's mind, as though her head were pressing up against an invisible wall. Closing her eyes Kurumu creates an opening in the wall, slipping between the cracks and diving into her destined one's mind, the Succubus taking the proverbial plunge as her mind drifts off to sleep.

**XXX**

'Opening' her eyes Kurumu finds herself no longer in the hotel suite, instead the naked succubus finds herself inside an unfamiliar apartment building, the sounds of sex and a familiar pair of moans reaching her ears, drawing Kurumu's attention.

Tsukune stands with his back to her, his Rosario on his wrist Kurumu looks past him, seeing something that makes her mouth proverbially hit the floor.

Moka and Gin are in the middle of the act right in front of him, a naked Moka pressed against the wall while Gin holds her there, the naked werewolf driving himself into Moka again and again, Moka's pleasured moans and Gin's heavy panting sparking absolutely no interest in Kurumu.

Watching it all Kurumu remembers what Tsukune told her when he'd explained what happened between him and Moka.

"She made me watch while she had sex with Gin…" Kurumu mumbles; a part of her shocked at actually _seeing_ it happening.

Carefully stepping forward there's only a handful of feet between the two of them, Kurumu walking up behind Tsukune and ever so carefully reaching out to touch him.

_These are his memories, what happened the night that bitch betrayed him…_Kurumu thinks to herself.

Her hand touching his shoulder Kurumu speaks quietly.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu whispers his name, gently grasping his shoulder.

"I…" Tsukune mumbles, Kurumu walking around him, looking at his face.

What she sees causes her face to fall like the stock market on Black Tuesday.

Tears in his eyes Tsukune's entire face overflows with sadness and sorrow, Kurumu feeling a wave of pain and heartbreak at the sight of his face, the succubus able to feel what Tsukune is feeling through their connection.

"How…" Tsukune mumbles, tears flowing down his cheeks, his eyes fixated on the act occurring behind Kurumu, the young Aono not actually_ seeing_ her, his entire attention focused on Moka drowning herself in physical pleasure.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu says again, speaking louder this time.

The Aono blinking in surprise Tsukune shifts his attention away from the coital scene playing out in front of him, his eyes taking in the sight of the naked blue haired succubus standing almost directly in front of him.

"K…Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune whispers, his voice tiny and frail. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

Her face softening in compassion Kurumu raises her hand from his shoulder, the succubus reaching out with her other hand, touching Tsukune on both of his cheeks, Kurumu wanting to do something, _anything_ to ease his pain.

"I'm here for you Tsukune…" Kurumu whispers, leaning in and ever so gently placing a feather soft kiss on her destined one's lips, Tsukune startled by the sudden, intimate contact, his eyes blinking rapid fire as Kurumu slowly pulls her face back.

Their faces close enough to share a breath Tsukune's face contorts in questioning, his eyes betraying the emotion.

"Kurumu-chan…?" Tsukune whispers her name, his voice breaking, Tsukune not understanding what is going on.

"Just relax Tsukune…" Kurumu whispers, leaning in and kissing him again, the succubus tenderly pressing her lips to his.

Her lips on his Tsukune isn't thinking about Moka and what she's doing, Kurumu's second kiss only a moment long, the succubus pulling back before she kisses him again, her arms snaking around his neck, Kurumu pulling herself closer to him, Tsukune able to feel her incredibly large breasts press against his chest, Tsukune not entirely sure what is going on but finding himself enjoying what's happening, Kurumu kissing him again and again before the Aono opens his mouth, Kurumu's tongue slipping past his teeth, the succubus sucking on his saliva as though it were the most delicious thing she's ever tasted.

"I…" Tsukune mumbles between kisses, Kurumu pulling back after nearly a full minute of sucking on Tsukune's face.

"Touch me Tsukune…" Kurumu whispers, her tone pleading, the succubus suddenly sure she's never wanted anything so badly in her life.

His hands rising from his sides Tsukune touches the skin over Kurumu's ribs, the succubus feeling his hands rising up her sides, his fingers caressing her skin as his hands cup the bottom of her breasts, Kurumu feeling a rush of excitement at her destined one touching her breasts.

"Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune whispers her name, able to feel her incredibly large and soft bosom in his hands.

Giving them a gentle squeeze a short squeal escapes Kurumu's lips, the succubus feeling like electricity is running through her veins, every part of her _so_ alive at Tsukune's touch. The position of her lover being a revolving door for the last six months Kurumu is well accustomed to the touch of a man, but with her destined one groping her breasts Kurumu feels like a virgin again. She's never felt so elated just to have someone touch her chest.

Her face contorting in rapture Tsukune feels a surge of adoration for her. He's never imagined seeing Kurumu's face looking like she is, and as his hands squeeze her breasts another squeal passes Kurumu's lips, her eyes half closed, her mouth hanging open. Seeing her Tsukune moves his hands, the Aono sliding his hands over her nipples, Kurumu gasping in pleasure as Tsukune continues to fondle her.

"…Tsukune…" Kurumu moans his name, her voice thick with lust; the Aono feeling a rush of satisfaction at hearing Kurumu say his name like that.

Her hands sliding down his sides Kurumu begins to work with his belt, Tsukune looking down to see she already has the belt open, her fingers seeming to know exactly how to open his trousers even though her eyes aren't even looking toward his waist and his hands are on her breasts, fondling her.

For just a moment Tsukune wonders how many pairs of pants Kurumu has opened. He knows that she's only been 'living the life' as a succubus, but in the brief moment Tsukune contemplates the question the Aono is sure that the number is much higher than the number of women he's slept with.

The succubus having _zero_ problem with his fly Tsukune's clasp is open and zipper down in the span of the same moment, Kurumu's hand reaching inside his boxers as the Aono begins to focus on her nipples.

Touching him the succubus begins to fondle him, her well-practiced fingers groping him and moving in a very…engrossing…way.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu moans his name again, the succubus leaning against him, her lips only a scant few centimeters from his, Tsukune not sure how to continue as Kurumu leans against him.

It's clear to him that Kurumu wants to be intimate with him. In their current situation Tsukune would have to be dumb, deaf and blind to miss that, and yet…

_This is supposed to be a dream…what is she doing here?_

Opening his mouth to ask that question Kurumu doesn't give him the opportunity to do so. The moment Tsukune's mouth opens Kurumu kisses him, swallowing the beginning of his question Tsukune doesn't know what to think as Kurumu uses her free hand, pulling his pants and boxers down at the same time.

The succubus exposing him Kurumu breaks the kiss, looking down at him her lips curl, Kurumu having seen her fair share of male genitalia yet never before has she _wanted_ to see one so badly. Her hand caressing it Kurumu drops to her knees, Tsukune opening his mouth to ask what is going on when Kurumu takes him into her mouth, the sound of Kurumu slurping on Tsukune sending electricity running down his spine, Tsukune feeling like his body is made of rubber as Kurumu takes him into her mouth, the succubus taking him fully into her mouth, her hand falling away as her lips very nearly touch his sack, Kurumu breathing through her nose as she noisily slurps on him, Kurumu's head bobbing up and down, Tsukune feeling like putty in her hands as Kurumu continues, her hands grasping his thighs Kurumu continues bobbing up and down on him, the succubus nosily pleasing her destined one, her saliva dripping off of him as Kurumu coils her tongue around him, a moan wafting past his lips.

"K…Kurumu…" Tsukune mumbles, his legs feeling weak, the Aono vampire not sure _what_ Kurumu is doing with her tongue but he's absolutely enjoying it.

Unlike human women Succubae actually _enjoy_ doing what Kurumu is doing. Their palettes evolved to find male…fluids…tasty and enjoyable, whereas many human women only do what Kurumu is doing because they want to show their partner how much they care. So, as Kurumu continues her ministrations Kurumu actually enjoys it, Tsukune almost positive he's never experienced anything like he's experiencing now.

"K…Kurumu…" Tsukune moans, a slurping sound reaching his ears, a shiver of pleasure running up his spine accompanying the sound.

"Yes…?" Kurumu asks in a sing song tone, her tongue licking the tip like she were eating an ice cream cone.

Her fingers curling around him gently Kurumu holds him, the mood Tsukune is in the succubus could ask him for his bank account information and he'd give it to her.

"Is there something you want?" Kurumu asks. "Other than for me to keep going?"

Swallowing Tsukune looks down at her, his face contorted in rapture, his breath heavy, the air in the room suddenly hot and moist.

"I…" Tsukune trails, suddenly not sure what to say in response to Kurumu's question.

He wants to know what Kurumu is doing in his apartment while Gin and Moka are humping, but he also wants her _not_ to stop, the former distant insignificant in his mind while the latter sits front and center.

"Do…" Tsukune manages to enunciate. "Do…you want to have sex with me?"

After everything that's happened to him the Aono isn't going to take anything for granted. After what he'd gone through with Ria Tsukune made a solemn vow that he would _never_ force himself on or blackmail a woman into being with him. Should Kurumu say she doesn't want to have sex with him Tsukune isn't going to make her do anything. If she wants to keep doing what she's doing until she's drained him dry, then Tsukune is absolutely fine with that. If she wants to 'round the bases' as it were then Tsukune is up for that too.

Giggling Kurumu slowly slides her hand up and down, Tsukune's member coated in her saliva and his own juices.

"What do you think?" Kurumu asks, her tone laced with innuendo as the succubus places the tip of her tongue near the base of his member.

_Slowly_ dragging her tongue along the underside of his member Tsukune shivers, feeling electricity running through his body with Kurumu's action.

"I'd…I'd say that's a yes…" Tsukune trails, and Kurumu stands up, her head a handful of inches below his.

"Then shall we?" Kurumu whispers, hiking her right leg up to his left side, Kurumu moving herself, positioning herself in front of him, Tsukune finds himself nodding eagerly. "Itadakimasu…"

The succubus moving her hips forward a moan escapes Tsukune's lips.

Even if it is only a dream, Kurumu is going to give her destined one a night he'll never forget…

**XXX**

Sitting on her bed in her bedroom Akashiya Moka stares down intently at the book open in front of her, the red bound tome older than Moka, the vampiress taught to read the language the book is written in when she was small. Flipping the page Moka is dressed in shorts and a short sleeved blouse, her eyes scanning the pages, the vampiress searching for an answer to a question that has been plaguing her since her bond with Tsukune was absolved.

Why is Tsukune suddenly so enamored with Ria? That question has been on her mind since seeing them again virtually arm in arm as they entered the Castle. Seeing them enter the main hall Moka had at first dismissed what was happening, telling herself that she just had to talk to her at the time mate. _Now_ Moka realizes that Ria must have done something to him. The book in front of her being an encyclopedia on love potions and other magical spells that can alter a creature's emotional state.

Moka is _sure_ that Ria has to have placed Tsukune under such an enchantment or spell. When the two of them were together Tsukune despised Ria, and would go out of his way to avoid her. When they would visit the Castle, no matter what time they chose to do so, Ria would _always_ arrive within six hours. Since the two of them rarely came to visit, Issa would _always _insist that they stay at least a day, and thus they would _have_ to deal with Ria. Another facet of their visits to the Castle: Kokoa would always want to spar with her in some twisted attempt at trying to surpass her. Afterward Moka would always learn that Ria would seemingly appear out of thin air to interact with Tsukune, even though Tsukune made it impossibly clear that he wanted nothing to do with Ria.

**_Love potions…love spells…love charms…_** Inner Moka thinks to herself, flipping through the pages, searching for whatever method Ria used to turn her mate against her.

She is going to find her answer, and if she can't, then she's going to find the most powerful spell or charm she can to undo what Ria has done, and bring her mate back to her.

She wouldn't accept anything else.

**XXX**

Opening his eyes Tsukune can feel a small wet spot in his boxers, the Aono groggily blinking his eyes, Tsukune pushing himself up to a sitting position, light coming into the room through the closed curtains, the slivers of light more than enough for Tsukune's vampire eyes to see clearly. Looking to his left Tsukune can see Kurumu lying on the bed, her eyes closed, her expression blissful. His head turning toward his right Ageha is there, the matron succubus lying with her eyes closed, her mouth open, a stream of drool running from the right side of her mouth, her body splayed beneath the blankets. Looking at her Tsukune can't fathom how he managed to sleep lying next to her.

_She must've been moving around to end up like that…_

Moving carefully Tsukune pulls his legs from beneath the blankets, the Aono sliding off the foot of the bed and walking toward the bathroom, Tsukune intent on fulfilling a seemingly universal need.

Approaching the toilet Tsukune stands, taking care of what he has to do as quietly as he can. Knowing that a pair of amorous women lie on the bed in the next room the last thing Tsukune wants to do is disturb either of them. Were one of them to wake up in this situation they'd likely try and start something, and while Tsukune isn't particularly opposed to enjoying the both of them, he does intend to leave this hotel room today, and not spend the next twenty four hours involved with the both of them.

_At least, not here…_

Finishing up Tsukune ignores the still wet spot in his underwear, the Aono turning and walking away from the toilet and back into the suite, Tsukune walking in to the room to see both blue haired women sitting up, Ageha yawning tiredly, stretching her arms over her head and brazenly thrusting her chest out while Kurumu rolls her head around, stretching her neck.

"Good morning…" Tsukune offers casually, Kurumu smiling at him warmly, Ageha's own smile colored with another emotion, that same emotion seeping into her tone.

"It'd be better with your face in my chest…" Ageha replies, and Tsukune chuckles, shaking his head casually.

"I'd like to keep breathing, if that's all right with you." Tsukune replies with a grin, and Ageha chuckles.

"I promise you'll go out with a smile…"

**XXX**

Walking out of the hotel lobby Tsukune is dressed, the Aono male not sure how people are going to react, Tsukune not even completely sure how he came to be in his current situation.

Kurumu hangs on his left arm, Ageha occupying his other arm, Tsukune wearing a tailored suit and tie, both Kurumu and Ageha wearing what many would consider obscene, Tsukune not quite sure what people will think seeing the three of them together.

_They'll probably think I'm some super rich high roller that's on good terms with Shade…_ Tsukune thinks to himself.

Walking down the street with Kurumu and Ageha Tsukune can _feel_ the sun beating down on him, the Las Vegas heat at ten in the morning unlike anything Tsukune has ever experienced. Wearing what they are neither Kurumu nor Ageha appear affected by the heat, Tsukune remembering that the both of them live here, and have probably long since gotten used to it.

_I could maybe get a place here…_ Tsukune thinks to himself. _It would be a great place to get away. This city is big, and there are _A LOT_ of people here, Moka would never be able to locate me…_

"Let's go get breakfast." Kurumu says, and Tsukune blinks, pushing the thoughts away for now.

"Where are we going?" Tsukune asks curiously.

"Oh, there's this place that's really good." Kurumu explains, and Tsukune shrugs his shoulders, as much as he can with both Ageha and Kurumu on his arms.

"O-kay…" Tsukune agrees slowly, a part of him dreading whatever his high school friend is planning.

**XXX**

"Here Tsukune…say 'AH." Kurumu says, holding a skewer of meat in front of Tsukune's face, her other hand open beneath the end of the skewer.

"Try this Tsukune…" Ageha says, the older succubus holding another skewer in front of him.

Kurumu and Ageha have brought Tsukune to a place called 'The Melting Pot' and been promptly seated. In the middle of the table sits a pot of hot fondue, the idea behind the place literally being you pay for the meat and then cook it yourself. Hearing them explain the restaurant to him Tsukune had been skeptical, the Aono not understanding how you can pay to sit down and then cook your own food. Wasn't the point of going out to eat being that you don't have to cook or clean the dishes yourself?

"Um…" Tsukune mumbles, not sure which skewer Tsukune should select.

Upon ordering their food both Ageha and Shade promptly took possession of the skewer the server brought for him and declared that they would be feeding him. Not wanting to make a scene Tsukune merely allowed it to happen, now the Aono is being subjected to the leering stares of many of the other customers, their eyes filled with envy, a pair of beautiful bombshells both practically throwing themselves at him.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu continues, a hint of insistence in her tone.

Sighing Tsukune takes a bite from her skewer, choosing to eat Ageha's second, the Aono making an approving noise as he chews, Kurumu smiling at seeing her destined one enjoying the food she'd chosen for him.

"OK…" Ageha trails, moving her skewer away from Tsukune Ageha bites the skewer, pulling the meat from the metal poker Ageha then sets it aside, Tsukune just finishing chewing his bite as Ageha leans in.

Opening his mouth to ask what she's doing Kurumu's mother grasps him by the back of the head and kisses him, pushing the food into his mouth, her tongue nimbly holding the section of meat, Tsukune very nearly biting down before he realizes what she's doing and stops himself.

Seeing her mother shoving her tongue into her destined one's mouth Kurumu's face immediately contorts into a scowl.

"Momma!" Kurumu screams at her, Tsukune holding his arms _away_ from Ageha, lest he get caught groping her.

Much as he may not want to, the young Aono is once again making a scene.

**XXX**

Walking down the strip Tsukune once again has both Ageha and Kurumu on his arms, the mother and daughter the source of the envious looks on the faces of people passing by. After breakfast they'd both insisted on showing him the infamous Las Vegas Strip. Walking up and down the strip Tsukune has seen everything he can, both Kurumu and Ageha posing as unofficial tour guides. Walking down the strip it's after 3 in the afternoon, Tsukune acutely aware of the Vegas heat, a part of him wanting nothing more than to get inside and away from the moisture-less heat that seems to hover over the city.

"Is there anywhere you want to go Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, the Aono blinking in surprise.

"Not really." Tsukune explains.

He doesn't know anything about the city other than the things he's already seen, a part of him wondering how long it's going to be until Tsukune is immersed in Shade's Gentleman's Establishment.

"Well…we can always head back and be…alone…" Ageha purrs, her intent as clear as day to the Aono.

"Actually…" Tsukune begins, hoping to change the subject. "I was thinking of getting a place here."

Blinking Kurumu just stares him, the succubus momentarily struck speechless by Tsukune's admission.

"Any ideas Tsukune?" Ageha asks, a part of her unbelievably happy that her daughter's destined one is looking to put down roots in Las Vegas.

Shaking his head no Tsukune doesn't have a clue.

"Not really." Tsukune explains. "I mean, I don't think I'll need a house, with a backyard and lots of room, but an apartment or a condo would do."

"So…" Kurumu finally breaks her silence, the succubus looking down toward the sidewalk in front of them. "You're not looking to start a family?"

Looking toward her Tsukune knows what Kurumu wants to hear. She wants him to tell her that he is looking to start a family, and he wants to have children with her, but the truth is he can't, not without doing something to ensure that the child will be born a succubus and _not_ a half vampire half succubus. Otherwise Tsukune will be subject to the same punishment Moka is currently enjoying, and Kurumu would likely get killed.

"Not yet." Tsukune explains to her, not wanting to crush her hopes when the truth is Tsukune could give her children, he just has to be responsible about it first. "In a few years I would like to have a family with you Kurumu-chan, but right now so much has changed in my life, I'd like to get settled down and figure out where my life is going before I commit to something like that."

Her head barely bobbing up and down Kurumu can understand Tsukune's reasoning. She saw what Moka did to him, felt how he felt through the connection between them. Besides, she's willing to wait a few years if it means she can start a family with her destined one. Her mother waited years for her Father to work past the loss of his former love and grieve.

"Where is your life going Tsukune?" Ageha asks, bringing up a question Kurumu wants to ask.

"I don't know…" Tsukune explains, sighing lightly. "I have a job working for Fairy Tale, though I suppose I could get a promotion and make _a lot_ more money, or I could just live freely. As a member of the Shuzen House I'm worth more money than I care to talk about, and even with only a fraction of it I could live peacefully."

Right now Tsukune has a position as a mid-level manager in one of Fairy Tale's many 'legal' branches that doesn't involve any criminal activity or have anything to do with non-humans. While not the most prestigious position or the most lucrative it is honest work and Tsukune's subordinates have nothing but good things to say about him. After nearly a year in his current position Issa offered him a promotion, explaining to Tsukune that he would happily allow Tsukune to fill one of the positions that is normally filled by a talking head subordinate that enforces Issa's will by proxy. It would mean a much larger paycheck for Tsukune, but he would also be responsible for _a lot_ of Issa's money and should Tsukune lose a large amount of that money Issa would be less than thrilled. Thus Tsukune denied the position, the Aono happy with what he had.

Now though Tsukune wants to get away from Moka and getting a promotion to one of Fairy Tale's Las Vegas branches would be a good way to do just that, plus it would allow Tsukune to establish himself in the city and give him an excuse to actually purchase a home in the city. Ria wouldn't mind if Tsukune chose to live here, even if Kurumu were to live with him. So long as Tsukune came when she called and fulfill his obligations as her mate Ria wouldn't even make a peep in protest.

"So…you plan on getting a place here and staying here?" Ageha asks, and Tsukune nods.

"There's nothing keeping me in Japan other than my human parents and family, and I hardly ever saw them after I got married. Besides, if I want to see them I can just travel back using the tunnel system."

"Um…" Kurumu mumbles, her tone filled with discomfort Tsukune turns toward her, the succubus continuing in a low voice. "I can't go back to Japan, so as long as you're all right with that…" Kurumu trails, her eyes fixed on the sidewalk in front of her.

"That's fine Kurumu-chan." Tsukune assures her. "If we start a family I can afford to fly my parents here. We'll just have to make sure they don't catch on that our kids aren't human." Tsukune explains, and Kurumu's shoulders slouch in relief, her arms still wrapped around his left arm.

"That's good…" Kurumu trails, relief thick in her voice. "And I don't think that we'll have anything to worry about with your parents seeing anything. When a succubus is born we're basically identical to a human baby, it isn't until the age of twelve that things start to grow and our bodies change."

"Twelve…" Tsukune mumbles, thinking about that a moment.

Were a succubus baby to be given up at birth and adopted by a human family, it would be a major surprise when the wings and tail and breasts begin to come in at the age of twelve. For a human girl to develop that early at the same rate a succubus would the girl would probably be suffering from the early onset of puberty.

"That…that isn't a problem, is it Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, her nervousness clear in her voice, her grip on his arm shifting up and down as she asks.

"Of course not." Tsukune agrees easily.

He would _much_ rather have children that grow to be succubae than a vampire. Much as he may…enjoy…his time with Ria Tsukune has no delusions about the caliber of mother Ria is going to be when the two of them have children. His child with Ria will be ruthless and cunning and will doubtlessly be filled with pride and arrogance and believe itself to be a rightful lord of all creation. Thinking about it Tsukune doesn't find the idea all that appetizing. If not for the fact that Tsukune _had_ to choose another of Issa's children and it wasn't his responsibility to do it Tsukune _wouldn't_ try to impregnate Ria or even consider having children with her.

Walking down the strip Ageha grins.

"Well, we've been sightseeing for a while now. Do you want to get some dinner, or would you rather go back to the club?" Ageha asks. "The food isn't the best, but that's hardly the point…"

Nodding Tsukune doesn't try to argue that. Being married to Moka for four years Tsukune has heard of numerous of his employees talk about going to a 'Gentleman's Club.' While Tsukune has been to a Host Club before, he drew the line when his male subordinates invited him along on a friend's bachelor party. He'd heard one of them say that he was going to tell _his wife_ that he was going to the club 'for the food' and not because of the entertainment. He'd thought it was a weak excuse then, and now he still doesn't believe it.

"Actually…there is something I want to do…" Tsukune trails, both Ageha and Kurumu blinking in surprise.

"What is it Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, and the Aono grins slightly.

**XXX**

**Four Hours Later…**

Walking out of the Bellagio Hotel and Casino with Ageha and Kurumu both Succubae now have just over ten thousand dollars each that they hadn't had before the three of them walked into the Casino. Going into the gambling den Tsukune went to a high roller table and sat down, plunking down several thousand dollars in chips. Sitting there with Ageha and Kurumu behind him the Aono played a myriad of games; blackjack, Texas Hold'em, various forms of poker, craps and even a little roulette, though Tsukune quickly learned that the last one is easily rigged, so he'd given up rather quickly. The others however Tsukune found himself to be quite good at. The cards he'd been dealt always seemed to come up good, and he'd only lost a little over a thousand dollars. Considering Tsukune walked out with just over twenty thousand dollars in chips the Aono doesn't feel the least bit bad about losing just over a thousand dollars gambling.

Ageha and Kurumu had both been surprised. Following Tsukune around the Casino they'd been downright amazed at his luck, both of them offering to assist Tsukune using their…feminine charms…but Tsukune had said no. He'd played the games fairly and while he did lose every now and again he ended up winning _much_ more than he'd lost.

"Are you really sure you want to just give us both all this money Tsukune?" Kurumu asks, her purse now stuffed with a large wad of one hundred dollar bills.

Her mother had simply slipped the cash into her bra and made it seemingly disappear.

"Of course." Tsukune smiles at her, the Aono really not caring about the money.

He'd wanted to go gambling because of something that Ria had said to him before he left, something Tsukune had been dubious about, but after seeing the results of his excursion into the Casino Tsukune doesn't have any doubts.

_"You have the devil's luck Tsukune…" _Ria had told him with a smile. _"Ever since you entered Youkai Academy you've always been lucky."_

He'd countered that Moka had cheated on him, and Ria had smiled at him.

_"Oh me oh my because she did that you have me now." _Ria had told him. _"How is that not the epitome of luck?"_

He'd thought she'd just been conceited, but after coming out of a Casino up eighteen thousand dollars Tsukune is a believer.

_Have to make a mental note to look up information on monsters with unusually good luck or reality altering abilities…_ Tsukune thinks to himself, wanting to find an explanation for the seemingly endless good fortune.

"Why not enjoy it Kurumu?" Ageha asks, wrapping her arms around his right arm, Ageha pressing her breasts against his arm. "You're so lucky, your destined one is also your sugar daddy."

Hearing her mother's words Kurumu's face falls, Tsukune blinking in surprise.

"'Sugar daddy?'" Tsukune asks, the young man not familiar with the term.

"MOMMA!"


End file.
